C'est notre histoire
by celine11
Summary: Je m'appelle Isabella Swan je vis à New York où je fais mes Études  de littérature a Columbia tout se passait bien, j'avais une vie tranquille.  Jusqu'au jour où il m'a sourit, de là tout à changé, ma vie a basculé et mon  destin s'est lié au sien...
1. chapitre 1

_**Bonjours a tous, alors j'ai toujours écrit c'est l'une de mes passions mais je n'est jamais osée publiée. Donc sur le conseil de mes soeur de coeurs je prend mon courage a deux et je ne lance. Et quoi de plus génial de réunir mes deux passions l'écrit et Twilight.**_

_**Je dédie se premier chapitre a ma Rédactrice en chef (qui se reconnaîtra) qui partage cette aventure avec moi.**_

_**A j'ai presque oubliée...ATTENTION c'est un LEMON préparé vous! **_

***Tout les personnages appartienne a Stephanie Meyer**

_**Chapitre 1**_

_**PDV Bella:**_

Je m'appelle Isabelle Maris Swan , Bella pour les intimes, je mesure 1m62, je sais je suis petite(ppff), j'ai les cheveux bruns, les yeux couleur chocolat, que j'ai hérité de mon père, je suis blanche de peau comme ma mère je ne bronze pas _« _ppff pas de chance »_, _en faite je suis une fille simple, je passe inaperçu je me fonds dans la masse du monde.

J'ai eu la chance d'entrer à Cambridge, Université à New York section littérature. Mon rêve depuis toute petite les livres sont ma passion, voir ma vie, donc me voilà à New York, à Cambridge, pour devenir professeur de littérature par la suite, accompagnée par ma meilleure amie d'enfance Rosalie qui a voulu me suivre jusqu'ici, on ne voulait pas se quitter nous sommes inséparables depuis le primaire où l'on s'est rencontré.

Donc ça fait 6 mois que je vivais dans ce quartier, je me souviens quand j'ai visité l'appartement pour la 1er fois, j'avais de suite craqué pour cette ambiance. Les immeubles refait tout en respectant leur ancienneté, c'était magnifique, il y avait pas plus de 3 étages à chaque bâtiment. Des arbres tout le long de la rue et des fleurs aux fenêtres, on aurait pu se croire dans les quartiers de «Desperate housewives » . On se sentais en sécurité, c'était calme, on pouvait même entendre les oiseaux dans les arbres et pour New York cela est rare.

Le coup de grâce a été l'appartement, il est tout simplement grandiose, j'en suis tout de suite tombé amoureuse. Le salon paraissait immense avec une baie vitrée faisant rentrer la douce lumière du jour et donnait une vue sur toute la rue, il y avait même un canapé juste devant._ je pourrais m'asseoir devant une tasse a café à la main pour regarder les étoiles ou pour lire __, _la cuisine américaine parfaitement aménagée de couleur gris et blanc, ce qui m'allais très bien .

Il y avait deux chambres : une petite où je pourrais accueillir mes parents pendant mes vacances ou mes amies, les murs étaient blancs en un parfait carré, et une grande qui serait la mienne, bien évidemment, la tapisserie était d'un bleu nuit comme si j'étais dans le ciel par une belle nuit étoilée, l'apothéose : un petit dressing, le bonheur, bon j'ai pas beaucoup d'affaires, je suis du genre jeans, chemise et j'aime bien l'idée même si je ne suis pas du genre shopping. La salle de bain est avec du carrelage d'un blanc nacré sur les murs et au sol ils sont noirs et blancs tout simplement magnifique, et avec une baignoire, parfait !

Je voulais cet appartement, il était parfait pour moi, mais je ne pouvais pas, le loyer ne devrait pas être gratuit, je ne pouvais me le permettre financièrement.

J'avais eu le droit à une bourse d'étude, j'avais des économies car j'avais travaillé durant l'été mais c'était pour les coups durs.

Mes parents voulaient à tout prix me payer un appartement, car je ne pouvais plus vivre sur le campus, je suis bien trop solitaire pour partager une chambre, et entendre leurs fêtes tout les week end, je devenais dépressive à force. Je n'osais pas leur dire que j'avais complétement craqué pour cet endroit. Après la visite, on n'a été boire un café dans un coffee shop pas loin.

**-Ce quartier est magnifique et tranquille. **« dit ma mère »

-**Oui! Très bien et tu n'es qu'à 2 stations de métro de l'Université **« dit mon père »

**-Oui c'est pratique, mais le loyer est beaucoup trop important pour moi.**« dis-je »

**- Ma chérie tu es notre seul enfant, tu as réussi à rentrer à ****Cambridge, ****avec une bourse d'étude. On peut faire ça pour toi, et puis on peut le faire tout est arrangé. **« dit ma mère »

**-Mais…« **dit je »

**-Il n'y a pas de mais, je vais parler de suite à l'agence pour dire qu'on le prend. Tu seras très bien et nous on sera rassuré de te savoir ici. **« dit mon père »

**-Non je ne peux pas vous mettre dans cette situation, il y a d'autres appartements moins chers qui iront très bien pour une étudiante, et puis c'est ma faute et mon choix, je ne supporte pas le campus. « **dis-je en baissant la tête »

**-Bella on peut le faire, on n'a l'argent, on a économisé pendant des années pour ça, quand tu as commencé à lire tout le temps, avec ton père on s'est de suite douté que tu ferais des études, alors on a ouvert un compte et quand, petite, tu avais de l'argent on le mettait dessus, et nous on versait tout les mois un petit quelque chose. Alors cet argent est à toi, il n'y a pas à discuter. **

Je restais bouche-bée face à ça, mes parent se doutaient que je ferais des études et avaient tout prévu, ils sont supers et me connaissent très bien, mieux que moi même.

**-Merci vous êtes les meilleurs parents du monde, je vous aime**. « dis-je »

**-On t'aime ma chérie, et on veut ton bonheur et c'est de devenir professeur de littérature, alors on fera tout pour ça.**

Et voila, comment j'ai atterri dans ce quartier génial et dans ce magnifique appartement rien que pour moi. Ça faisait 6 mois que j'étais installée dans ce quartier. J'aimais vraiment cet appartement, je faisais ce que je voulais, rentrais quand je voulais, mangeais ce que je voulais quand je voulais, invitais mes meilleures amies…tout quoi ! Mon paradis sur terre.

Mais le plus intéressant commence là….

J'avais pris l'habitude de prendre au Coffee Shop au bout de la rue, un café et un cookie à emporter en sortant des cours. Je passais juste devant, je faisais le même trajet jour après jour, et sur le même trottoir _(hihihi)._

Juste pour passer devant _« LUI », _cet homme aux yeux vert émeraude, toujours assis sur ses escaliers, à fumer sa cigarette, _mon voisin d'en face._

Depuis 3 mois, à chaque fois que je sortais des cours, il était là. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de passer devant lui, rien que pour le voir, et entendre sa voix de velours me dire un simple **« Bonjour ».**

Cela me faisait frissonner,je sais!je sais!c'est nul de réagir comme ça avec un inconnu.

Je lui disais aussi bonjour, puis je traversais _et oui j'habite juste en face aux 2eme ,_montais les escaliers et rentrais chez moi, posais mon sac et m'installais directement sur le canapé devant la baie vitrée, avec mon café et mon cookie.

Puis fixant cet homme, à rêvasser ou à fantasmer plutôt_, _je sais vous pensez que je suis folle…et OUI…de LUI…sans savoir pourquoi.

Cet homme ressemble à un Apollon, des yeux vert émeraude à vous transpercer le cœur, des cheveux cuivrés coiffés en bataille où on a envie de faire glisser ses mains, un nez fin et droit, et des lèvres à embrasser avec passion, et ce que je pouvais en apercevoir de son corps parfaitement musclé comme j'aime et des jolies petites fesses.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'envoûte autant, je ne le connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, mais depuis 3 mois il hante toutes mes nuits et même parfois mes pensées durant la journée. C'est comme s'il m'avait ensorcelé en un seul regard.

Et puis un jour où je rentrais d'une de mes soirées avec Rosalie et Angela, elles étaient mes meilleures amies ici.

Rosalie, on se connaissait depuis notre enfance, elle m'avait suivie jusqu'à New York, elle était dans le mannequinat et cette ville offrait du boulot. Elle ne manque pas de charme, elle est sublime, blonde, grande, fine, belle poitrine elle a tout pour elle, quoi_._ Elle a un appartement sur Manhattan et oui ça paye bien le mannequinat_, _et puis il y a Angela, que j'ai rencontré en arrivant ici, elle suit les même cours que moi à l'université, on n'avait de suite accroché en quelque sorte_. _Je l'avais présenté à Rose « c'est moi qui l'appelle comme ça » et elles se sont de suite appréciées. Et une super amitié s'est installée entre nous, nous sommes devenu inséparable.

_**Et voila le premiere chapitre j'espere que sa vous donnera envie de continuer cette aventure...**_

_**Bisous a tous Céline**_


	2. infos

**_Excusez nous mais il y a eu un chapitre d'oublié donc le voici ! Avec nos plus plates excuses !_**

**Chapitre 2**

Depuis chaque Samedi, on se donnait rendez-vous chez l'une ou chez l'autre pour une soirée entre filles. On regardait des films à pleurer _( Eh! on n'est des filles), à parler de tout, à_ manger des pizzas, du pop corn, des bonbons etc.…. A délirer sur tout et rien.

J'adorais nos samedi, ça nous aidait à décompresser de notre semaine et de la pression des cours.

Il était 2h30 du matin, il faillait que notre soirée finisse un jour. Comme on était chez Angela, Rose a voulu à tout prix me raccompagner en voiture, je lui avais dit que je pouvais prendre un taxi, mais non, c'est qu'elle est tétue.

**-Tu es sûre Bella? **« me demande Rose »

**-Mais oui! J'ai envie de marcher un peu. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne risque rien et puis je ne suis qu'à 5 minutes, regardes mon appart est juste là. Tu ne vas pas faire un détour pour si peu, la rue est à sens unique **« dis-je »

-**OK! Je te laisse mais fais quand même attention, marches vite et ne te retournes pas si l'on t'appelle. Je t'appelle mardi après le boulot Bisou.** « dit-elle »

**-OK! bon dimanche, bisou ma Rose. **« dit-je»

**-N'oublies pas de m'envoyer un SMS pour dire que tu es bien rentrée chez toi. **« dit elle »

**-Oui maman promis **« dis-je en souriant »

Je sortis de la voiture, lui dit au revoir une dernière fois, et commençais à avancer. Au bout de deux minutes, je me retournais et je ne fus pas surprise de la voir toujours là. Je lui fis signe de partir.

_( une vraie maman poule toujours à me protéger depuis notre enfance, je ne suis pas en sucre quand même!lol)._

J'avançais tranquillement, plongée dans mes pensées, ce qui m'arrive souvent, je dois l'avouer, quand une voix ne fit sursauter, mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, si bien que par réflexe, je posais une main sur mon cœur tout en me retournant pour voir mon interlocuteur, toute tremblante par la surprise .

**-Oh! Pardonnez moi Mademoiselle, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur **« dit le ténor »

_(Mon ténor…mon inconnu…mon voisin)_

**-Mademoiselle ça va aller? **« ne demande t'il, sérieux »

**-Ça va aller! Il faut juste que mon cœur reprenne un rythme normal, vous m'avez fait peur.** « dis-je d'une voix tremblante ».

Il me regarda intensément, puis se leva, prit l'une de mes mains (_Oh!sa main dans la mienne...)_

Et m'invita à m'asseoir sur les escaliers à coté de lui.

**-Voilà, asseyez-vous, votre cœur va se calmer doucement **_(ben!si il veut que mon cœur se calme, il faudrait qu'il retire sa main de sur la mienne)._Il dut voir ma gène et retira de suite sa main.

**-Merci **« fut le seul mot qui sorti de ma bouche » _(Quelle NULLE !)_

**-Alors! Que fait une si jolie Demoiselle seule dans une rue de New York à 2h40 du matin? **« me dit-il, tout en regardant sa montre et me faisant un sourire en coin»

Qui a pour but de refaire partir mon cœur à vive allure.

**-Je rentrais d'une soirée entre amies, et comme j'avais envie de marcher un peu, j'ai demandé à mon amie de me laisser au bout de la rue. J'habite juste là.** « dis-je »

**-Oui! Je sais vous vivez juste en face. On est voisin.** « me répond-il en souriant »

_(OMG! ce sourire…mon cœur ne va pas tenir)_

**-Et vous ? Que faites vous assis tout seul à cette heure? **« lui demandais-je à mon autour »

(_c'était la 1__er_ _fois qu'il me parlait, j'en profitais pour faire durer le plaisir..lol..si j'arrive à ne pas poser des questions stupides)_

**-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis sorti prendre un peu l'air **« dit il »

L'air se rafraichit et je ne portais qu'un petit gilet, j'eus un frisson et il le remarqua.

**-Vous avez froid? **« me demanda t il »

_(Oui et si tu pouvais me réchauffer….Oh!mais ça va pas de penser ça, il me perturbe de trop, il faudrait que je rentre, mais je n'en ai pas envie, je me sens en sécurité prêt de lui)_

**-Oui un peu. «** dis-je gênée en baissant la tête »

**-Vous devriez peut être rentrer chez vous, vous risquez d'attraper froid.**

Je le regardais, il était si beau, son regard posé sur moi me faisait défaillir, j'avais du mal à contrôler mes pensées. Je n'avais pas envie de partir, mais je ne voulais pas passer pour une folle. Je me levais, et lui dit à contre cœur:

**-Oui, je vais rentrer, bonne nuit à vous et à bientôt.**

Il se mit debout à son tour, me reprit la main et y déposa un baiser._( là mon cœur vient de s'arrêter net)_

**-Bonne nuit charmante Demoiselle et faites de beaux rêves. **

Je cessais de respirer au contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Je le fixais du regard, ses yeux vert émeraude me transperçaient le cœur.

**-Merci a bientôt. **« dis-je d'une voix tremblante »

_(Encore mais quelle idiote ! C'est pas possible qui est-il pour me rendre comme ça)._

Je partis vers mon appartement, montais les marches 4 à 4, ouvrit la porte à toute vitesse et fonçais jusqu'à la baie vitrée. Il était encore là, assis. Je le regardais quelques minutes puis décidais d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour me décontracter et surtout me rafraichir les idées, avant je pris mon téléphone et envoyais un SMS à Rose.

_**« Je suis bien rentre, bonne nuit fait de beaux rêves bisous. Bel »**_

2minutes plus tard..

_**« Ben! Il était temps, j'étais prête à faire demi tour, tu en as mis du temps? »**_

_**« Je t'expliquerais mardi, je n'ai rien. Allez bisous. »**_

Je pris donc une douche bien chaude, mis ma nuisette, et allais vers la cuisine pour boire quelque chose. Je fus surprise de voir qu'il était toujours là. Assis, regardant les étoiles, je m'assis tout en le couvant du regard. Quand d'un seul coup, il tourna la tête vers ma fenêtre, se leva tout en me fixant et se mit à avancer.

Et là… Je ne sais ce qui m'a pris, je me mis à courir vers ma porte, sortis en courant vers les escaliers, les descendit à toute vitesse, ouvris la porte d'en bas avec force et m'arrêtais net en arrivant sur le trottoir.

Il me regardait, ne bougeant pas, je me suis remise à courir vers lui, me jetant dans ses bras.

Il m'attrapa et m'enlaça de suite, tout en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il m'embrassa avec douceur et tendresse, puis il remonta l'une de ses mains qui était posée sur ma hanche pour la placer sur ma joue. Lécha ma lèvre inférieure pour demander l'accès à ma bouche. Je ne me fis pas priée et ouvris ma bouche, à la rencontre de sa langue avec la mienne, je crochetais directement sa nuque pour plus de contact, il me serra plus fort contre lui.

A bout de souffle, nous dûmes nous séparer, il ne me quittait pas, ces lèvres glissant jusqu'à mon oreille.

**-Tu risques d'avoir froid, tu veux qu'on rentre ? **« me dit il avec ce sourire en coin »

_(OMG! Mon corps est en feu! SOS!)_

**-Oui **« dis-je haletante »

Déposant un baiser sur la commissure de mes lèvres, il me prit la main et m'emmena vers chez lui. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer mieux, j'allais enfin pourvoir le toucher, sentir ses mains sur mon corps. En arrivant dans sa chambre, il me déposa sur son lit avec douceur, en se mettant sur moi sans faire peser son poids toutefois.

Il commençait à embrasser mon cou, ma clavicule, mon sternum tout en caressant mon corps. Il remonta ma nuisette sur ma cuisse. Je fermais les yeux pour m'imprégner de cette sensation et de cette douceur. Quand une douleur dans mon dos me fit ouvrir les yeux…..

Et là, je fus totalement et désespérément déçue, car en faite, j'étais au sol, près de ma baie vitrée et chez moi. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, encore une fois rien qu'un rêve, je me relevais et regardais par la fenêtre et vis qu'il n'était plus là.

Je partis me coucher désespérée, une fois allongée, je repensais à ce rêve, il faillait absolument que je fasse quelque chose, ce n'est pas normal de fantasmer de la sorte, pour une homme que l'on ne connait pas. C'est en pensant à lui que je m'endormis, pour une nuit sans rêve cette fois.

Le lundi matin, je rejoins Angela assise sur un bac de la Fac, un livre de cours à la main.

**-Salut toi **« dis-je en souriant »

-**Hello ma belle ! Tu as passé un bon dimanche? tu t'es reposé ? Tu as révisé ? J'espère car on a un devoir sur Ernest Hemingway. **« dit elle avec tout le sérieux possible »

**-Oui ne t'en fait pas pour moi, tout est dans ma petite tête. Je ne tiens pas à gâcher ma 1****er** **année**. « dis-je »

**-Bon alors tu as fait quoi ce dimanche ? Tu as l'air bien souriante aujourd'hui, quelque chose s'est passé et je ne suis pas encore au courant ? **

**-Oui, il faut que je te raconte. **« dis-je toute excitée »

Je lui racontais ce qui s'était passé quand je suis rentré de chez elle , que mon voisin m'avait enfin parlé. Je lui racontais aussi mon rêve. Ce qui l'a fit bien rire. Elle me suggéra que comme on n'avait enfin parlé, je pourrais l'inviter à boire un café. Je lui répondis qu'elle était folle, je n'oserais jamais lui demander une chose pareille, je pense que je n'oserais même pas lui adresser la parole en 1er.

La journée passa vite, le devoir sur Ernest Hemingway se déroula très bien, à mon avis c'est dans la poche.

Je dis au revoir à Angela et pris le métro. J'allais pour prendre mon café et mon cookie, et là je fus totalement déçu, il était fermé deux semaines pour rénovation. _(Non! Je n'allais pas avoir mon café ni mon cookie pendant 2 semaines, trop nul…ZUT!)_

J'avançais en marchant doucement, et en pensant à comment j'allais faire pendant 2 semaines sans mon café et mon cookie. C'était comme une drogue pour moi_. _Il n'y avait pas d'autre Starbucks sur le chemin jusqu'à chez moi.

Je marchais tranquillement et je le vis comme à son habitude, assis sur les marches lisant un livre. Je n'osais pas le regarder.

**-Bonjour Mademoiselle, vous avez passé une bonne journée **« dit il «

**-Bonjour! oui merci, bonne fin d'après midi à vous. **« dit je, tout en traversant pour aller jusqu'à mon appart. »

Une fois rentrée, je me tapais la tête contre le mur. (_Mais c'est pas possible je suis vraiment idiote, il me demande si j'ai passé une bonne journée et je réponds_ _**« Oui »,**_ _j'aurais pu poursuivre la conversation. Idiote idiote…t'es trop nulle Bella)._

Mardi fut une journée d'une longueur infinie, même Angela n'arrivait pas à me décontracter. La nuit dernière, j'avais eu un sommeil agité, donc j'avais très peu dormi. J'avais juste envie d'être chez moi, un café à la main et dans l'autre un bon livre.

**-Allez, vas te reposer et couches toi tôt ce soir, on a de la chance, on a pas cours demain matin. Bisous ma belle. **« dit Angela ».

**-Oui tu as raison, une douche, je mange un petit bout et vite au dodo ! A demain**. « je lui fis une baiser sur la joue et partis vers ma station »

Je marchais nonchalamment sur le trottoir vers mon appart toujours perdue dans mes pensées .

**-Bonjour jolie Demoiselle **« dit le magnifique ténor »

Je tournais la tête et le vis, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade, rien qu'avec son regard posé sur moi.

**-Bonjour** _(parle..parle…dis quelque chose…cette fois parle...aller Bella)_

**-Vous voulez un café et un cookie? **«me demande-t-il en me montrant un gobelet de chez Starbucks. Je le regardais stupéfaite, comment il savait?

J'étais toujours debout devant lui.

**-J'ai remarqué que quand vous passez à cette heure, vous avez toujours un gobelet de café et un cookie à la main, alors comme j'ai vu que celui du bout de la rue est fermé, j'ai pensé que ça vous manquerait, vu qu'hier vous n'en aviez pas. **« me dit il en souriant »

**-Merci c'est très gentil de votre part. **« dis-je stupéfaite »

**-Asseyez-vous un petit moment avec moi, on pourrait faire connaissance. Si vous voulez, bien sur ?**

_(Alors là, je rêve, il me propose un café et un cookie, puis de le partager avec lui. Mon dieu, faites que je ne rêve pas cette fois)_

**-Oui avec plaisir. **

Je m'assis à coté de lui tout sourire, et surement rouge comme une coquelicot.

**-Alors comme je ne savais pas ce que vous aimez, j'ai pris un café avec du lait et un autre noir. Vous désirez lequel?** « me demanda t'il »

**-Le noir s'il vous plait, toujours noir **« dis-je un peu gênée qu'il ait pris deux cafés »

**-Le voici, et un cookie, au fait, désolé de ne pas m'être présenté l'autre soir, mais je m'appelle Edward Cullen, et je vis là au 2eme étage avec mon meilleur ami avec qui je partage l'appartement. **« tout en me regardant »

**-Et moi, c'est Isabella Swan, et comme vous le savez déjà, je vis juste en face au 2eme aussi **« dis-je en souriant »

**-Enchanté de vous connaitre Bella **« dit il »

_(Ohh!mon nom dans sa bouche, et Bella en plus) _mon cœur commençais à battre de plus en plus fort.

**-Alors vous êtes venu faire quoi à New York Bella? **« me demande t'il »

**-Des études littéraire, j'ai été acceptée à ****Cambridge ****Université, avec une bourse étude**.

**-Félicitations, c'est une grande Université vous devez être très intelligente.**

**-Je ne pense pas, j'ai juste travaillé plus que les autres pour y arriver. Et vous, que faites vous dans la vie? **« lui demandais-je à mon tour »

**-Pour l'instant je travaille dans une bibliothèque, je suis passionné de livres. Je sais ce n'est pas très intéressant **« dit il gêné »

**-Non, non, au contraire, c'est passionnant j'adore les livres, je ne fais pas des études littéraire par obligation, mais par plaisir, j'aimerais enseigner la littérature plus tard. Et vous avez de la chance, vous êtes entouré de livres toute la journée, il y a tellement de savoir, d'histoires plus belles les unes que les autres. **« dis-je tout en le regardant »

Il posa l'une de ses mains sur la mienne, et traça des petits cercles avec son pouce. A ce seul contact, je m'enflammais déjà.

**-Vous êtes une personne magnifique Miss Swan, différente des autres**. « dit il »

Tout en s'approchant de mon visage _(OMG! Pas un rêve je vous en pris), _tout en gardant son regard plongé dans le mien, il s'approchait de plus en plus, se penchant sur mon visage, son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres suffit à me faire défaillir, il porta sa main sur l'une de mes joues et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec douceur. Puis quelques instants après, il glissa sa langue sur mes lèvres pour quémander l'accès à ma bouche, j'ouvris cette dernière, et me laissais aller dans une bulle de tendresse. Nous arrivâmes tous deux à bout de souffle, ce qui mit fin à notre baiser, il ne quitta pas mes yeux, laissant sa main sur ma joue, puis il me demanda:

**-Vous seriez libre vendredi soir pour un petit dîner entre vous et moi? « **Avec son sourire en coin à faire fondre mon cœur. » _(Oh!il m'invite à dîner..le rêve devenu réalité..dit oui allez dit oui…n'ais pas peur)_

**-Ça serait avec grand plaisir. **« dis-je d'une voix tremblante encore sous l'effet de ce baiser »

**-Parfait, donc je viens vous chercher vendredi a 19h, ça ira? **« me demanda t'il »

**-Oui, je serais prête, je ne vous donne pas mon adresse, vous savez où je vis **« lui répondis-je en rigolant »

**-Je pense que je ne vais pas me perdre. **« dit il en caressant ma main de son pouce ».

Il effleura mes lèvres des siennes, glissa son nez sur mon menton et me dit au creux de l'oreille :

**-De toute façon, on se voit demain et j'apporte le café. **« tout en m'embrassant le cou. »

_(Je ne vais pas survivre à ça…)_

Je restais stupéfaite à ce qu'il venait de dire. Je fus sorti de mes pensées quand mon téléphone sonna. Edward s'écarta de moi, je le pris, regardais qui appelait et vis que c'était Rose, je n'osais répondre, j'étais bien avec lui, je ne voulais pas tout casser.

**- Vous pouvez** **répondre, c'est peut être important.** « dit il »

**-Oui !merci. **« dis je gênée »

**-Allo, bonjour Rose, oui , quoi? Mais on t'a demandé ça quand ?...**

Je remarquais que je m'étais levée, Edward me regardait inquiet, j'avais du changer d'expression en écoutant ce que Rose me disait.

**-Écoutes Rose, je te rappelle dans 5 minutes, je suis devant chez moi, laisses moi le temps de monter, OK? **

Je me retournais vers lui et lui dit:

**-Je suis désolée mais il faut que je rentre, on se voit demain même heure, même endroit**. « dis-je avec un grand sourire, car il se mit à sourire lui aussi_.(WWAAOOUU). _Il se leva, prit ma main et l'embrassa comme la dernière fois.

**-A demain Bella, et bonne nuit, avec un peu d'avance.**

**-Merci bonne nuit à vous aussi.**

**- Vous?** **Tu peux me dire tu. **« ria t'il »

**-Alors bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves, et toi aussi tu me dis TU**. « dis-je tout sourire »

**-OK pas de soucis. **« dit il »

Je traversais la rue pour me rendre chez moi. J'étais comme sur un petit nuage rose, il m'avait embrassé, et m'avait invité à dîner vendredi soir. Et ce baiser m'avait transporté, il m'avait vraiment envouté, mon cœur battait encore la chamade, rien que d'y repenser.

Une fois rentrée, je rappelais directement Rose pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. En fait, elle avait un contrat pour être l'icône d'un parfum, elle devait faire une pub mais elle devait partir tourner en Italie, dans une ville appelée Volterra. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait dire oui ou non, car elle serait parti pour trois semaines, et nous n'avons jamais été séparées aussi longtemps.

Je lui répondis qu'elle devait le faire, que c'était important pour sa carrière, elle allait quand même être l'icône d'un grand parfum, c'est une chance !

Après 1heure à parlementer, elle prit la décision de la faire. Mais c'est seulement quand je lui ai raconté ce qui venait de se passer avec Edward, enfin mon voisin, (Ça me fait tout drôle de savoir son prénom…magnifique d'ailleurs) qu'elle se décida.

J'étais heureuse pour elle, et de toute façon je crois que je serais heureuse pour n'importe quelle nouvelle, vu mon état actuel.

Après cette nouvelle, je ne pus résister à appeler Angela de suite pour lui raconter, elle était tout aussi folle de joie que moi, en me disant :

**_Eh! Ben! C'est pas trop tôt, notre Bella va enfin sortir de son cocon.**

Cette réplique me fit rire. Ma nuit fut calme et apaisante, même avec cette fin de journée forte en émotion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3  
><strong>

La semaine passait à une vitesse grand V, j'ai la joie et le privilège de voir Edward toutes les fins d'après midi en sortant des cours, il m'attendait toujours avec un café et un cookie, c'est adorable de sa part. Je courrais presque en sortant, disant vite au revoir à Angela, pour le rejoindre au plus vite. Nous n'avons pas échangé d'autres baisers, on se contente de parler de nos passions, notre vie, nos goûts, on apprenait à se connaître dans la simplicité.

Par contre son réflexe était d'embrasser ma main pour me dire au revoir. Je fonds littéralement pour lui, c'est plus fort que moi, tout m'appelle en lui, sa voix, ses yeux, son visage et même son odeur, j'avais envie de m'engouffrer dedans. Il est d'un romantisme, il me faisait complément défaillir à chaque contact venant de sa part.

Le vendredi arriva enfin, c'est le grand jour, j'étais excitée toute la journée, je n'arrivais pas à tenir en place, me demandant comment notre soirée allait se passer? Allait-il m'embrasser de nouveau? J'allais passer la nuit avec lui? Même Angela ne me reconnaissait pas.

**-Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, tu es amoureuse de lui? **« me dit elle en toute simplicité ».

**-Non mais ça va pas...je ne suis pas amoureuse, tu dis n'importe quoi, il ne s'est rien passé… C'est juste un béguin. **« dis je pour me défendre »

**-Mais bien sûr et moi je suis la réincarnation d' ****Emily Brontë** « dit elle dans un sourire éblouissant »

**-Arrêtes, c'est juste un béguin, il me plait c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas nouveau, je fantasmais déjà sur lui avant de le connaître, ça ne veut rien dire, c'est juste un fantasme. **

**-Oui justement, là ton fantasme va se réaliser, et crois moi, c'est pas donné à tout le monde**.

**-AHAHAH!je suis morte de rire **« dis je avec ironie »

**-Alors tu sais ce que tu vas te mettre ce soir? Tu sais où il t'emmène? **« me demanda t-elle »

**-Non pas du tout, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi mettre, et quand je lui ai demandé où il m'emmènait pour dîner, il m'a répondu que ce serait une surprise. Aides-moi Angela, s'il te plait ! Tu sais que je suis nulle pour la mode, mais je veux être présentable, pour lui **« dis je avec désarroi ».

**-Mais oui avec plaisir ! Allez viens, on rentre de suite chez toi, et on va te faire tout belle pour ton 1****er** **rendez-vous avec l'homme de ta vie. **« dit elle avec un large sourire »

**-Arrêtes! Je te dis! Comment tu peux savoir que c'est l'homme de ma vie? Je ne le sais pas moi-même**.

**-Ah! Tu vois, tu y as pensé, si non tu n'aurais pas répondu ça.**

**-Tu es incroyable tu sais, rien ne t'arrêtes ! **« dis je en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule ».

On rentrait donc chez moi, pour voir ce que je mettrais ce soir, mais le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas du genre « robe ». Je suis toujours habillée en jeans ,chemisier ou t-shirt, pull. Pas très glamour pour un 1er rendez-vous, surtout avec un homme dont on fantasme au plus haut point. Angela fut désespéré en regardant dans mon dressing.

**-Bon alors, on a besoin d'aide là, j'appelle Rosalie qu'elle vienne avec des trucs. C'est impossible tu n'as rien pour sortir, Bella il faut refaire ta garde robe, tu pourrais au moins avoir deux ou trois robes pour les grandes occasions quand même ! **« Répliqua Angela désespérée »

**-Non ne l'appelles pas pour ça, on va aller en acheter une, parce que si tu l'appelles, elle va me faire la totale **« demandais je avec pitié »

**-Oh mais si! Je vais l'appeler.** « dit elle en me tirant la langue »

J'avais à peine dit _non, _qu'elle avait déjà le téléphone près de son oreille, bien évidemment Rose dit oui tout de suite, elle me connaissait mieux que personne, et savait très bien comment je m'habillais.

30minutes plus tard, Rose fit son entrée avec une valise. Oh!OMG! Moi qui n'aimais pas être papouillée, j'allais être servie, mais bon, s'il faut en passer par là pour être belle aux yeux d'Edward, je suis prête à tout.

Je passais le reste de ma journée à être épilée des pieds à la tête, elle me fit même un masque sur le visage. Je ressemble plutôt à maitre Yoda en ce moment. Puis elles ne coiffaient et me maquillaient. Au bout de deux bonnes heures, interminables, je fus enfin prête. Je n'osais pas me regarder dans la glace.

**-Allez, regardes toi Bella, ne t'en fait pas ! Tu es restée toi-même, en plus jolie.** « dit Rose tout sourire »

Je ne retournais pour me découvrir dans le miroir, et là, je fus scotchée, c'était bien moi mais en mieux, en beaucoup mieux. J'étais parée d'une robe bleutée, avec un petit leggins de la même couleur et des ballerine bleues aussi. Les cheveux lâchés avec des anglaises, qui retombés sur mes épaules. Mon maquillage était simple, ça faisait juste ressortir mes yeux chocolats et ma peau blanche, qu'on pourrait croire nacrée. Rose était vraiment douée et elle ne connaissez vraiment bien mieux que moi-même, c'est terrifiant d'un certain coté, je me retournais vers les filles.

**-Merci, merci, vous êtes des amours toutes les deux, c'est tout à fait ça. Je reste moi mais en mieux. **« dis je presque les larmes aux yeux »

**-Eh! Ne pleures pas, sinon tu vas faire couler ton maquillage, vite, fixes le mur pour que les larmes ne coulent pas**. « dit Angela »

**-Quoi? **« dis je étonnée »

**-Oui ! C'est un truc que ma grand mère m'a apprit.**

Je fixais le mur des yeux et ça marchait, les larmes ne coulaient pas. Les filles sont parties à 18h30, me souhaitant une bonne soirée et sans oublier de me dire _**« fait pas trop de bêtises cette nuit ! »**_ elles n'en rataient pas une ces deux là.

Je m'assis sur mon canapé avec un livre pour ne détendre un peu, je commençais à être angoisée à l'idée de cette soirée.

Chapitre...

_**PDV Edward:**_

Je n'en revenais toujours pas qu'elle ait dit oui quand je l'ai inviter pour dîner ce soir. Et je n'en revenais pas de l'avoir embrassé aussi tendrement, elle était belle, intelligente, remplie d'humour, un peu maladroite, mais ça la rendait autant plus sexy, à mes yeux en tout cas.

Cela faisait 3 mois que je m'asseyais sur les marches à la même heure, rien que pour la voir, et lui dire bonjour. Alors quand elle passât une nuit, j'ai enfin osé lui parler. Son sourire, ses yeux chocolats ne quittent pas mes pensées. A vrai dire son corps non plus. Je voulais faire glisser mes mains sur toute sa peau, découvrir chaque parcelle de son corps avec ma langue.

Je la désirais de plus en plus, surtout depuis que j'apprenais à la connaitre, quand je l'avais embrassé, au moment où sa langue rencontra la mienne, je me sentis entier, me faisant déjà de l'effet dans mon pantalon, par la même occasion.

Et là, ce soir j'allais dîner avec elle, et pour ça je l'emmène dans un beau petit restaurant où on sera tranquille.

Emmett, mon meilleur ami d'enfance, et colocataire, n'arrête pas de me charrier depuis qu'il est au courant, mais pas du genre, _**« tu as de la chance, passes une bonne soirée »,**_ c'est plutôt _**« tu veux que je dorme chez une copine ? »**_ ou _**« tu vas te la faire au moins ? », **_c'était tout lui, un vrai bourreau mais au cœur tendre.

Depuis la mort de mon frère, il a toujours était là, dans les bons et les mauvais moments. C'est pour ça qu'il a quitté sa chère bourgade de Forks pour venir vivre avec moi à New York. Après la mort de James, je ne pouvais plus vivre là bas, donc je suis parti aussi loin que je le pouvais. Ça fait 3 ans qu'il est parti et qu'on vit ici.

Emmett lui avait trouvé un travail qu'il adorait, il est professeur de Self Combat _(ce qui lui va à la perfection), _il est grand, brun, costaud (_c'est pas le genre de mec a qui on a envie de prendre la place de parking), _maladroit dans son langage, mais c'est un bourreau des cœur, jamais plus d'une fois avec la même fille.

**-Alors tombeur, c'est le grand soir, j'espère que tu as changé tes draps mon chou **« Dit Emmett derrière moi, ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées »

**-Oh!Arrêtes veux-tu, ce n'est pas parce que je l'invite a dîner, que je vais forcement coucher avec elle. **« dis je en passant devant lui »

**-Edward! Ça fait combien temps qu'Eddy n'est pas rentré bien au chaud? **« dit-il avec un de ses sourire qui avait le don de me mettre en rogne »

**-Non! Emmett ça suffit, les choses se passeront comme elles se passeront. C'est différent avec elle**. « dis je en regrettant de suite de l'avoir dit à Emmett »

**-Différent ? Tient donc ! Mon petit Ed serait-il amoureux? **« dit-il en éclatant de rire »

**-Bon je te laisse, il est 18h50, je dois passer la prendre. Allez salut. **« dis je en fonçant vers la porte pour éviter d'autres commentaires de ce genre »

**-Eh! Oublies pas de te protéger Ed chéri. **(_Ah! Mais celui la, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de lui, il lui faudrait une fille qui le cadre. Remarque celle qui arrivera à ça, je lui tire mon chapeau, si elle existe !)._

Je traversais la rue, montais au 2eme, arrivé devant sa porte je frappais 3 coups, et attendis un peu nerveux, je l'avoue. La porte s'ouvrit, et là, je suis resté sans voix devant cette ange juste de moi, entrain de me sourire, tout en me fixant de ces magnifiques yeux chocolats. Elle était tout simplement merveilleuse, resplendissante, magnifique, je ne trouvais même plus de mot. Elle portait une robe bleue, qui moulait parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Ces cheveux lâchés me donnaient envie de laisser glisser ma main dedans, et son sourire, ses lèvres m'attiraient irrésistiblement, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de sa bouche _(allez, ressaisis-toi mec, dit quelque chose)_

**-Bonsoir « Femme de mes rêves ».** _(quoi? C'est moi qui ai dit ça, n'importe quoi, elle va penser quoi...t'es nul mon vieux)_

**-Bonsoir « Homme de mes nuits »**_**. **_«dit elle en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure »

**-Ma Bella est prête? **_(ma Bella maintenant ! Mais que se passe t'il dans ma tête)_

**-Oui, oui **« tout en gardant son sourire magnifique »

On descendit jusqu'à ma voiture, et je lui ouvris la porte passager, elle me regardait en fronçant un sourcil _(sexy..ohlala ! arrêtes, la soirée n'a pas encore commencé! calmes toi Edward)_

**-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur en voiture? **« lui demandais je étonné »

**-Non, non, c'est juste qu'à chaque fois que je passe devant cette voiture, je m'arrête **« dit elle en baissant la tête, gênée », **je la trouve très jolie et je ne savais pas qu'elle était à toi.**

**-Tu aimes les Volvo ? Si elle te plait c'est parfait, comme ça, tu vas pouvoir monter dedans. **« dis je en souriant », **je vous en pris Belle demoiselle, à vous l'honneur. **

Une fois dans la voiture, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder ses jambes fines, même sous le leggins, je pouvais savoir qu'elles devaient être aussi douce que du satin.

**-J'espère que tu aimes manger Italien? **« demandais je »

**-Oui, c'est parfait, tant que je suis avec toi **« dit elle, avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre »

Cette femme est incroyable, peu être que je lui plais autant qu'elle me plait ? Je pourrais même tomber amoureux d'elle….si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Je me garais juste devant _(par chance une place), _je fis le tour de ma voiture pour lui ouvrir la porte, lui tendis la main pour l'aider à descendre.  
>Et quand elle fut à seulement quelques centimètres de moi, je ne pus résister à passer ma main sur son visage, et de remettre l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Tout en la fixant du regard, je m'approchais d'elle, et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je capturais ses lèvres avec douceur, puis demandais l'accès à sa bouche en léchant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle accéda à ma demande, et au moment où nos langues se sont rencontrées, une deuxième fois, j'ai compris une chose….C'ETAIT ELLE…<p>

**PDV Bella:**

J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras, je me sentais en sécurité. Au moment où ces lèvres avaient touchées les miennes, mon cœur avait entamé une vive allure, à ce moment là je ne me contrôlais plus, je passais mes mains derrière sa nuque pour plus de contact, et quand sa langue glissa dans ma bouche, j'ai cru m'envoler. Il était si doux, ses mains glissaient sur mes hanches, en même temps pour m'emprisonner de ses bras. C'est le manque d'air qui nous sépara, avec ce simple baiser je compris une chose...C'ETAIT LUI...

**-Et si on allait dîner **« dit il avec un sourire en coin » _(OMG!rien que ce sourire me faisait frémir)._

**-Oui, avec plaisir, et je commence à avoir un peu faim. **« répondis je »

Il me prit la main, et nous partions vers la porte d'entrée du restaurant. Je fus stupéfaite, ce resto était tout simplement magnifique et romantique de surcroît. Edward donna son nom à la serveuse, qui à mon goût, le dévorait un peu trop des yeux _(Ben tient, je deviens déjà jalouse). _

**-Voici votre table Monsieur**. « dit la serveuse en souriant »

**-Merci, c'est parfait **« dit Edward »

Il tira ma chaise pour que je puisse m'assoir _(gentleman en plus, le rêve de toute femme)._

**-Voilà Mademoiselle, bien installée? **« dit il »

**-Merci , c'est gentil « **dis-je »

La soirée était comme dans un rêve,nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, nous étions comme dans une bulle ou plus rien pourrait nous arriver. C'est lui qui remarqua l'heure tardive.

**-On devrait rentrer, il est déjà 00h30 ma belle**. « dit il, tout en caressant ma main qui était sur la table » A ce seul contact, je frissonnais.

**-Oui c'est vrai, mais c'est dommage, je me sens vraiment bien avec toi.** « dis je en le regardant droit dans les yeux »

**-La soirée n'est pas obligée de se terminer maintenant**. « dit il en me fixant »

Il me prit de nouveau la main pour sortir du resto. Il me raccompagnan jusqu'à sa voiture, m'ouvrit la porte passager, je m'installais, attachais ma ceinture de sécurité, et il entra à son tour et mit le contact.

**-Tu as passé une bonne soirée? **« me demanda-t-il »

**-Oui, parfaite, merci ce restaurant est magnifique et très romantique. **« dis je tout en souriante et en baissant la tête un peu gênée par cette aveu »

**-Alors ça me rassure, j'ai bien choisi.**

On arriva devant chez moi, enfin, devant chez nous en fait. Il m'ouvrit encore la porte, me tendit sa main pour m'aider à sortir. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de mon appartement, je ne voulais pas que cette soirée s'arrête, je voulais finir dans ses bras_. (mais bon, si je l'invite à entrer, il va penser quoi?). _Puis, il captura mon regard de ses yeux verts, s'approcha de moi avec lenteur et m'embrassa avec une infinie tendresse.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas que ça s'arrête, je voulais plus. Quand il quémanda l'accès à ma bouche, je ne me fis pas priée, et la lui offrait. Quand sa langue rencontra la mienne ce fut explosif, il cajolait ma langue avec douceur et passion. Puis il cessa de m'embrasser mais longea ma mâchoire de ses lèvres chaudes, remonta jusqu'à mon oreille et me chuchota **« tu es tellement belle, tellement douce ».**

C'en était trop pour moi, je pris ses joues dans mes mains et lui rendis son baiser avec fougue, caressant avec ma langue ses lèvres. Il enserra encore plus ma taille, j'étais en feu désormais. Ce fut comme toujours, le manque d'air qui nous sépara.

**-Tu veux entrer un peu? **« demandais je » (_et pas qu'un peu….toute la nuit ! )_

**-Tu veux que je rentre? **« dit il étonné, tout en caressant ma joue de sa main »

-**Oui! Restes cette nuit. **« Répondis-je, devenant surement rouge comme un coquelicot _(oh!j'ai dit ça!il va penser quoi?)_

**-Tu es magnifique quand tu rougis, j'aime ça**. « dit il au creux de mon oreille »

Je me retournais, et ouvris la porte, le fis entrer en le prenant par la main. Je le regardais. Mais je n'eus pas le temps, qu'il me prit de nouveau par la taille et m'embrassa d'un baiser passionné. Nos langues étaient comme endiablées, je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, je LE voulais, mon fantasme allait devenir réalité. Il glissa ses mains dans mon dos, me plaquant davantage contre lui. Il fit courir sa langue le long de ma mâchoire puis déposait un baiser juste sous le lobe de mon oreille, avant de prendre celui-ci entre ses dents. Il remonta à mon oreille et murmura avec une voix de velours.

**-Tu es sûre de toi Bella? **

Dans un gémissement je lui répondis :

**-Plus que certaine, comme jamais**. « dis je, d'une voix tremblante »

Il me fit ce sourire en coin que j'aimais tant, puis il reprit le chemin de la courbe de mon cou avec sa langue, pour atteindre mon épaule. Ses mains caressaient toujours mon dos, et remontèrent pour effleurer mes omoplates, dans une tendre caresse. Il descendit ses mains le long de mon dos, et prit en coupe mes fesses pour les soulever. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille et mis mes bras autour de sa nuque.

**-Où est ta chambre mon cœur? **« demanda t'il » _(oh! Il m'a appelé mon cœur)_

**-Au fond du couloir à droite**. « dis je dans un souffle »

Il nous conduisit jusqu'au lit, où il me déposa avec délicatesse, sans interrompre notre étreinte. Je passais mes mains sur sa mâchoire pour qu'il remonte à mes lèvres. Il dessina le contour de mes lèvres avec sa langue, à ce simple geste, je ne pus retenir un gémissement, il sourit contre mes lèvres. Il recula pour me contempler, son regard devint noir de désir. Ce qui déclencha en moi une vague de frissons, et des papillons dansaient dans mon bas ventre.

Je déboutonnais sa chemise, et la fis glisser le long de ses pectoraux jusqu'à ces épaules, puis je continuais jusqu'à ses omoplates pour la dégager. Je ne pus m'empêcher de mordiller ma lèvre en découvrant son torse magnifiquement sculpté devant moi. Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches et fit remonter ma robe pour me la retirer, je levais les bras au-dessus de ma tête, pour qu'il puisse enlever ce rempart, qui devenait gênant. Tout en faisant glisser ses doigts sur mes cotes, puis ses mains vinrent détacher mon soutien-gorge.

Il déposa un premier baiser sur mon sternum, un second entre mes seins et enfin un autre sur mon bas ventre. Mes mains allèrent fourrager sa chevelure. Puis il fit courir sa langue sur mon nombril et sur mes seins, ce qui fit bouger mon bassin contre le sien. Je pinçais mes lèvres pour retenir mes gémissements. Il s'empara de mon sein droit de sa main avec délicatesse, tandis que sa bouche enserrait le mamelon de mon autre sein. Ma réaction fut plus brutale que prévu, mon dos s'arqua sous lui.

Je le poussais pour pouvoir déboutonner son pantalon, et le faire glisser sur ses genou, il se leva et le retira avec ses chaussures et ses chaussettes en même temps. Il se glissa en face de moi pour se rallonger et se positionner entre mes cuisses, sans faire peser son poids sur moi. Faisant parcourir ses mains sur tout mon corps, puis il colla ses lèvres contre les miennes, m'embrassant avec ardeur. Je le fis s'allonger sur le dos en mettant mes mains sur ses épaules, je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui, tandis que ma langue s'aventurait le long de son cou, de son sternum et de ses pectoraux, je voulais le goûter. J'attrapais un de ses mamelon entre mes dents, et commençais à le sucer tandis que mes hanches ondulaient contre son bassin.

-**Bella…tu peux pas savoir ce que ça me fait ressentir. **« dit il d'une voix rauque remplie de désir ».

Ses mains vinrent emprisonner mes fesses, bloquant mes mouvements de bassin.

**-Mais si tu continues comme ça, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps mon cœur. **« dit il »

Il me fit rouler sur le dos, il se retrouvait de nouveau sur moi, colla ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa passionnément. Je décidais de faire glisser ma main droite vers son bas ventre puis j'introduis ma main dans son boxer, et commença à caresser son sexe de tout son long.

**-Bella…je… **»dit il dans un souffle »_(alors la je l'ai surpris…YES..bravo Bella)_

Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber en avant, tout ces muscles se contractèrent, je sentais sa chaleur envahir mon corps.

**-Tu me rends fou…de désir pour toi… **»dit il »

Puis d'un seul coup, il leva la tête pour me regarder avec un sourire en coin, commença à glisser sa main droite sur ma hanche, mon bassin pour finalement tirer sur ma culotte, qu'il retira en un clin d'œil. Puis il posa sa main sur mon intimité, insérant deux doigts en moi , je basculais directement la tête en arrière dans un gémissement brutal. Ce qui le fit sourire sur la peau de mon cou qu'il embrassait.

Il commença des va-et-vient lents, puis de plus en plus rapides, mes muscles se contractaient indépendamment de ma volonté, mon dos s'arquait, mes mains agrippaient les épaules d'Edward lorsque mon orgasme se propagea en moi, tout en criant mon orgasme et son prénom.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec délicatesse, caressa mes cuisses qui étaient autour de sa taille et se présenta à mon entrée. Il fit courir sa main sur ma cuisse, et la leva, il me pénétra avec lenteur et douceur. Il commença ces va-et-vient tout en embrassant mon cou, ma clavicule et revint flirter avec mes lèvres.

J'accompagnais ses coups de reins avec mon bassin pour l'avoir plus en moi, il augmentait la cadence tout en fixant son regard dans le mien. Je sentais cette boule de plaisir au creux de mon ventre, elle s'intensifiait. Soudain, les parois de mon intimité se contractèrent autour de lui, déchargeant en moi une onde de plaisir dans tout mon être. M'arrachant un cri de jouissance, et griffant son dos par la même occasion. Puis il se raidit à son tour, et s'arqua au-dessus de moi, donnant quelques derniers coups de bassin dans un râle presque bestial en criant mon prénom.  
>Puis il vint reposer sa tête sur mon torse, et écouta mon cœur qui battait la chamade. Ensuite Il se mit à mes cotés, tout en m'enlaçant et en déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux.<p>

**-Merci mon cœur pour ce merveilleux moment que tu m'as offert. **« dit il d'une voix toujours empli de désir ».

**-Merci à toi, je n'ai jamais ressenti de telles sensations et d'émotions en même temps. **« dis je dans un souffle ».

Il me serra encore plus contre lui tout en couvrant nos corps du drap.

**-Dort ma Bella, que les plus beaux rêves t'accompagnes.**

**-Ils seront merveilleux puisque tu es là. **« dis je, en relevant la tête pour l'embrasser » _(ohhlala!je suis entrain de tomber amoureuse de lui, non je suis incommensurablement et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui.)_

Nous restâmes enlacés et c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes endormi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**PDV Edward:**

Je me réveillais le 1er, avec Bella toujours dans mes bras. Je me sentais heureux, en exaltation même, pour la 1er fois de ma vie. Non, aucun mot ne pouvait qualifier mon état psychique en ce moment.. Je tenais dans mes bras la femme que j'aimais, la femme de ma vie.

Je ne pourrais désormais plus vivre sans elle. Je la voulais à mes cotés pour le reste de mes jours, je me sentais enfin entier, libéré, heureux dans ses bras. Elle était tout ce que je cherchais chez une femme : belle, intelligente, avec un sens de l'humour à couper.

Et je n'en revenais pas qu'elle ne m'ait pas repoussé hier quand je l'avais embrassé passionnément devant sa porte, qu'elle m'ait demandé de rester cette nuit. Lui faire l'amour avait été mon paradis, sentir son corps sous mes doigts, gouter sa peau, l'entendre gémir sous mes caresses. Le plus merveilleux avait été de l'entendre crier mon prénom à son 1er orgasme alors que mes doigts étaient en elle. L'euphorie que j'avais ressenti quand j'étais en elle, quand son bassin se mouvait contre le mien. Je sentis Bella s'agiter dans mes bras, preuve qu'elle se réveillait. Je tournais ma tête vers elle pour la regarder. Elle ouvrit les yeux, me fixa un petit moment puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres _(Oh! Ses lèvres étaient un pur péché)_

**-Bonjour **« dit elle d'une voix encore endormie »

**-Bonjour mon cœur, bien dormi? **« Demandais-je en lui caressant les cheveux »

**-Plus que bien, j'ai fait de magnifiques rêves **« me répondit-elle en élargissant son sourire » **et toi?**

**-La nuit la plus belle de ma vie, car tu étais dans mes bras **« lui répondis-je en passant ma main sur sa joue »

A ce contact elle s'approcha de moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec légèreté. Je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser ses lèvres de ma langue pour demander l'accès à sa bouche. Quand nos langues se rencontrèrent dans un ballet sensuel, mon bas ventre se fit déjà ressentir. Elle commença à faire glisser ses mains dans mon dos, et cela n'arrangeait rien à mon désir pour elle.

**-Bella….on devrait…. **« dis-je dans un souffle »

**-mmmm….oui….…tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**« dit elle au creux de mon oreille »

J'avais du mal à contrôler mes pensées et surtout mon corps.

-**Bella…tu as faim? Je suis sûr que tu aimerais un bon café accompagné d'un ou deux cookies. **

Elle me fixa de ses yeux chocolats, un sourire sur les lèvres.

**-Si tu me prends par les sentiments, je ne peux pas résister** « dit elle »

**-Alors je vais aller te chercher ça de suite. **« dis je en lui donnant un léger baiser sur ses douces lèvres »

**-C'est vrai? **« demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils » (OMG!j'adorais ça, tout ces petits mimiques me rendaient encore plus fou d'elle ».

-**Oui!on prend le petit-déjeuner tous les deux, ça te dit?**

**-Avec plaisir, rien que toi et moi. **

Je ne levais, m'habillais, l'embrassais sur le front et parti pour aller au Starbucks rien que pour son plaisir. Je descendis les escaliers, alla vers ma voiture et partis vers street Quinn où il y avait un Starbucks café. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées quand mon téléphone sonna, je regardais qui c 'était, tient rien d'étonnant, Emmett.

**-Allo! Emmett que veux tu? **« dit je »

**-Ce que je veux? tu es bête ou quoi, je veux tout savoir. Tu n'es pas rentré cette nuit, ça veut dire que toi et la voisine vous avez passé la nuit ensemble. Pour une fois que tu suis mes conseils. **« Dit-il en rigolant »

**-Emmett s'il te plait, laisses tomber, tu sais très bien que je ne te dirais rien de ce qui c'est passé.**

**-Ohh! Ce n'est pas juste ça, moi je te raconte… **»dit il en faisant semble de pleurer »

-**Je te fais remarquer que c'est toi qui me racontes, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que tu fais avec ces filles**. « dis-je sur le ton de l'ironie »

-**Ok!Ok!tu es où là? J'entends la circulation **« demanda-t-il »

**-Je suis dans ma voiture, je vais chercher le petit déjeuner au Starbucks sur Quinn.**

**-Tu vas à 30minutes de voiture, rien que pour aller chercher un p'tit dej? Il y a des coffee shop plus prêt tu sais **« dit il étonné »

**-Oui! Je sais mais Bella aime leurs cookies et je veux lui faire plaisir.**

**-Lui faire plaisir…tu ne lui as pas fait assez plaisir cette nuit mon chou**. « dit-il en éclatant de rire »

**-Emmett je t'en prie…tu commences à être lourd là**. « dis je un peu en colère »

**-Bon j'arrête, si j'ai plus le droit de plaisante en plus. Je voulais te dire qu'Alice a appelé hier soir, elle n'arrivait pas à te joindre sur ton portable, alors je lui expliquais pourquoi…..**

-**Emmett, tu ne lui as pas dit que j'étais avec une fille?**

**-Ben si pourquoi? **

**-Oh!arrêtes, tu l'as fait exprès, tu sais comment elle va réagir. Elle va débarquer maintenant pour la rencontrer. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle fasse fuir Bella, car elle n'est pas à son gout**.

**-Désolé mon pote, c'est vrai là. Je pense qu'elle va essayer te t'appeller en fin de journée. Désolé Ed. **« dit il en toute sincérité »

**-Je te laisse ,je suis arrivé, allez à ce soir**. « dis je »

**-Tu rentres ce soir ? Tu ne restes pas avec elle? **« me demanda-t-il »

Là il a touché juste, j'aimerais rester avec elle cette nuit, la serrer contre moi, lui faire l'amour comme aucun homme ne lui a fait l'amour. Me réveiller prêt d'elle.

**-Je ne sais pas. Allez bye **« dis-je »

Je raccrochais et pensais que je devais à tout prix empêcher ma petite sœur de venir. A chaque fois c'était pareil, elle faisait fuir la fille sous prétexte qu'elle ne la trouvait pas à son gout pour moi. Bon, d'un coté ce n'était pas des histoires sérieuses, je n'éprouvais pas le quart de ce que j'éprouve pour Bella. Je ne voulais pas la perdre. Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose et vite.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre excusez nous pour la fréquence de nos chapitres mais l'auteure de la fic n'a toujours pas d'ordi, alors on se débrouille comme on peut. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, le prochain ne devrait pas trop tarder.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

Chapitre 4

Je me dépêchais de rentrer pour rejoindre Bella, j'avais pris deux grands cafés, 4 cookies, 2 muffins et 2 beignets. J'espère que ça comblera sa faim. J'arrivais devant chez elle et sonnais à l'interphone.

**-Oui! Qui est là ? **« demande ma douce »

**-C'est moi mon cœur **« lui répondis je »

**-Moi qui?** « dit elle avec une voix interrogative »

**-Moi Edward, tu attends quelqu'un autre? **« dis je un peu inquiet »

**-Connait pas d'Edward, désolée **« dit-elle d'une voix sans émotion »

Alors là, mon cœur se serra, je ne comprenais plus rien. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Cette nuit ne représentait rien pour elle? C'était donc ça, rien qu'une nuit. C'est son rire qui me sortit de mes réflexions.

**-Vous ne seriez pas l'homme avec qui j'ai passé la plus belle de mes nuit? **« me demanda-t-elle »

Je fus rassurée, elle voulait jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi, coquine en plus.

**-Je ne sais pas! Avez vous aimé ce qu'il vous a fait? Belle demoiselle**. « dis je en souriant »

**-Oui beaucoup! Mais j'aimerais bien refaire l'expérience…si c'est possible? **« demanda-t-elle »

Elle voulait ma mort cette femme, je crois que je pourrais lui faire l'amour toute la journée. Elle ouvrit la porte, et je montais les escaliers. Et là, je la vis m'attendre devant la porte avec un de ses sourire, qui a pour effet de me donner des frissons,elle ne portait qu'une nuisette violette.

**-Ah! Mon petit déjeuner est arrivé, enfin, je commençais à être impatiente **« dit elle en me faisant entrer »

Je posais le paquet sur la table et on s'assit l'un a cote de l'autre.

**-Mais ça vient de chez Starbucks café?**« dit elle étonnée »

**-Oui pourquoi? Tu n'aimes plus?** « Demandais-je »

**-Si ! Mais il est encore fermé celui du coin de la rue, tu as été où ?**

**-Sur celui de Street Quinn, c'est le plus prêt que je connaisse.**

**-Tu n'avais pas besoin d'aller aussi loin, un autre Coffre Shop aurait été, c'est pour ça que tu as mis autant de temps.**

**-Tout ce temps ? A ce point ? Je voulais te faire plaisir mon cœur**. « Lui dis je en lui prenant la main et en déposant un doux baiser »

**-Merci, c'est adorable, et oui ç'était trop long pour moi ** « Dit-elle en ne souriant »

On prit notre petit déjeuner tout en parlant, on apprennait toujours à se connaitre. Elle avait fini son muffin et prit le tout et se leva.

**-Mais où tu vas ? **« la rattrapais je par la taille pour l'attirer vers moi »

**-Je vais jeter tout ça pourquoi?**

Je la fis s'assoir sur mes genoux, passais l'une de mes main sur sa joue tout en capturant son regard chocolat. J'approchais mes lèvres des siennes lentement, puis déposant un doux baiser. Elle crocheta ma nuque pour se coller a moi. Elle fis glisser sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, j'ouvris la bouche, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser ça. Au moment où nos langues s'entremêlèrent, elle colla plus son visage au mien, passa ses mains dans mes cheveux, ce qui me procura des frissons. Mes mains qui caressaient son dos, remontèrent lentement et vinrent effleurer ses omoplates, doucement je passais mes pouces sous les fines bretelles de sa nuisette. Sa peau était aussi douce que du satin. Je me séparais de ses lèvres pour attaquer son cou avec ma langue, elle pencha sa tête pour me donner plus d'accès. Je me régalais du goût de sa peau. Mes mains redescendirent sur ses hanches pour continuer jusqu'à sa cuisse, que j'effleurais du bout des doigts.

Quand son téléphone sonna…_.(Eh!merde….)_

-**Tu vas répondre ? **« lui dis je, tout en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou »

-**Laisses le répondeur faire son travail **« dit elle dans un souffle »

**-A ta guise ma belle.**

La personne ne laissa pas de message … Je continuais toujours mes caresses quand le téléphone re-sonna. Et cette fois-ci la personne laissa un message.

**-Bella ? C'est Rose, j'essaie de te joindre depuis hier soir, tu ne réponds ni sur ton portable ni sur ton fixe…Ne me dis pas que tu es avec Edw….**

A ces mots Bella se figea et se leva à toute vitesse. Elle attrapa le combiné.

**-Oui! Rose je suis là …. Il s'est passé quelque chose?…. mais non …. n'importe quoi …. ok .…non je n'ai pas oublié … je te rappelle plus tard promis, bisous.**

Je regardais ma belle parler au téléphone, je pensais à ce que j'avais envie de lui faire, à sa peau sous mes lèvres. _(ohlala ça va plus mec ,calme toi !). _Elle se retourna et s'avança vers moi et me disant :

**-Je suis désolée mais j'avais prévu que je passerais la journée avec Rose, Angela et sa petite cousine, je leur ai promis je….**

**-Ce n'est pas grave mon cœur **« lui dis je en m'approchant d'elle » **On pourra se voir ce soir si tu veux?**

**-OUI et OUI, et puis demain c'est dimanche, je n'ai pas cours. On pourra rester un peu plus au lit **« dit-elle en mordant sa lèvre inférieure »

-**Et peut être même toute la journée **« lui répondis je en l'embrassant »

**-Mmmmmm ! C'est une idée qui me tente bien ! **« dit elle en passant ses mains derrière ma nuque »

Je lui dis au revoir, puis rentrais chez moi, où je retrouvais Emmett assit qui mangeait un pot de beurre de cacahuète à la petite cuillère _(il est incroyable..il mange tout le temps et ne prend aucun kilo !)._

Je téléphonais à ma petite sœur avant qu'elle ne m'appelle, et bien je ne fus pas déçu, elle me bombarda de questions sur Bella, et bien sur après au moins 1h, je ne réussis pas à la dissuader de venir le week end prochain. Comment j'allais faire?

**PDV Bella:**

Je n'en revenais pas, j'ai passé l'une des plus belles soirées de ma vie, et je me suis réveillée dans les bras d'Edward, j'ai cru rêver sur le coup, il était si doux, délicat, attentionné et fougueux à la fois. J'en étais sûre, j'étais intensément, irrévocablement et totalement amoureuse de lui.

J'ai passé la journée avec Rose, Angela et sa petite cousine, bon j'avoue la moitié de la journée on a parlé d'Edward et de notre soirée. (_OMG! Quand j'y pense j'ai des frissons)_. Elles étaient ravies pour moi, elles me disaient **« tu es enfin sortie de ta coquille »**

Rose était sur un petit nuage mais méfiante à la fois **« si il te fait souffrir, il aura à faire à moi! OK ? »** dit elle avec son air de dire attention je peux être une vraie amazone.

Je leur demandais si ça ne les dérangeait pas si je les laissais ce soir, comme tous les samedi c'était « soirée entre filles ». Elles rirent à l'unisson et me répondirent **« N'importe quoi, bien sur que l'on ne t'en veut pas, va passer la soirée avec ton homme ».**

Je rentrais chez moi ranger un peu, préparais le dîner, mis une belle table, installais des bougies et finis par aller prendre une douche. Rose m'avait forcé à acheter cet après midi, un petit ensemble de lingerie (_Ohlala! Je vais ressembler à quoi avec ça?) _C'est un ensemble à dentelle noire avec des petits froufrous. Puis je passais une petite robe simple, achetée elle aussi cet après midi _( elle m'en a fait acheter des trucs)._

19h00, on sonna à la porte, j'allais ouvrir le cœur battant.(respire Bella...respire..)

**-Oui! Qui est là? **« Demandais je, _on ne sait jamais, ce n'est peut être pas Edward »_

**-C'est Edward, tu me fais monter ou tu m'as oublié comme ce matin?**

**-Je ne pourrais jamais plus t'oublier désormais **« dis-je » _(J'ai vraiment dit ça ? c'était sorti tout seul de ma bouche... je vais mourir de honte)_

Je lui ouvris la porte d'en bas, jetais un dernier coup d'oeil à ma tenue, puis ouvris la porte d'entrée comme se matin. Il arrivait en haut des marches, s'avançait vers moi avec un sourire en coin _(OMG ce sourire me transperçait de toute part à chaque fois) _et il avait un bouquet de fleur a la main. Il me l'offrit tout en m'embrassant sur le front.

**-Merci il est magnifique **« dis-je tout en sentant le bouquet et surement les joues rouges »

**-Pas aussi beau que toi mon cœur. **« dit il »

Je le fis entrer, il écarquilla les yeux voyant l'ambiance que j'avais préparé, puis il se tourna vers moi et me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds.

**-Tu es tout simplement magnifique, et c'est en quel honneur? **« dit-il en caressant ma joue »

**-Pour toi, j'avais envie de te faire plaisir, ça ne te plait pas? **« Demandais-je »

**-Oh que si ! ça me plait, je suis le plus chanceux des hommes**. « dit-il en effleurant mes lèvres »

Je mis les fleurs dans un vase et le posa sur la table, puis on s'installait. J'avais préparé des lasagnes et en dessert un moelleux au chocolat. Durant toute la soirée nous avons parlé. Edward avait grandi à Forks, une petite bourgade de Washington , il avait une petite sœur prénommée Alice. Il me demanda par la même occasion si j'étais libre le week end prochain, car sa sœur venait lui rendre visite. Et que de toute façon, elle voulait me rencontrer, qu'elle ferait tout pour le faire et qu'elle était très persuasive. Alors autant me prévenir. J'acceptais, ça ne devait pas être un démon, vu comment est le frère. Même si il dit que c'est une tornade remplie d'énergie. Ce qui me fis rire. Puis on parla de littérature (_ben oui il aime les livres tout comme moi)._

A la fin du repas, une fois la table débarrassée et rangée dans le lave vaisselle, je retournais au salon. Il était entrain de regarder par la fenêtre, il se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire. Puis il se dirigea vers ma chaine hifi et l'alluma, il tomba sur ma chanson préféré « Cut », il se rapprocha de moi, se mit derrière moi et m'enlaça par la taille. Il déposa son menton sur mon épaule et commença à se balancer d'un coté et de l'autre.

**-Edward…Je ne sais pas danser… **« Dis-je d'une voix gênée »

-C**hut…ferme les yeux...mon amour**« chuchota-t-il. »

_(hein? quoi? Mon amour? J'ai bien entendu ?…)_

Je fermais les paupières et essayais de me laisser bercer par la musique et par son mouvement, et je réussis à me laisser emporter par la musique. Il attrapa mes mains et commença à jouer sensuellement avec nos doigts, en les entrelaçant. Puis ses lèvres effleurèrent la courbe de mon cou, déclenchant en moi une cascade frissons, je basculais ma tête en arrière et vint poser celle-ci sur son épaule,je me laisser complètement aller avec lui.

Je me retournais pour lui faire face et aperçu son regard rempli de désir et d'envie, comme hier soir. Je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque, lui posa ses mains au bas de mes hanches me collant plus à lui, nous restâmes à nous regarder tout en continuant de nous balancer pendant plusieurs minutes.

J'avais l'impression d'être la plus belle femme du monde dans ses yeux, ce qui me fit rougir, il le vit, me sourit et embrassa mes joues avant de trouver mes lèvres. Ses mains glissaient le long de mon dos et agrippèrent fermement mes hanches, augmentant la promiscuité de nos bassins. Puis à mon tour, je fis courir mes lèvres sur sa mâchoire, j'attrapais son lobe avec ma bouche et me mis à le sucer. Il stoppa immédiatement ces caresses et me fixa du regard.

**-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça Bella, sinon je ne vais pas te résister. **« dit-il »

**-Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu me résistes, et puis c'est toi qui a commencé d'abord, je ne fais que continuer ce que tu as entrepris **« dis-je »

Pour seule réponse, il me fit lever les bras et me retira ma robe en un clin d'oeil. A la vue de mon petit ensemble, il se figea en soulevant un sourcil. _(Je crois que Rose à toucher bon avec cet ensemble)_

**-Tu me rends fou, tu es ma tentatrice et cet ensemble n'arrange rien à mon désir pour toi. **« dit-il avec une voix déjà rauque » _(Yes!Gagné!)_

Ses mains longèrent mes flancs et vinrent détacher mon soutien-gorge, sa bouche se frayait un chemin sur mon sternum et un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque je sentis sa langue sur mes seins. Puis je mis mes mains sur son torse pour déboutonner sa chemise et lui enlever, puis je fis glisser mes doigts sur son torse mais je ne m'arrêtais pas là, je continuais ma course sur son jean, effleurant son intimité.

**-Bella….tu fais …. tu …. **« dit-il dans un souffle en bégayant » _(Hihihi!Que du bonheur)_

Je déboutonnais aussi son pantalon et le fis descendre, il enlevait ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, on n'était à égalité. Je collais ma poitrine contre lui et déposais des baisers sur sa clavicule. Il me déposa avec douceur sur le canapé, il se pencha au-dessus de moi et s'installa entre mes cuisses avant d'embrasser mon cou.

-**Edward….. **« Dis-je dans un souffle à mon tour »

Je le sentis sourire sur la peau de mon cou, puis il vint coller ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa passionnément, nos langues s'entremêlant dans une synchronisation fantastique. Je ne restais pas inerte, mes mains se dirigèrent vers son boxer, je sentis ses muscles abdominaux se tendre au contact de mes mains sur sa peau. Ma main droite s'introduit dans son boxer et commença mes caresses.

**-Mmmmm ….. Bella ! **« dit-il dans un souffle aussi »

Ses bras étaient tendus de chaque coté de ma tête et je pouvais le voir ouvrir et fermer la bouche, il se laissait aller à ses émotions. Puis il releva la tête et croisa mon regard, il se releva, agrippa les bords de mon shorty et le fit glisser sur mes jambes.

**-Tu vas voir ce dont je suis capable...Miss Swan**« dit il au creu de mon oreille » _(Mon dieu aide moi….je ne va ispas tenir)_

Il donna un coup de langue entre mes seins puis releva la tête pour me regarder. Ce geste eut le don d'affoler mon rythme cardiaque. Il repartit à l'assaut de mon buste, faisant courir sa langue sur mes seins et ses mains sur mon ventre. Par réflexe, je cambrais mon dos pour rechercher plus de contact ,et mes mains fourragèrent ses cheveux. Puis sa tête se dirigea vers le bas de mon ventre, je sentis ses lèvres sur mon intimité, mon corps prit feu immédiatement. Sentir la langue d'Edward sur cette partie de mon corps vint décupler mon trouble et mon désir pour lui.

**-Mon dieu Edward! **« Dis-je dans un petit cri »

Puis il inséra deux doigts en moi tout en commençant des va-et-vient, mes muscles se contractèrent indépendamment de ma volonté, mon dos s'arquait, mes mains agrippaient avec force sa chevelure et mes hanches roulaient sous lui. Puis soudain, tous les nerfs de mon corps se contractèrent sur ses doigts, et un orgasme merveilleux prit possession de mon corps tout entier.

Avec nonchalance, il remonta vers moi en déposant des baisers sur tout mon corps. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver une respiration à peu près normale._(OMG! j'avais le plus fantastique des hommes pour moi)._

Une fois mes esprits retrouvés, je le fis basculer pour qu'il s'assoit me positionnant à califourchon sur lui, tout en ondulant mon bassin contre le sien, frottant son sexe contre le mien. Puis attrapais son membre, et l'introduis en moi. Nous gémîmes tous deux sous la sensation, je poursuivis la pénétration et entamais doucement les va-et-vient en roulant mon bassin sur lui. Les mains d'Edward vinrent agripper mes hanches, pour qu'il puisse donner des coups de bassin, intensifiant la pénétration. Je croisais son regard, il passa l'une de ses mains sur ma joue et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes en m'embrassant passionnément, tout en continuant nos va-et-vient.

On n'était front contre front, soudain les parois de mon intimité se contractèrent autour de lui, déchargeant en moi une onde de plaisir indéchiffrable, ce qui m'arracha un cri qu'Edward vint étouffer en planquant sa bouche sur mes lèvres. Je le sentis sourire sur mes lèvres, puis il nous fit basculer de nouveau sur le canapé, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour le sentir se tendre et le voir s'arquer sous moi, son regard plongé dans le mien, il n'était que plus beau en cet instant.

Comme la nuit précédente, il reposa sa tête sur mon torse pendant quelques minutes.

**-Bella….je t'aime **« dit il au creu de mon oreille »

**-Je t'aime aussi Edward **« dis-je »


	5. Chapter 5

**_Nous revoilou avec un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture._**

**Chapitre 5**

PDVB:

Edward est un amant merveilleux, m'endormir dans ses bras est un pur bonheur, je me sentais protégée, sereine, libérée, aimée. J'étais la femme la plus heureuse du monde, j'ai trouvé mon grand amour, mon âme sœur.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce qui m'arrive, je vis un rêve éveillé. Edward et moi nous étions plus amoureux que jamais. Il était tout simplement merveilleux. Il m'attendait tous les soirs, assis sur ses escaliers, avec un café et mon cookie. Je m'asseyais prêt de lui et on parlait. On passait aussi presque tous nos soirs ensemble, et nos nuits par la même occasion, bon on n'était plutôt chez moi car avec Emmett au moins on n'était tranquille.

Emmett était un garçon adorable, un gros nounours, on pouvait sentir qu'il considérait Edward comme un frère, il était prêt à beaucoup de chose pour lui. Mais bon dieu, qu'il était coureur de jupon, tout ce qui avait une poitrine était pour lui. Je pense qu'il lui faudrait une fille qui le mate un peu, une comme lui. _(Tiens, il s'entendrait bien avec Rose…) _N''importe quoi, je veux caser tout le monde maintenant que je suis follement amoureuse.

On n'était jeudi, Edward était nerveux car sa chère petite Alice allait arriver le samedi pour me rencontrer. Il avait peur qu'elle me fasse fuir, et il avait tout fait pour qu'elle ne vienne pas, mais elle était têtue _(là je sais de qui elle tient)._ Bon elle ne devait pas être un démon non plus avec un frère comme Edward.

**-Edward arrêtes s'il te plait, tout va bien se passer, arrêtes de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. **« Dis-je en soupirant »

-**Mais tu ne la connais pas, elle a fait fuir toutes les filles que j'ai fréquenté.** « dit-il désespéré »

**-Ah bon ! Parce qu'il y en a eu beaucoup des filles ?**

**-Non pas tant que ça et puis c'est différant avec toi** « dit il en s'approchant de moi »

-**Et en quoi c'est différent cette fois ?**

Tout en s'asseyant à mes côtés, il prit mes mains et me fixa de son regard émeraude.

-**Je n'étais pas aussi éperdument amoureux.** « Tout en m'embrassant d'un doux et tendre baiser »

-**Ah ! Je comprends mieux et suis ravie de le savoir. Et puis au fait…**

**-Oui mon amour.**

**-Je t'aime** « dis-je »

Il prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa avec tout son amour, et je crochetais sa nuque quand il lécha ma lèvre pour demander l'accès à ma bouche. Notre baiser devint plus fougueux et passionné. Nos mains se mirent à se balader sur nos corps qui ne demandaient qu'une chose…. S'unir… Et encore une nuit de plus où nous faisions l'amour.

On était vendredi et je n'avais cours que le matin, alors je décidais d'aller faire un peu de ménage chez les garçons, histoire qu'Alice et son fiancé Jasper arrive dans un endroit propre. Enfin ce n'etait pas sale chez les garçons au contraire, pour deux types qui vivent ensemble, c'est propre et entretenu. Mais pas autant qu'une fille _(ben oui c'est vrai quoi)._

Edward m'aiderait car il avait pausé son vendredi pour préparer l'appartement afin de préparer l'arrivée de sa sœur chérie. Je changeais les draps du lit d'Edward, car il laissera son lit à Alice et Jasper, quand d'un seul coup je fus basculée sur le lit avec Edward sur moi, couvrant mon cou de baisers.

-**Mais que fais tu Edward ?** « Lui demandais-je en soupirant »

-**Ben je profite avant que tu changes les draps **« dit il en souriant contre ma peau »

-**Mais ce n'est pas le moment ! On a encore pleins de choses à faire.**

**-MMMMM ! Moi aussi j'ai une chose importante à faire** « dit il sérieusement »

**-Ahhh ! Et c'est quoi cette chose importante?**

**-Te faire l'amour ici et maintenant, te faire frémir sous mes caresses** « dit il en me fixant de son regard rempli de désir »

Je ne pouvais rien faire quand il faisait ça, j'étais à sa merci. Je me laissais aller à ses douces caresses, après tout Alice n'arrivait que demain matin…

Quand le téléphone sonna….

**-Laisses le répondeur va s'en charger** « dit Edward tout en embrassant mon ventre »

Le répondeur se déclencha et la voix d' Emmett résonna dans tout l'appartement.

**-Eddy ! Je sais que tu es là….réponds….retires toi d'entre les jambes de Bella….**

**-Je vais tuer ce type un de ces jours…** »râla Edward tout en allant répondre »

**-Tu te dépêches ou quoi…. « **ria Emmett dans le téléphone »

**-Oui Emmett que veux-tu ?** « dit mon amoureux en colère »

**-J'ai à tout pris besoin que tu me ramènes le document vert qui est sur mon bureau et de suite s'il te plait.**

**-Non mais je rêve là…..tu me déranges pour ça…**

**-S'il te plait c'est très important, c'est la liste des inscriptions pour le tournoi. Je dois absolument les envoiyer avant minuit ce soir.**

**-Emmett je te jure un jour tu oublieras ta tête** « dit Edward d'une voix désespérée »

**-Eddy…. **»Dit Emmett en faisant semblant de pleurnicher au téléphone »

**-Mon cœur vas y…moi je vais finir ce que j'ai commencé avant que tu ne me déranges. **« Dis je en souriant »

Il avait l'air déçu, il me fixait….

**-Ok !J'arrive je t'amène ça, mais tu as de la chance que je suis amoureux d'un ange, qui me dit de le faire.**

-**Merci Bellanoutte tu es la meilleure, je t'aime aussi…** »dit-il en éclatant de rire »

**-Et !ça va pas toi..pas touches… **»dit Edward d'un sérieux déroutant »

-**Moi aussi je t'aime gros nounours** « dis-je en souriant »

**-Gros nounours, et moi alors **« dit Edward avec un air tout triste »

**-Toi et ben tu es mon amoureux et mon cœur t'appartient** « dis-je »

-**Je reviens vite mon amour et je compte bien finir ce que j'ai commencé avec toi en rentrant. **« dit-il en embrassant mon front »

Edward partit pour emmener le dossier à Emmett. Je continuais donc le rangement de l'appartement. Quand d'un seul coup, on frappa à la porte, je regardais l'heure, ça ne pouvait pas être Edward, il était parti seulement depuis 30 minutes, et il faillait déjà 40 minutes pour y aller. Je me précipitais à la porte et ouvrit… Je fus surprise de voir une petite tournage brune traverser la pièce en riant.

- **Frerot adoré ou es tu ? **

-**Bonjour, je peux peut être vous aider ?** « Dis-je »

Je ne sais pourquoi mais je savais que cela devait être Alice qui arrivait un jour plus tôt…

-**Qui êtes vous ?** « dit-elle en me fixant d'un regard froid »

**-Bonjour je suis Bella…Edward vient de s'absenter mais on ne vous attendait pas avant demain matin.** « Dis-je »

**-Je voulais faire une surprise à Edward** « dit elle déçu »

**-Ne vous en faites pas la surprise n'est pas gâchée, il sera aussi surpris de vous voir à son retour** « dis-je en souriant »

Elle me fit un grand sourire me regardant des pieds à la tête et me dit :

**-Un petit café ça te dit ? …et au faite je te présentes Jasper mon fiancé chéri.**

**-Bonjour, enchantée de vous connaitre.**

**-De même** « dit il en souriant »

**-Chéri, tu voudrais bien aller chercher à manger pour ce soir s'il te plait, comme ça je vais faire connaisse avec Bella**.

**-Bien sûr mon petit lutin d'amour** « dit il en l'embrassant sur la joue »

Une fois Jasper parti je préparais le café, Alice me bombarda de questions au sujet de ma vie. Edward avait raison, elle voulait jauger les personnes. Mais d'un coté, je trouvais ça mignon qu'elle veuille protéger son grand frère.

**-Tu sais Alice, je ne veux pas de mal à ton frère, je suis simplement follement et totalement amoureuse de lui, et je ne veux que son bonheur…. (**_mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça et à sa sœur en plus, que va t'elle penser )_

**-Je sais…j'ai compris et puis il m'a dit que des éloges sur toi, il n'a jamais été comme ça avec une fille. **« dit-elle tout sourire »

**-C'est vrai ?** »Dis-je la tête baissée »

**-Oui ! Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je t'aime bien, et je pense qu'on va être de grands amies…si tu le veux ?** « dit elle en me faisant un sourire magnifique »

**-Oui avec grand plaisir.**

On se regardait et éclatait de rire ensemble comme de veilles amies de toujours.

Cela peut paraitre bizarre, mais je la considèrais déjà comme une sœur…_(drôle d'impression)_

Quand Jasper rentra les bras chargés de paquets, on l'aidait à tout déballer. Je demandais si il voulait de l'aide, mais il me dit qu'il se débrouillerait, que c'est lui qui cuisinait ce soir et qu'on devait moi et Alice sortir de la cuisine. Alice l'embrassa sur les lèvres et nous retournions au salon et on se mit à parler de nos vie.

Je commençais vraiment à l'adorer, pourquoi Edward avait peur d'elle, elle est super gentille.

**-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?** « demandais-je à Alice »

**-Oui je veux bien merci, un coca tu as ça ?**

**-Bien sûr, je vais le chercher mais tu crois que Jasper va bien vouloir me laisser rentrer dans la cuisine ?** « dis-je en riant »

**-Tu lui dis que c'est pour moi** « dit elle en éclatant de rire »

On rigolait quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Edward entra. Il ne bougeait pas, restait figé devant l'entrée à nous fixer d'un air inquiet.

**_Une petite review pour pour nous donner votre avis ;) Merci_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**PDV Edward :**

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je voyais devant mes yeux, sur mon canapé. Mais que fait Alice dans mon salon ? Elle ne devait arriver que demain matin. Alors là, je commençais à paniquer, qu'avait elle dit à Bella ? Et où était Bella ? Mon dieu, NON ! Pas ça, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans elle. Comment je vais faire ? J'allais me mettre à crier sur ma sœur quand j'entendis une voix familière … Sa voix.

**-Tu es déjà rentré, ** **tu as fait vite **« dit la douce voix de ma bien aimée, en sortant de la cuisine avec 2 canettes de coca à la main » _(Ouf ! Elle est toujours là…merci seigneur)_

**-Oui mon cœur ! Mais Alice que fais tu déjà la ?** « Demandais je la voix tremblante»

**-Ben voilà comment tu dis bonjour à ta sœur que tu n'as pas vu depuis 6 mois ? Quel bel accueil ! ** **Bella nous a très bien accueillie…elle**… « dit Alice avec une moue »

**-Mais non petite sœur, viens dans mes bras.**

Elle sauta dans mes bras en m'embrassant sur la joue, je la serrais, elle m'avait tellement manqué.

**-Tu m'as manqué Frérot. **" dit-elle une larme à l'œil"

**-A moi aussi ma petite tornade adorée, mais où est Jasper ?**

**-Il est dans la cuisine, il nous a interdit d'y entrer, il prépare le diner** « répond ma Bella tout en me souriant»

Je ne peux me retenir d'aller vers elle pour la serrer dans mes bras, de lui déposer un baiser sur son front en lui chuchotant à son oreille que je l'aime plus que tout. Elle se serra encore plus contre moi, posa une main sur ma joue et me répondis :

**-Je t'aime aussi.** « En souriant et en mordant sa lèvre inférieure tout en capturant mon regard de ses yeux chocolats»

**-Et bien les amoureux, n'oubliez pas que je suis là moi **« dit Alice tout sourire »

Alors là c'est bizarre, je ne l'avais jamais vu se comporter ainsi en présence d'une de mes petites amies. Ce qui m'inquietait davantage, que pouvait-elle mijoter ? Ce n'est pas bon pour moi ça.

**-Mon chéri, je dois rentrer, je vais te laisser avec ta sœur, vous avez besoin de vous retrouver. **

**-Ah non ! Tu restes dîner avec nous** « dit Alice en fronçant un sourcil »

**-Mais je ne voudrais pas déranger vos retrouvailles, 6 mois ça a du être long. **

**-Tu nous déranges pas mon amour, je veux que tu sois près de moi à tout moment **« lui réponds-je »

**-Oui et je ne veux pas me retrouver avec 3 hommes toute seule moi, ne me laisses pas tomber Bella s'il te plait**. « répond Alice toujours en faisant sa moue de supplication »

Mais qui a piqué ma sœur ? Elle se comporte comme si elle connaissait Bella depuis toujours, pire elle se comporte comme si elles étaient amies, je ne comprends plus rien. Je suis vraiment perdu sur ce coup.

**-Ok! Mais avant je vais aller prendre une bonne douche et me changer, je reviens vers 19h ça ira ? Je dois passer un coup de fil à mes parents avant.**

Une fois Bella partie, je scrute Alice d'un mauvais d'œil.

**-Tu** **mijotes quoi pour être aussi gentille avec elle ?** « Lui dis-je d'une voix dure en croisant mes bras sur mon torse»

**-Mais rien cher grand frère. **"dit-elle avec son sourire malicieux"

**-Arrêtes ! Tu n'as jamais été comme ça avec les autres,** **il t'arrive quoi?** « Dis-je en colère »

**-Parce qu'elles n'étaient pas faites pour toi, mais Bella est pour toi, elle est même ton âme sœur, j'en suis sûre. Elle est parfaite pour toi, intelligente, belle, glamour, simple, douce, gentille et sans compter qu'elle est totalement folle de toi. Tu as trouvé l'amour, le vrai et je suis la plus heureuse des petites sœurs. Et en plus, je l'adore moi aussi, elle sera une grande amie, elle l'est déjà en faite. « **Dit-elle tout sourire et me fixant de ses yeux verts comme les miens »

Elle avait débité tout son paraphe sans respirer, tout en me regardant de ses petits yeux de lutin, je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle aime Bella, elle était parfaite pour moi et était folle de moi ce n'est pas possible.

**-Totalement folle de moi, tu exagères un peu là ?** « Lui répondis-je tête baissée »

**-Non !Non !Elle me l'a dit, c'est vrai … Mais ne lui répètes pas s'il te plait, elle a partagé ses sentiments avec moi, mais elle semblait gênée et elle est devenue toute rouge. **

Alors là je n'arrivais pas à y croire, ma sœur adorée et ma Bella était déjà amie. Elle était vraiment la femme de ma vie. Je pris ma sœur dans mes bras et la fit tourner dans la pièce.

**-Merci… merci ma petite tornade, je l'aime et je ne veux pas la perdre, Elle est tout pour moi, je suis le plus heureux des hommes quand je l'ai près de moi** « répètais je en souriant »

**-Oui j'avais compris que tu étais fou d'elle…fais moi redescendre Edward, je commence avoir le tournis.** « dit-elle en éclatant de rire »

**-Et bien ça, c'est des retrouvailles** « dit Jasper derrière nous »

**-Salut Jasper comment tu vas mon pote?** « dis-je tout en se tapant les mains comme au lycée »

En y repensant, de voir mon deuxième meilleur ami depuis le lycée sortir avec ma petite sœur ça me faisait toujours bizarre, mais bon ils vont bien ensemble, ils ont leur équilibre et ma sœur est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.

**-Salut Edward comment vas tu ? Quelle question, tu vas très bien, tu es en pleine forme et amoureux fou. **« dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil »

**-Et les 2 potes là, il faut préparer la table…et toi mon chéri tu as déjà fini de cuisiner ?** « Dit Alice les mains sur les hanches comme pour donner un ordre »

**-J'y retourne de suite mon lutin. **"Dit il en embrassant l'une de ses mains"

On préparait une belle table avec Alice et Jasper nous avait préparé un risotto de poulet et un tiramisu comme dessert. Alice n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions sur Bella et moi, elle semblait vraiment déjà aimée Bella. Incroyable, je n'arrivais pas à y croire encore, c'était peut être un rêve. 19H on sonna à la porte, je courus vers la porte et quand j'ouvris mon ange apparu tout sourire, dans une magnifique robe bleue, dieu qu'elle était belle.

**-Bella! tu es ravissante** « dit Alice en la regardant »

**-Merci Alice, je voulais faire plaisir à Edward et je sais qu'il aime le bleu** « dit elle en pinçant sa lèvre »

OMG ! Elle va me rendre fou de désir, quand elle fait ça je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me jeter sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha de moi et déposa un doux baiser sur la commissure de mes lèvres.

**-Tu es magnifique mon cœur, peu importe ce que tu portes, tu es toujours magnifique**. « Lui dis je en lui caressant la joue »

**-Peu importe ce que je porte ?** « Dit elle en levant un sourcil »

**-Et bien quand tu ne portes rien c'est encore mieux, quand je peux sentir ****ta peau sous mes lèvres c'est mille fois mieux.** « Lui dis je au creux de son oreille »

Ce qui lui provoqua des frissons, j'adorais lui faire ressentir ça, la sentir défaillir de la sorte rien qu'avec mes mots et mes caresses. Je me régalais et j'espérais que cela ne cesserait jamais.

La soirée se passa parfaitement bien, Jasper était un cuisinier imparable. Alice et Bella se parlaient comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours, notre chère Emmett bien sûr lançait ses blagues habituelles et dévorait tel un ogre comme à son habitude.

Bella allait rentrer chez elle, j'allais la suivre mais c'était sans compter Alice qui nous persuadait de rester dormir à l'appartement, et je n'en fus que plus heureux, savoir qu'elle allait s'endormir dans mes bras était un grand bonheur, et en plus chez moi. Je ne serais pas obligé de me lever de bonne heure pour retourner à mon appart, pour le petit déjeuner.

Tout le monde se dit bonne nuit. Comme prévu je laissais ma chambre à Alice et Jasper, moi et Bella nous prenions le canapé dans le salon.

**-Je** **reviens dans quelques minutes, je vais prendre une douche pour me rafraichir avant de dormir **« dit ma douce »

**-Et je peux venir ?** « Tout en la serrant contre moi »

**-Edward on n'est pas seuls … il y a Emmett et Alice/Jasper** « repliqua-t-elle »

**-Juste une douche, rien qu'une douche tout les deux, et la salle de bain est séparée des chambres.** « Dis-je en souriant et en lui caressant la joue de mon pouce»

**-Bon !OK ! Mais pas de mains baladeuses.** « Dit-elle sérieusement en me pointant du doigt»

**-Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de ne pas résister ?** « Dis je au creux de son oreille »

**-MMM ! A vrai dire…OUI** « dit-elle avant de partir vers la salle de bain »

Je la suivais, elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche, je fis de même et entra à mon tour. Voir l'eau couler sur son corps parfait ne n'aidait pas du tout à tenir ma promesse. Je la désirais plus que tout, je voulais sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, gouter ses lèvres, sa peau de satin sur ma langue. Elle était dos à moi, je la retournais et plongeais dans ses yeux chocolat.

**-Edward tu m'as promis** « dit elle en posant une main sur mon torse pour me repousser »

Mais au moment où elle posa une main sur moi, je la tirais vers moi pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle réagit de suite en crochetant mon cou pour plus de contact.

Mes mains descendirent le long de ses riens pour la prendre par les hanches, et la rapprocher encore un peu plus de moi. A bout de souffle, je mis fin à notre baiser mais mes lèvres ne quittèrent pas sa peau. Attaquant sa mâchoire, son cou, sa clavicule descendant jusqu'à sa poitrine et chacun de ses seins. Elle gémit en mordant sa lèvre tout en passant ses mains dans mes cheveux.

**-Edward, on ne devrait pas…on…n'est pas …seuld….s'il...te…plait…mmmm…** »Dit-elle haletante »

**-Pourquoi pas, ils dorment tous mon amour, je veux juste te voir frémir, te voir jouir** » Dis-je sur la peau de son cou »

-**Edward…ce n'est…raisonnable…** "dit-elle dans un petit gémissement"

Je décidais de descendre vers la partie la plus vive de son anatomie, au moment où je déposais un baiser sur son clitoris, elle ne put retenir un gémissement fort.

Je lui plaçait l'une de ses jambes sur mon épaule pour plus de facilité, mes mains ne restèrent pas inactives, l'une massait sa cuisse et l'autre était posée sur sa hanche. Je posais ma langue sur son intimité pour lécher son clitoris, le sucer et le mordiller, ce qui la fit gémir de plus belle. Je fis pénétrer deux doigts en elle, elle se cambra pour plus de contact. Sur ce j'en rajoutais un troisième puis accélérais mon mouvement de va-et-vient en elle. Elle agrippa mes cheveux avec ses mains et je me mis à caresser sa poitrine avec mon autre main tout en continuant mes va-et-vient.

Au bout d'un moment, ses parois se resserrèrent autour de mes doigts. Un orgasme puissant la traversa et elle ne put retenir son cri, pour éviter un trop gros bruit je plaçais ma main qui était sur son sein sur sa bouche, tout en remontant vers son cou par des petits baisers sur son corps. Une fois ses tremblement finis, je retirais ma main de sa bouche et la regardais dans les yeux.

**-Tu es magnifique lorsque tu jouis, la plus belle femme du monde** « lui dis je en l'embrassant langoureusement »

**-Tu es tout simplement incroyable… je n'arrive pas à me contrôler…quand tu fais ça…c'est pas juste…** » dit-elle encore à bout de souffle »

**-MMMM ! Mais moi j'aime ça ! J'aime te savoir sous mon emprise, avoir le contrôle sur toi, te voire gémir sous mes baisers et mes caresses, et le plus beau te voir jouir sur ma langue et mes doigts **« Lui dis-je en lui embrassent la mâchoire»

Puis elle mit ses mains sur mon torse et me poussa contre le carrelage de la douche, elle ne fixa droit dans les yeux avec un sourire en coin, un sourire taquin. Elle descendit ses mains sur mon sexe déjà dur, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un grognement de plaisir.

**-MMM !Moi aussi je peux te faire défaillir et t'avoir sous mon contrôle**« dit-elle le regard malicieux »

Elle me rends fou cette femme, je ne peux plus me contrôler dans ses bras. Elle descendit tout doucement en embrassant mon torse, mes abdos puis sa tête arriva juste devant mon érection. Elle me jeta un dernier coup d'œil à travers ses cils, et tout en me souriant elle commença à lécher le bout de mon sexe, le pris dans sa main en commençant des vas-et-viens. Je grognais de plaisir, elle était si douce, chaude, je me laissais totalement aller. Elle me prit entièrement dans sa bouche et commença des va-et-vient rythmés, en accélérant toujours plus. Je ne pouvais plus tenir, j'allais jouir d'un moment à l'autre tellement c'était bon.

**-Bella…je ne vais pas tarder….à venir…rélèves toi…mon…amour…s'il…te…plait...relèves…toi.** « Dis-je dans un souffle »

Mais elle continua jusqu'au bout, me donnant une dernière succion forte, je ne pus me retenir et éjaculais dans sa bouche en criant son prénom. Je la pris par les épaules pour la faire remonter à moi, l'embrassant passionnément, me goûtant par le même occasion, elle avait les lèvres si douces, un délice.

**-Mon amour...tu es incroyable, jamais tu m'avais fait ça…c'est une sensation...indescriptible, une sensation vraiment forte.** « Lui dis je en caressent sa joue de mon pouce »

**-Et toi aussi tu m'as fait voir les étoiles…frissonnée de plaisir…personne ne m'a jamais fait ressentir tant de chose en même temps.** « Dit-elle en se collant à moi et en m'embrassant tendrement »

On sortit de la douche, mit nos pyjamas et je la pris dans mes bras pour la porter jusqu'au salon.

**-Mais que fais tu Edward ? Je peux marcher.** « dit-elle »

**-Oui…je sais… mais j'ai envie de t'avoir dans mes bras et je ne te lâcherais plus jamais. Tu es mon unique amour Bella, tu as pris mon cœur pour l'emprisonner et le garder avec toi. **« Lui dis-je en posant mon front contre le sien »

Elle me regardais fixement sans parler… J'avais surement était trop loin dans mes paroles, je venais de lui déclarer mon amour, peut être qu'elle ne ressentait pas ce que je ressens pour elle.

**-Edward…tu es mon seul et unique amour aussi, je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard et je suis tombée follement amoureuse de toi au premier baiser. Je t'aime plus que ma vie, à jamais.** « dit-elle avant de m'embrasser tendrement »

Je l'allongeais sur le lit enfin le canapé, m'allongeant prêt d'elle, elle se colla à moi en déposant sa tête sur mon torse et en enroulant son bras autour de ma hanche. Je l'embrassais sur la tête et lui dit.

**-Dors mon unique amour, dors ma douce Bella, je t'appartiens à jamais.** « Lui dis-je dans un souffle »

**-Je t'aime tellement, bonne nuit fais de beaux** »dit-elle en resserrant encore plus son étreinte »

**-Mes rêves ne sont peuplés que de toi mon cœur, bonne nuit mon tendre amour. **

Bella s'endormit vite dans mes bras, tel un ange. Je la suivis quelques minutes plus tard en paix et serein.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonsoir a tous ne revoila apres plus 1 mois et demi sans ordi ( je ne souhait ça a personne) je suis de retour. Je tient a remerci ma Rédactrice qui a plubliée a ma place c'est un amour je t'aime ma soeur. _**

**_Mais aussi un grand MERCI à vous toutes de m'avoir mise en favoris et alertes sa ne touche beaucoup et vos reviews ne touche encore plus._**

**_Je dédicace se chapitre a "SisweetySocrazy" car j'ai totalement adoré sa comparaison de mon histoire au monde des bisounours c'est trop chou. _**

**_Bon sur se je vous laisse entre dans mon monde le tant de se chapitre. Bonne lecture a toutes._**

**Chapitre 7**

PDVBella:

Le week end se passait super bien, Alice est géniale, je l'adore déjà. On s'entend très bien ce qui rassure beaucoup Edward, qui n'en revient toujours pas que l'on s'entende déjà comme des sœurs. Jasper lui, était distrait, il observait souvent sans rien dire, ça doit être une déformation professionnelle, car il est psychanalyste. Alice, elle est organisatrice de fêtes et mariages, ils vivaient tous les deux à Port Angeles, une ville tout près de Forks, où vivaient toujours les parents d'Edward, son père était médecin urgentiste et sa mère décoratrice d'intérieur.

**…****Un mois plus tard...**

Cela faisait un mois et demi que je sortais avec Edward, on nagait toujours dans le bonheur et l'amour. J'avais organiser une petite fête chez moi pour le départ de Rose en Italie, pour les photos du parfum avec un grand couturier. Deux semaines sans voir ma Rose, ma meilleure amie depuis l' enfance, allait être dur, on n'avait jamais été séparées aussi longtemps, comment allais-je faire sans elle? Je n'avais invité qu'Angela et Eric son petit ami, Edward bien évidement, Emmet bien sûr et Alice qui était de passage pour son boulot en ville. Donc on serait 7 personnes, les plus importantes. Alice fut un amour, elle m'aida à organiser tout ça, et ce que l'on peut dire, c'est qu'elle connait son travail et qu'elle aime ça. Je comprends le surnom de son frère « la petite tornade », elle est capable de préparer une table en étant au téléphone avec ses collaborateurs, le bluetook à l'oreille tout en surveillant par webcam une soirée qu'elle avait laissé à ses employés, c'est hallucinant à voir. Alors Alice, Rose et Angela c'était déjà rencontré, on avait passé toute une journée et soirée ensemble, et on s'entendait toutes très bien. Il y a Emmett et Rose qui ne se connaissent pas avec Eric bien sûr. On était samedi soir, tout était parfait, les décorations, le repas. Rose allait adorer. Edward était déjà là, il avait quitté plus tôt son travail pour nous aider, il est merveilleux, cet homme est presque trop parfait pour être vrai.

**-Bella, mon amour que fais-tu?** « Demanda Edward »

**-Ben quelle question, je me prépare, je ne vais pas accueillir Rose en jeans.** « dis je en souriant » **Puisque tu es là, v****iens m'aider à choisir...la noire ou la bleue ?**

**- La bleue sans hésiter, le bleu te va si bien avec ta peau soyeuse. **« dit-il au creux de mon cou en déposant un doux baiser »

**- Edward...ce n'est pas le moment, s'il te plait** **Rose arrive bientôt** « dis-je dans un souffle »

**-Mais! Je n'ai encore rien fait, je t'embrasse juste le cou ce n'est rien ?**

**-Non…non...bien sûr, mais c'est qu'à chaque fois ça me donne une tirade de frissons, je n'y peux rien, je ne contrôle pas ça. **« Dis-je penaude à cet aveu »

**-Mais c'est très bon à savoir ça...** »dit-il en me retournant pour lui faire face »

Il souleva mon menton, plongea son regard dans le mien et me dit :

**-Et à chaque fois que tu me regardes de cette façon, j'ai mon cœur qui accélère sa course.** « dit-il avec son sourire en coin, à faire fondre mon pauvre petit cœur»

Je ne pus résister de sauter sur ses lèvres, et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il enlaça ma taille aussitôt, quand Alice surgit dans ma chambre, telle une tornade comme à son habitude.

**-Non…Mais vous allez arrêter quand tout les deux ? Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi collé à une personne...on pourrait croire deux aimants impossible à séparer.** « dit elle en éclatant de rire » **Bon les amoureux fous, Rose arrive dans à peine une heure, alors Edward laisse Bella se préparer, d'accord tu serais très gentil frérot.**

**-Ok! Petite tornade, je vais vous attendre dans le salon. **"Tout en déposant un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres avant de quitter ma chambre".

La soirée se passa très bien, tout le monde s'amusait, on était comme une grande famille, je me sentais vraiment bien entourée. Même Rose et Emmett s'entendaient à merveille, remarque ils se ressemblaient en caractère ces deux là, aussi coureur l'un que l'autre, drôle mais au grand cœur sous leur carapace. Le plus dur a été de dire au revoir à Rose, qui avait son avion tôt dans la matinée. On se prit dans les bras toutes les deux en se disant je t'aime. C'était sans compter Emmett, qui tout d'un coup nous a pris toutes deux dans ses bras, en nous disant moi aussi je veux un câlin. Il est incroyable, il n'en rate pas une celui-là. Après m'être couchée, mes larmes commencèrent à couler sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Edward me prit dans ses bras, tout en fredonnant une magnifique berceuse que je ne connaissais pas, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, sa voix était mélodieuse et douce. Il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il savait chanter, c'était sublime et c'est comme ça que je sombrais dans un sommeil paisible entourée de l'amour Edward. Je me réveillais au petit matin, j'ouvris doucement les yeux, Edward était déjà réveillé et me regarderait dormir comme d'habitude.

**-Edward ! Arrêtes de me regarder tout le temps dormir il, n'y a rien d'intéressant à ça. **"dis-je encore à moitié endormi"

**-J'aime bien te regarder dormir, tu parles, tu souris, tu es magnifique c'est fascinant pour moi.** « dit-il un sourire en coin »

**-Fascinant de me regarder dormir ?...N'importe quoi... **« Dis-je en soulevant un sourcil »

Il me sourit, posa sa main sur ma joue et effleura mes lèvres des siennes. Il avait les lèvres douces et chaudes, je ne pus me retenir et je crochetais sa nuque pour plus de contact. Notre baiser devint plus intense, plus fougueux comme à chaque fois, il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen pour me contrôler quand ses lèvres touchent les miennes.

**-Debout les amoureux, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner** « cria Emmett en rentrant dans la chambre comme une bombe.

**-Emmett…merde alors...frappes avant d'entrer bon dieu. **« répliqua Edward en colère »

**-Au pauvre chou, il ne va pas avoir son câlin du matin, du coup il va être tout bougon...que c'est triste.**

Je ne pus me retenir de rire face à la réplique d'Emmett et à ses mimiques. Edward me fixa du regard comme si j'avais commis un crime en riant.

**-Allez, on se lève c'est l'heure **« lui dis-je en déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres »

**-Oui lèves toi, en plus pour une fois que j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner.** « dit Emmett »

**- Non c'est pas vrai ? Tu as préparé le petit déjeuner pour nous ? J'y crois pas** « répliqua Edward interloqué »

**-Et oui, pour toi et Bellanounette, et moi bien sur. **"dit-il en se frottant le ventre"

**-Tu n'as jamais préparé le petit-déjeuner en 2 ans que l'on vit ensemble, et là tu te mets aux fourneaux...que se passe t'il?**

**-Rien mon Eddy, je voulais juste faire plaisir à Bella, comme Rosalie est partie, j'ai pensé que ça lui remonterait le moral, en plus je lui ai acheté des cookies **« dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil »

**-Mais tu dragues Bella ou quoi ? Et pas touche, toi ! ** « Dit Edward en me serrant plus fort contre lui, comme pour me protéger »

**-Les mecs, c'est bon là, je n'appartiens à personnes ! OK! **« Dis je en me levant du lit pour enfiler une robe de chambre »

**-Tu es à personne? **« répliqua Edward en faisant la moue »

**-Bon à la réflexion, peut être que mon cœur appartient à un certain Edward...tu le connais?**

**-Oui oui ! Je le connais très bien, c'est un chic type, tu as bien choisis **» dit-il tout en déposant un baiser sur mon front »

**-Aller mister Cullen, on devrait y aller si tu ne veux pas qu'Emmett refasse une entrée fracassante. **"Dis-je tout sourire"

**-Tu as raison ma chérie, on devrait y aller, allons manger ce festin. **"Dit il en caressent ma joue"

Le petit déjeuner préparait par Emmett était génial, il avait mis tout son cœur, c'était adorable. Il avait vraiment bien fait les choses, il y avait des cookies, des muffins, du pain frais et même des pancakes, du café bien sûr. Il avait aussi déposé sur la table des confitures, du sirop d'érable et mon pécher mignon du Nutella. On se régalait tout les trois, on parlait et rigolait, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un grand frère à mes cotés désormais.

**_Voila pour se chapitre j'espere qu'il vous a plus! aller dit moi tout se que vous pensé je suis toute OUI...pour vous!lol!_**

**_Bonne soirée et bonne semaine biz Céline_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour a tous et voici un nouveau chapitre pour commencer le week end. Je tient a vous dire que désormais je posterai un chapitre par semaine et oui les vacances c'est fini j'aurai beaucoup moins de temps désolé. **_

_**Je voulais donc vous plonger dans le monde de Bella&Edward que j'ai crée.**_

_** Bonne lecture je vous retrouve en bas.**_

**Chapitre 8 :**

**PDV Bella:**

Et encore une semaine s'écoula dans le bonheur, je suis la fille la plus chanceuse du monde.

Il manquait un professeur aujourd'hui, le dernier cours était à 15h, parfait, du coup j'avais fini ma journée de bonne heure. J'avais décidé d'aller faire une petite surprise à mon amoureux à son travail. J'allais donc à la bibliothèque où il travaillait.

** « Salut Bella, comment tu vas ? »** Me demanda Mike l'un des collègues d'Edward.

** « Je vais très bien merci et toi ? »**

** « Super surtout quand je te vois »** dit-il en me fixant du regard.

Edward ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, il le trouvait énervant, et il pensait qu'il en pinçait pour moi. Face à cette réplique, on pourrait le croire. C'était un jeune homme d'à peu près 1,80m assez fin de corps aux cheveux blonds pâles coupés courts en bataille _(comme Edward je trouve)_ et aux yeux bleus clairs. C'est un beau garçon mais bon moi c'est Edward l'homme de ma vie.

** « Mike s'il te plaît, arrête, où est Edward ? »** Lui demandai-je.

** « Il est en train** **de ranger les archives au 3ème** **étage. »**

** « Merci, je peux y aller? »**

** « Oui bien sûr, pas de souci ma belle, c'est à droite. » ** Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je montais les escaliers jusqu'au 3ème, tournais à droite vers la salle des archives. Quand j'entendis parler deux personnes, une fille et un garçon. Plus je m'avançais, plus je reconnaissais la voix du garçon comme celle d'Edward, il avait l'air nerveux. Par contre la fille c'était plutôt une voix mielleuse, voire aguicheuse, je n'aimais pas ça. Je décidais de rentrer sans frapper...

**PDV Edward:**

** « Arrête** **ça Tanya, c'est fini entre nous depuis longtemps. »**

**«** **Edward, mon amour, ça** **ne peut pas se finir entre nous, on est resté ensemble pendant plus de deux ans.**« Répliqua Tanya.

_(Elle ne me laissera pas tranquille, c'est pas possible elle ne lâchera jamais, maintenant que je suis heureux elle vient m'emmerder.)_

**«** **Je ne suis pas ton amour, tu n'es plus rien, je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour rester avec une fille comme toi pendant tout ce temps »**

**« ** **Non ! Non ! Non !** **Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi et à personne d'autre »**Ajouta-t-elle sans s'arrêter.

Puis elle s'approcha de moi et colla ses lèvres sur les miennes, je la repoussais aussitôt. Là j'étais en colère, elle me prit la main... Mais à ce moment-là, une voix retentit dans la pièce.

**«** **Bonjour... Je vous dérange peut-être ? »** _(Non ! Non ! Pas ça…)_

C'était mon amour, ma vie, qui se tenait juste là devant nous, à nous regarder tour à tour, ne bougeant plus. Qu'avait-elle vu ? Qu'avait-elle entendu ?

**«** **Bella... Mon** **amour... Ce** **n'est pas ce que tu crois. » **Dis-je aussitôt de peur qu'elle parte.

** « Mais c'est qui elle ?** **Pourquoi tu lui dis mon amour ? **Rétorqua Tanya.

** « Enchantée, je suis Bella.** **Nouvelle** **petite amie d'Edward. A** **qui ai-je l'honneur ? »** Demanda Bella.

Elle s'était avancée, elle ne semblait pas en colère ou triste, elle était sereine même. Je ne comprenais plus.

** « Tanya et c'est moi sa petite amie. »**

**«** **Ca suffit** **Tanya, ça fait 1 an que c'est fini entre nous.** Grondai-je. _(je l'imagine bien gronder notre Edward national lol)_

** « Oh !** **Je suis désolée pour vous, vous avez sûrement eu une absence, ça arrive parfois. « **Déclara Bella en souriant

_(Et ben !_ _Elle est pas mal envoyée celle-là.)_

** « Mais Eddy chéri, explique-lui. »**

** « Non !** **Mais tu vas comprendre** **quand que je ne t'aime pas, je ne t'ai même jamais aimée, c'est Bella, la fille devant nous, que mon cœur a choisi, que j'ai choisi. Alors arrête** **ce petit jeu débile tout de suite. »**

Tanya se tourna vers moi, fixa mon regard avec un sourire presque sadique.

** « Tu es à moi Edward, et tu me reviendras,** **j'en fais le serment. J'ai toujours ce que je veux, ne l'oublie** **pas mon chou. »**

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Bella.

**«** **Tu l'as trouvé où ? Dans ta bibliothèque ou dans un coin de la ville »** Dit-elle en riant tout en franchissant la porte. _(Quelle conne celle-là..._ _C'est_ _une vraie folle.)_

**« ****Bella… Je… Je... »**

**« ****Je sais Edward, j'ai tout entendu et j'ai vu que tu l'as repoussée** **quand elle a voulu t'embrasser. » ** Expliqua-t-elle en souriant et en déposant une main sur ma joue.

« **Je t'aime, il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur. »**

Sur ces mots, je sautais sur ses lèvres dans un baiser rempli de tendresse. Mais il fallait que je lui raconte de toute façon mon histoire avec Tanya. Sa dernière phrase ne présageait rien de bon, elle était prête à tout quand elle voulait quelque chose.

Une fois rentrés à mon appartement, je préparais un café pour ma chère et tendre, nous ne disions rien. Une fois dans la chambre, je m'assis sur le rebord du lit et Bella vint s'asseoir près de moi en me prenant la main. C'était le moment de lui raconter mon passé, je ne pouvais plus reculer.

** « Que se passe-t-il** **Edward ? »** Me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

** « Il faut que je t'explique qui est Tanya et ce qui est arrivé dans mon passé. »**

** « Très bien je t'écoute. » ** Dit-elle en serrant un peu plus ma main dans la sienne.

Je pris une profonde inspiration pour commencer mon monologue.

** « J'ai connu Tanya 5 mois après le décès de mon grand frère. Je** **n'étais plus vraiment moi à l'époque, j'étais perdu. Avec James, on était** **comme les deux doigts de la main, inséparables. Puis il y a eu cet accident... »**

** « Que s'est-il** **passé Edward ?** **Comment ton frère est mort ? »** Demanda Bella, de la peur dans la voix.

Je n'aime pas raconter cette histoire, mais Bella avait le droit de savoir et je savais que je pouvais me confier à elle.

** « Il a été tué par balles en sortant d'un bar. Il** **sortait à l'époque avec une drôle de fille Victoria Volturi, c'était une famille très puissante à Forks, ils faisaient la pluie et le beau temps. On ne connait pas vraiment les causes du meurtre, mais je suis sûr que James savait quelque chose qui pouvait nuire à cette famille maudite. Il avait l'intention de quitter Victoria, il m'en avait parlé, mais il n'en a pas eu le temps. Après ça, je ne pouvais plus rester à Forks, je suis donc parti pour New York avec Emmett sur mes talons. Il avait peur pour moi, peur de me laisser seul. J'ai su par la suite que les Volturi avaient aussi quitté Forks 2 mois après moi. C'est dans une soirée organisée par l'association où travaille Emmett que j'ai rencontré Tanya, ça faisait 5 mois qu'on était arrivé à New York. Son** **père tient un grand cabinet d'avocat très réputé. Nous sommes restés** **un peu plus de deux ans ensemble, mais je n'étais pas moi même, je ne l'aimais pas. Elle me trimbalait comme un trophée dans toutes les soirées de son père. Emmett me répétait sans arrêt de la quitter, qu'elle ne m'apportait rien de bon, ce que j'ai fini par faire il y a 9 mois. Depuis** **je ne l'ai plus jamais revue, je te le jure. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est revenue, Bella je... »**

** « Chut... Mon** **amour, ce n'est rien. Je** **te l'ai dit. »** Murmura mon amour.

Elle s'approcha de moi, déposant ses douces lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant avec tendresse et amour. Je l'aimais tellement, la seule chose dont j'avais peur c'était de la perdre un jour.

** « Tu es toute ma vie à présent. »** Affirmai-je tout en l'embrassant de nouveau.

** « Edward,** **tu es né où ? Tu ne parles jamais de toi, de ta vie avant, de ta ville natale. »** Me questionna-t-elle.

** « Tu veux savoir où je suis né et** **où j'ai grandi ? »** Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

** « Oui je veux tout savoir de toi, et de tes parents, que font-ils** **? »**

** « Alors je suis né dans une petite ville nommée Forks dans l'état de Washington, elle compte à peu près 1300 habitants, je sais c'est peu. J'ai été au lycée de Forks où j'ai eu mon diplôme. Il** **y** **a** **la plage de La Push** **où les vagues sont super pour surfer, mais moi je ne surfe pas. Je** **ne suis pas doué pour ça, par contre Emmet était assez bon. Mon père s'appelle Carlisle il est médecin urgentiste à l'hôpital de la ville, et ma douce et tendre mère s'appelle Esmée et elle est décoratrice d'intérieur.** **Comme** **tu le sais j'ai une petit tornade de sœur, nous avons un an de différence, c'est pour ça que l'on est proche l'un de autre.** **J'ai eu une enfance riche en amour, je n'ai manqué de rien, tout allait très bien. J'étais** **heureux, mon avenir était tracé. Puis** **il y a eu le décès de James, et tout a** **changé pour moi, tout s'est écroulé, tout est devenu sombre. »**

Bella me fixait du regard sans dire un seul mot, mais j'y voyais de la tristesse et elle serra encore plus ma main, elle avait de la force.

** « Bella mon amour, ma vie était sombre, mon cœur s'était arrêté. Puis** **tu es apparue** **telle une étoile filante des plus brillantes, et ma vie s'est éclairée comme par ma magie. Tu as** **rempli mon cœur de tellement d'amour, de joie et de bonheur. Désormais** **je suis le plus heureux des hommes et tout ça grâce à toi. Je ne vois plus ma vie sans toi, ma douce étoile de ma vie. »**

Elle me sourit puis approcha ses lèvres des miennes dans un infime baiser des plus doux, rempli de tout son amour. Nous sommes restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans rien dire puis nous avons fini par trouver le sommeil.

**_Et oui ne revoilà, j'espere que je vous êtes pas fait trop peur avec se nouveau personnage qui vient d'arrivée dans leur vies, **_alors je veux tout savoir dit moi tout._**_**

**_**_ Passe un bon week end Biz. Céline _**_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonsoir cher lectrices comment aller vous en se debit de week end. **_

_**Bon d'après vos chers review je voir que Tanya laisse des traces!lol! va t'elle revenir ou elle étais juste de passage telle et la question.**_

_**Je vous laisse au bon soins de nos amoureux. **_

_** Bonne lecture**_

**Chapitre 9 :**

_…...2 semaines plus tard..._

**PDV Bella:**

Enfin ma Rose adorée rentre demain matin, elle m'a beaucoup manqué, jamais on a été séparées aussi longtemps et je n'aime pas ça du tout.

** « Bella, arrêtes de tourner en rond, Rose n'arrive que demain à 5h du matin. Elle ne va pas venir directement chez toi, elle doit dormir un peu. »** dit Edward

« **Mais tu te rend compte que c'est ma meilleur amie, elle est comme une sœur pour moi, on a jamais été séparées aussi longtemps. Je ne tiens plus, je veux ma Rose. »**

« **Viens là ma belle. » **Ajouta-t-il tout en me tirant vers lui et en m'enlaçant la taille, déposant un doux baiser sur le front. **« ****tu vas la voir dans quelques heures..et puis je suis là moi. »**

**«** **Oui !et heureusement dis moi que fais tu ce soir? »** Rétorque-je tout en faisant glisser mes doigts sur le col de sa chemise. Il s'approcha de mon cou, l'embrassa et dit à mon oreille.

« **Et bien en fait, je comptais te faire l'amour passionnément fougueusement mais si tu as d'autres projets je peux. »**

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Il prit mes fesses en coupe et j'enroulais d'instinct mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me porta jusqu'à sa chambre et nous fis basculer sur son lit et s'installa sur moi. Il demanda l'accès à ma bouche, ce que je ne lui refusais pas. Sa langue se fit douce, tendre et sensuelle. Un feu ardent pris naissance au creux de mes reins, dans ma poitrine, entre mes cuisses, partout où il me prodiguait ses caresses. Il me rendait totalement folle de désir pour lui. Sans que je ne puisse contrôler les sons qui sortaient de ma bouche, je gémis. Je me mordais les lèvres pour les retenir.

**«** **Non, ne te retiens pas. Je veux t'entendre. » **Articulât t-il.

Il recommença à butiner chaque parcelle de mon cou et il murmura à mon oreille.

**« ****Tu es si belle mon cœur tu me coupes le souffle tu as la peau si douce que je ne me lasserais jamais de la goûter. »** Ajouta t'il de sa voix rendue rauque par le désir .

Il planta ses yeux verts dans les miens si intensivement que je sentis comme une connexion entre nous, c étais enivrant, magique. Il m'enleva mon chemisier avec délicatesse tout en effleurant ma peau de ses doigts, j'en fissionnais. Il retira mon soutien gorge en même temps. Sa langue suivit le sillon de mon ventre jusqu'à la limite de mon bassin, où il défit mon jean en un éclair. Il me regardait avec un regard sombre, je me sentais désirable, belle quand il me fixait de cette manière. Il recommença ses tendres caresses en partant de ma cheville, sans jamais quitter mon regard. Puis il me prit fermement par la taille et m'attira plus vers lui. Ses lèvres se collèrent à mes parois intimes et sa bouche fit corps avec mon clitoris, il l'embrassait, le mordais, le léchait. J'étais comme paralysée tellement la sensation était forte, quand je sentis un de ses doigts me pénétrer avec fougue, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir encore plus fort, voir Edward à cet endroit, décuplait encore plus mon désir pour lui. Je le sentis sourire sur mon clitoris face à mes gémissements. Lentement je le sentais aller et venir en moi, tout en jouant toujours avec mon clitoris. Et au moment où mon orgasme fut proche, il introduisit son majeur avec l'index, tout en pompant plus vite et plus fort. Un feu d'artifice prit possession de tout mon corps, et des milliers d'étoiles passèrent dans mon cerveau. Lorsque je repris mes esprits, je baissais ma tête et vis Edward se lècher les lèvres, fier de son effet. (_Pppffff il aura ma mort cet homme, et en plus ça me rendrait encore plus folle de lui )_

Je le pris par son col et l'amenais vers moi, nos bouches formèrent un ballet enivrant avec nos langues.

**PDV Edward:**

**« J'ai envie de toi prends moi Edward . »** Me glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle me lançait un de ses sourires irrésistibles qui me font oublier le reste du monde, elle ne rendait complément fou. Je pris ses seins en main et les serrais fortement en pinçant ces tétons durcis. Elle se cambra à ce contact. Je me positionnais entre ses jambes et la pénétrais d'un coup de rein, restant une minute sans bouger en la fixant du regard. Puis je commençais mes va-et-vient lentement d'abord, puis voyant Bella s'agiter et enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille, je la pénétrais toujours plus profondément et plus fort, allant à un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Je passais mon bras sous la cambrure de son dos pour la coller plus à mon bassin, allant plus loin en elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie mon prénom sans fin, et que ses murs se referment autour de moi, laissant ma belle toute tremblante et frissonnante. Je ne mis que deux coups de reins supplémentaires pour me déverser en elle à mon tour, je mordis l'oreiller pour ne pas crier et réveiller Emmett, voir tout l'immeuble. Elle me serrait contre elle en me tenant par le bas du dos, et ses jambes m'enveloppaient, nos respirations étaient toujours erratiques. Nous attendions quelques minutes, le temps de retrouver nos esprits puis je me retirais d'elle, m'allongeais à ses cotés et la pris dans mes bras en déposant un ultime baiser sur son front avant que le sommeil nous prenne en otage.

**PDV Bella:**

Je me réveillais dans les bras de mon homme, j'ouvris les yeux doucement et là comme à son habitude il me regardait. Comment pouvait-il me trouver fascinante ?

**«** **Bonjours mon cœur. » **dit-il doucement en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux.

** « mmmmmm! »**fut la seule chose qui sorti de ma bouche.

** « Bien dormi ? »**

** « Oui évidemment, je suis dans tes bras mais...mais c'est quoi ça des plumes? » **Demande-jeen souriant.

** « Euhhhh! oui je crois bien que j'ai. » **Articula t'il gêner.

** « Que tu a quoi Edward? »**

** « Ben hier tu m'as tellement fait ressentir de choses que j'ai mordu l'oreiller pour ne pas criée ton prénom trop fort et réveillé tout l'immeuble. »**

** « HIHIHIHI! tu as de bonnes dents. »** Eclate-je de rire.

** « Tu n'as pas été vraiment silencieuse mon cœur. » **déclarât t'il avec ce sourire en coin que j'adorais.

**« ****Oui je sais mais c'est de ta faute de toute façon**. **»**

** « Alors on n'était pas du tout silencieux ni l'un ni l'autre. » **Ajouta t'il avec son sourire sexy.

Il effleura mes lèvres des siennes, remonta doucement sur ma mâchoire jusqu'au creux de mon oreille et me dit un **«** **je t'aime** **»**, il commença à caresser mon épaule et descendis sur mon bras. Mais d'un seul coup je me levais du lit.

** « Je dois rentrer, Rose va passer, je vais aller lui préparer un super petit-déjeuner. »**

**«** **Et moi alors...tu me laisses, comme ça? » **Demanda mon amour un sourcil relevé.

**«** **Et ben oui ! tu y survivras à tout a l'heure mon amour. »**

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois sur les lèvres et partis. Une fois rentrée, je rangeais, allais prendre une bonne douche puis finis par préparer le petit-déjeuner pour ma meilleur amie. Il était 10H, elle n'allait plus tarder, quand on sonna à la porte, jamais en retard ma Rose. Je courrais vers l'interphone.

** « Oui » **Répondit-je dans le combinée.

**« ****C'est moi ma chérie, ta Rose. » **Entend-je la voir de Rose dans l'interphone.

** « Enfin ! Je t'ouvre, monte vite. »**

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée pour l'accueillir, arrivées au pallier on se jetait dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Je me séparais d'elle pour la faire entrer, mais je me rendis compte qu'elle avait les traits tirés et les yeux rouges comme si elle avait pleuré.

«** Rose ? Que se passe t'il ? Ca ne va pas? Viens t'asseoir. » **lui dis-je en l'accompagnant sur le canapé.

** « Oh ! Bella. Il est arrivé une chose horrible.»** Articula t-elle en sanglots.

** « Quoi ? Quoi ? Dis moi, tu me fais peur. » **Implorai je inquiète.

** « On m'a cabriolé et tout saccagé chez moi pendant mon absence, j'ai tout perdu..je n'ai plus rien. »** Et elle se blottit contre moi.

** « Chut ! Chut ! Ma belle Rose adorée ! Mais tu n'as rien c'est l'essentiel. »** Lui dis je.

** « Oui tu as raison, ce ne sont que des choses matérielles, mais quand même, ils ont même prit mes robes de grands couturières, tout est détruit dans l'appartement, je ne peux même pas y vivre pour l'instant, je dois tout faire refaire, mais avant la police doit chercher des empreintes. Je n'ai plus de chez moi. Pour dormir un peu j'ai dû aller à l'hôtel, et à mon avis je vais y rester un bon moment. »**

** « Hein ? Quoi ? Mais tu rêves. » **réplique-je blessée.

** « Bella quoi? Je rêve de quoi? Je ne comprends pas? »**

** « Tu ne vas pas dormir à l'hôtel, tu vas t'installer ici, j'ai deux chambres rappelles toi, bon c'est vrai, ce n'est pas le luxe de ton appartement, mais je vais m'occuper de toi ma chérie. »**

** « Bella, je ne veux pas te déranger, je rentre souvent tard du boulot et tu as tes études. »**

** « Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, tu viens ici et puis c'est tout non mais dit donc ! »**

Elle se jeta dans mes bras et me remercia au moins 10 milles fois dans la journée. Nous étions allé chercher ses affaires chez elle, et à la vue de son appartement, j'ai pris peur, c'est vrai ils n'y avaient pas été de mains mortes, tout était à refaire, sa pourrait prendre des mois. Pas de souci, elle resterait 2 ans s'il le faut, je ne la laisserait pas.

Le soir même Edward et Emmett arrivaient avec des pizzas pour passer la soirée avec nous, et remonter le morale de Rose, Angela et Eric nous avaient rejoint. Au moment de dire au revoir aux garçons, Edward m'enlaça la taille, enfouit comme à chaque fois son visage dans mes cheveux.

** « ****Je suppose que je ne vais pas pouvoir profiter de toi pendant un moment » **Ajouta il tout triste.

Je ne voulais pas lui dire que c'était le cas, avec Rose dans l'appartement ce ne serait pas facile pour être tranquille, pour nos ébats amoureux, et comme en plus nous n'étions pas silencieux.

** « On trouvera des petits moments à nous; ne t'en fais pas mon amour. »** Puis je l'embrassais tendrement.

Ils partirent chez eux, je restais avec Rose, je l'aidais à s'installer dans la chambre d'ami, puis je lui dit bonne nuit en lui déposant un petit bisou sur le front, en lui disant qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur moi, qu'on était sœurs à jamais. Elle me répondit en m'enlaçant et en me disant **« amies toujours sœurs pour la vie »**

**Je sais se chapitre et court mais plus tard ils seront plus long. **

**Alors qui veux un Edward?mdr (juste par curiosité) **

**Je vous souhaite un bon week end a toutes biz Céline **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjours a toutes comment aller vous par se beau week end. **_

_**Bon alors ou en sont notre petit couple d'amoureux que va t'il se passe dans se chapitre, je vous laisse lire tranquillement.**_

**Chapitre 10 :**

…...Une semaine plus tard...

**«** **Bonjour ma belle. Bien dormi ? » ** Me demanda Rose qui était en train de faire des pancakes.

« **Bonjour beauté, oui ça peut aller, mais que fais-tu déjà debout ? On est samedi, tu ne bosses pas, tu pourrais dormir un peu. »**

** « Il est 10h30 et j'ai des choses à faire, je ne serai pas là cet après-midi. Ca ne te dérange pas ? »**

** « Pas du tout. Tu fais comme chez toi, tu vas où tu veux. »**

** « De toute façon, tu vas passer ta journée avec ton Edward je suppose. Vous n'avez pas été tous les deux depuis mon arrivée, je ne veux pas briser votre couple »** déclara-t-elle penaude.

« **Quel idée, bon c'est vrai de ne pas le voir cette semaine a été dur, mais je compte bien me rattraper aujourd'hui**.** J'ai même fait mes devoirs avant, je n'ai plus rien à faire, je vais donc pouvoir me consacrer à lui »** répondis-je avec un large sourire.

Quand tout d'un coup la sirène des pompiers nous fit sursauter.

« **Oh la la ! Il doit y avoir un accident pas loin. »**

Mais bizarrement la sirène se faisait entendre de plus en plus près. Quand d'un coup Rose se mit à crier.

« **Oh mon dieu mais c'est ici. C'est... C'est... »**

« **C'est quoi Rose ? » **Demandai-je en arrivant devant la fenêtre.

« **C'est dans l'immeuble des garçons » ** articula-t-elle difficilement, sous le choc.

Il y avait du monde en bas, les voisins de palier d'Edward, ceux du dessus, ceux du dessous, mais pas d'Edward ni d'Emmett. _(Non). _Je paniquai et fonçai vers ma porte pour aller voir par moi-même. Une fois arrivée en bas, je regardais si je voyais Edward ou Emmett. Je bousculais les gens, regardais autour de moi paniquée. Je les appelais, toujours rien. Je demandais aux voisins de palier des garçons.

« **La voisine du 3ème étage est partie, elle a dû oublier un robinet et apparemment le plafond s'est écroulé dans l'appartement en face de chez moi. » **Expliqua le voisin du 3ème.

Je me mis à trembler de tout mon corps, je fonçais directement vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble.

« **Mademoiselle vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer, c'est dangereux. » **Hélait le pompier dernière moi.

Je ne l'écoutais pas, je voulais voir Edward, où était-il ? _(faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé_). J'arrivais en haut des marches, j'avançais vers son appartement. Je voulais entrer quand un pompier me prit par le bras.

« **Que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'avez pas à être là ! Sortez mademoiselle. » **Cria un autre pompier.

** « Non ! Non ! Lâchez-moi Edward… Edward. » **Hurlai-je dans le couloir.

« **Mademoiselle calmez-vous restez tranquille. »**

** « Mais lâchez-moi, je dois voir Edward, je vous en prie »** sanglotai-je.

« **Vous allez la lâcher, laissez-la, je la connais. » **intervint une douce voix.

Le pompier me lâcha, je me retournai et vis Edward, trempé de la tête au pied. Je ne pus résister et lui sautai au cou, tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

« **J'ai eu si peur... J'ai cru... J'ai cru... Qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ne me refais jamais ça. » **Pleurai-je.

« **Chut... Chut… Mon cœur, je vais bien. Je suis là. » **

Il prit mon visage en coupe tout en caressant mes joues de ses pouces, en me fixant de son regard émeraude.

« **Je n'ai rien Bella. Tout va bien. »**

Je le regardai, il me fit son sourire en coin.

« **Oui. J'ai eu si peur quand je ne t'ai pas vu en bas avec les autres. Oh mon Dieu, Emmett ? »**

** « Il va bien, il a juste été blessé au bras, il est dans une ambulance, ce n'est rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas. »**

« **Tu es sûr ? »** Demandai-je en sanglotant de plus belle.

« **Mais oui, il est costaud notre Emmett » ** Dit-il dans un sourire.

« **Ok, mais tu t'es fait mal au visage ? Tu saignes à l'arcade sourcilière. »**

** « Ce n'est rien Bella, juste une égratignure. »**

Nous fûmes dérangés par un pompier.

« **Monsieur Cullen ? »**

« **Oui » ** répondit mon amoureux.

« **Vous ne pouvez pas vivre ici durant le temps du nettoyage et des réparations, c'est trop dangereux. »**

** « D'accord, mais je peux prendre quelques affaires quand même? »**

« **Oui bien sûr, mais faites attention, faites le maintenant si vous le pouvez »** prévint le pompier.

« **Vous aussi mademoiselle vous risquez d'avoir froid comme ça » **répliqua le pompier tout en me dévisageant. _(Pourquoi il me dit ça ? Gloups. Zut je suis en nuisette.)_

Quand d'un seul coup, je sentis que l'on m'enveloppait d'un vêtement. C'était la veste d'Edward. _(OMG ! Elle a son odeur)_

_**« **_**Et ben alors, tu ne prends même pas le temps de te couvrir mon cœur ? »**

« **Je venais de me lever quand j'ai vu que c'était dans ton immeuble, je n'ai pas réfléchi, je ne pensais qu'à toi. »** Avouai-je tête baissée.

« **Je ne suis pas digne d'avoir une telle femme dans ma vie. »** Déclara-t-il.

« **N'importe quoi c'est pas parce que je suis venue en nuisette pour voir si tu allais bien que ça fait de moi une femme superbe. »**

« **Pas superbe, mais magnifique, fascinante, merveilleuse… »**

« **C'est bon. C'est bon, arrêtes-toi là s'il te plaît. »**

Je devais sûrement avoir viré au rouge coquelicot, il faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais la 8ème merveille du monde. On allait rejoindre Emmett en bas, il était dans l'ambulance avec un infirmier qui s'occupait de lui, pour lui faire un pansement au bras. Il devait aller se faire faire des points de sutures, et le gros costaud qu'il était avait peur d'y aller tout seul _(c'est pas vrai je veux qu'Edward reste avec moi...)_ Rose qui nous avait rejoints, dut voir ma peine et se proposa pour l'accompagner.

« **Rose tu es sûre ? »** Lui demandai-je.

« **Mais oui, je ne vais pas laisser cet imbécile de gros bébé tout seul, il risque de pleurer quand on lui fera les points. » ** Lança-t-elle en le regardant avec un sourire moqueur.

« **Eh ! Je suis là » **grogna Emmett.

Rose monta dans l'ambulance et ils partirent, Edward et moi allions dans mon appartement.

« **Tu devrais aller prendre une douche mon amour et te changer, tu risques d'être malade »**

** « Merci mon cœur, ça me fera du bien. » **Répondit-il en embrassant mon front.

** « Mais de rien, je vais finir de préparer le petit-déjeuner, tu dois manger un peu. »**

Il partit dans la salle de bain, moi j'allais dans ma chambre pour me changer, ma nuisette était mouillée d'avoir enlacé Edward. Je mis un survêtement, puis je changeais d'avis. Ce n'est pas trop top quand Edward est là. Je me décidai pour un short et un débardeur. Je m'affairais à finir les pancakes quand sa voix me fit sursauter.

« **Belle vue. Jolies petites fesses à croquer »**

Je me retournai et le vis debout à me regarder, un large sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha de moi avec une lenteur démesurée. Il glissa ses mains sur ma taille et m'embrassa passionnément, quand il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure je crochetai sa nuque pour plus de contact _(il me rend folle, je ne peux pas me contrôler quand je suis dans ses bras)_. Et comme à chaque fois, c'est le manque d'air qui nous sépara.

« **Assis-toi, je vais désinfecter ta plaie »**

Je pris la trousse de secours. Je nettoyais et désinfectais la petite plaie sur son arcade, elle ne saignait même plus.

** « Tu es la plus douce des femmes, avec tes mains si délicates je n'ai rien senti » **admis-t-ilen prenant ma main et en y déposant un baiser.

« **Edward c'est superficiel, n'importe qui n'aurait rien senti. Aller mange maintenant, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces »** rétorquai-jeen posant les pancakes devant lui.

« **Miam, miam ! Merci mon cœur. » **S'exclama-t-il tout en reprenant ma main et en y déposant un baiser.

** « Mais de rien, régales-toi, café monsieur? »**

** « Oui belle mademoiselle aux jolies petits fesses que je croquerais bien. » **Me mettant une petite claque sur ma fesse. Je me mis à rougir directement, il le vit bien sûr et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« **Bon ce n'est pas le tout mon cœur mais je peux t'emprunter ton Internet ? » **Demanda- t-il.

** « Oui bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »**

« **Ben je dois chercher un hôtel pour Emmett et moi, on ne va pas dormir dans la voiture » **avoua-t-ilen riant.

« **Non ! Il est hors de question que vous alliez à l'hôtel. Je ne veux pas te voir partir loin de moi. » **Coupai-je en haussant la voix toute tremblante à l'idée de ne plus le voir.

« **Eh ! Calmes-toi mon amour, il faut bien que je trouve quelque chose. On ne peut pas vivre dans l'appartement, le pompier nous l'a expliqué. On se verra, ne t'en fais pas, je ne pars pas de la ville mon cœur. »**

« **Non ! Emmett et toi vous allez rester ici avec Rose et moi, c'est assez grand pour nous 4, je ne veux pas que tu partes. »** Lançai-je dans un petit sanglot.

« **Je ne veux pas vous déranger Rose et toi, vous êtes amies depuis toujours. Je nous vois mal Emmett et moi en train de bousculer vos vies. »**

« **Oh ! Ca va avec vos **_**« je ne veux pas te déranger » **_**si je te le dis c'est que je le veux. Reste. »**

** « Bella, ça sera plus simple si on prend une chambre, crois-moi. »**

** « NON ! Reste avec moi, Rose ne dira rien, elle comprendra, je t'en supplie, reste » ** une larme coulant sur mon visage.

** « Tu es sûre de toi ? »** Tout en me fixant de son regard et essuyant ma larme de son pouce.

« **Oui et oui » **tout en lui sautant au cou.

« **Comment te résister, je ne peux rien te refuser. »**

J'étais contente de moi, j'avais ma Rose et mon Edward chez moi, que du bonheur ! Bon, il y avait Emmett aussi, je l'aimais bien aussi, comme un grand frère. Il me faisait trop rire, il me faisait penser à un nounours en chocolat dur à l'extérieur mais tendre à l'intérieur. On allait être comme une famille. Emmett et Rose rentrèrent vers 12h30, il avait le bras en écharpe, le pauvre. J'annonçais à Rose ce que j'avais proposé à Edward, elle me regarda avec un sourire magnifique.

« **Pas de souci ma chérie, c'est normal tu as fait de même pour moi, alors pour ton amoureux c'est encore plus normal, bon je vais devoir supporter ce gros nigaud. »** Me répondit-elle.

« **Eh ! Je ne suis pas un nigaud, jolie Barbie »** répliqua Emmett.

« **Merci tu es un amour, bon alors pour les chambres, j'ai un matelas pneumatique on va le mettre dans la chambre d'invité, comme ça Edward et Emmett prendront cette chambre, et Rose et moi dans la mienne. Rose dormira avec moi ça vous va ? » **Demandai-je fière de mon idée.

Rose se mit à rire aux éclats tout en me regardant, je regardai les garçons qui eux aussi ne comprenaient pas non plus.

« **Ma chérie, je pense et j'en suis même sûre, que ce serait plus simple qu'Edward et toi preniez ta chambre, moi je reste dans la 2ème et le gros bébé dans le salon. » **Signala-t-elle sereine.

Je restais sans voix, pourquoi je n'avais pas pensé à ça avant, dormir toutes les nuits dans les bras de mon homme, rien que d'y penser j'en frissonnais.

« **Ça me va très bien, c'est même parfait » **ajouta Edward dans un magnifique sourire.

« **Moi ça me va, je pourrais regarder la télé tard, et en plus je me lève de bonne heure je ne dérangerais personne,** **et je ne suis pas non plus un bébé »** enchaîna Emmett.

On se mit tous à rire face à la réplique d'Emmett, j'étais la plus heureuse du monde, non de l'univers. J'allais avoir mon homme à chacun de mes réveils le matin, chaque soirée et chacune de mes nuits dans ses bras, le bonheur à l'état pur. Le soir venu, on avait commandé chinois, pas le courage de faire à manger, on avait passé une journée assez mouvementée. Les garçons avaient dû faire des tonnes de papiers pour l'assurance de leur appartement, on était tous fatigués, on allait se coucher tôt ce soir-là. Je pris une bonne douche avant de me coucher et quand je me rendis dans ma chambre je fus émerveillée de voir Edward dans mon lit, en train de lire, la perfection même dans mon lit.

« **Ta douche a été agréable mon cœur ? »** Me demanda-t-il.

« **Oui, ça m'a détendu merci.**

Je me couchais à ses cotés, il posa son livre et me prit par la taille pour me serrer contre lui. Ses mains commencèrent à me caresser tout le corps, ses lèvres venaient s'écraser sur les miennes et sa langue demandait la permission d'entrer. Mes doigts commencèrent à découvrir également sa plastique, en caressant ses pectoraux puis ses abdominaux, je ne m'arrêtais pas en si bon chemin, descendant de plus en plus bas. Arrivant à destination, je pris sa virilité en main et commençai un lent va-et-vient. Rien qu'avec ses caresses mon corps l'appelait de tout mon être.

« **Mmm... Bella tu vas me rendre fou**» balbutia-t-il de sa voix rauque

_(Hihihi ! Vilaine Bella)_

Il écrasa sa bouche contre la mienne, demanda de suite l'accès à ma bouche, je l'ouvris pour lui offrir avec délectation. Il était fougueux et je devins encore plus humide rien qu'en imaginant ce qu'il pouvait me faire. Il posa ses mains sur mes seins avec force. Ses paumes exercèrent sur moi des pressions à m'en faire perdre la raison. Il se mit à descendre en déposant des baisers mouillés partout sur mon corps, s'attardant sur mes seins qu'il lécha avec passion. Puis il descendit sur mon bas ventre, pour finir sur mon intimité. Au moment où ses lèvres touchèrent mon clitoris, je ne pus retenir un gémissement, sa langue faisait des merveilles. Je roulais des hanches de plus en plus, puis avant que j'atteigne mon paradis personnel il remonta jusqu'à mon visage pour m'embrasser rageusement.

« **Edwarddddddd... Je t'en supplie, prends-moi » **soufflai-je.

Il eut son fameux sourire en coin, se plaça entre mes cuisses et prit son temps pour me pénétrer, se délectant de chaque seconde.

** -Ed...ward...hummmm.**

Il me regardait dans les yeux toujours avec son sourire.

« **Eh bien, serais-tu devenue impatiente ma jolie Bella? »**

Il attrapa mes hanches et d'un coup de rein, il m'empala sur son membre.

« **Bella »**

Il prit une cadence régulière me faisant basculer dans la folie à chaque va-et-vient, toujours plus fort, plus rapide, plus intense. Après plusieurs minutes où Edward allait au plus profond de moi, je sentis mes parois se contracter sur son membre, et une multitude d'étoiles prirent possession de mon cerveau et mon orgasme me transperça le corps de toute part. Il dut m'embrasser pour étouffer mon cri à ce moment. Et oui on n'était pas seuls, puis il mit deux coups de reins de plus contre mes hanches et se déversa à son tour en moi dans une jouissance dévastatrice. Il vint se coucher près de moi et se mit à couvrir mon corps et mon cœur de millier de baisers tout en continuant à me caresser. C'est comme ça que je trouvais le sommeil dans les bras de l'être aimé.

**_Et voila, et oui Bella a vraiment eux peur pour son chéri...Alors avais vous aimé se chapitre dit moi tout._**

**_Biz et bon week end._**


	11. Chapter 11

_** bonsoir a toues alors comment aller en se debur de week end. **_

**_Aprés un debat amoureux langoureux de notre couple préferé a la fin du chapitre précedant sa a donné un peu chaud!lol_**

**_Alors que va t'il se passé dans la douce vie de Bella&Edward cette fois? calin? ou pas?_**

**_Je vous laisse decouvir et je vous donne rendez-vous plus bas._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapitre 11 :<strong>**

** …_...Et encore une semaine de passée..._**

**PDV Bella:**

Du bonheur, rien que du bonheur de se réveiller tous les jours dans les bras d'Edward et de s'endormir près de lui. On s'entendait tous très bien, la cohabitation était parfaite, chacun avait ses tâches. J'étais même étonnée par Emmett et Rose, au début j'ai cru qu'ils allaient se taper dessus, mais non. Bon ils se chamaillent mais ce n'est pas méchant, c'est même amusant à voir.

On était samedi soir, on avait décidé de se faire une soirée films à la maison. Emmett était allé louer des DVD « Titanic » pour moi et Rose, et « Une journée en enfer » pour les garçons, enfin plutôt pour Emmett, du moment où ça explose, il est heureux. Rose et moi avions préparé des pizzas faites maison et en dessert une mousse au chocolat. Les garçons se régalaient, surtout Emmett qui engloutit le reste de la mousse _(je me demande où il met tout ça)._ Au bout de la moitié d'une journée en enfer je ne sentis pas mes yeux se fermer tout seul, c'est Edward qui me réveilla en me portant pour aller me coucher.

« **Edward, je peux marcher quand même » **dis-je d'une voix endormie

« **Rendors-toi mon cœur, je m'occupe de toi » ** me chuchota-t-il

« **Vous allez déjà vous coucher Eddy, tu vas rater le meilleur du film »** répliqua Emmett

« **Emmett, on l'a déjà vu, je connais la fin. » ** Répondit Edward

« **Ok ! Et toi Rose tu restes ? »**

** « Oh que oui ! J'adore ce film, je ne veux pas manquer la fin »** répliqua Rose toute excitée.

Je sentis qu'il me déposait sur le lit, j'entendis des vêtements tomber au sol dans un bruit feutré, puis il se coucha à mes cotés, enroulant ma taille de ses bras, de ce fait je me collais plus à lui. Et je repartis dans les bras de Morphée aussitôt.

Je me réveillais vers les 9h, Edward dormait profondément, je me levais pour aller aux toilettes. J'essayais de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Emmett, mais quand je passais devant le salon il n'était pas là._ (Tiens il était déjà debout à 9h un dimanche, bizarre…_).

Quand je repassais dans le couloir, la porte de Rose était entrouverte. Je voulais voir si elle était réveillée, Mais je restai là debout sans bouger. Elle dormait toujours mais dans les bras d'Emmett. Je refermais la porte sans vraiment réaliser ce que je venais de voir. Je repartis dans ma chambre sous le choc, je me recouchai près d'Edward. Je fixais le plafond cherchant si je n'avais pas rêvé ou halluciné. Quand Edward me fit sortir de ma torpeur.

« **Bonjour mon cœur bien dormi ? »**

« **Emmett... et Rose... sont dans... dans... le même lit »**

Edward se mit sur ses coudes pour me regarder.

« **Tu as dit quoi ? Emmett et Rose dans le même lit ? Bella, tu racontes quoi là ? »**

** « Emmett et Rose sont dans... dans le même lit » **répétai-je

** « Bella, ça va ? Regardes-moi. Je ne comprends pas, expliques-moi ? »**

« **Je suis allée aux toilettes et j'ai vu Emmett et Rose dans le lit enlacés. »**

Et là je ne mis à rire, mais à rire sans pouvoir m'arrêter, des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, j'avais mal au ventre tellement je riais.

« **Bella, calmes-toi » **insista Edward

** « C'est trop chou, ça serait trop cool qu'ils soient ensembles, on formerait un quatuor. »**

« **Oui ma belle je suis heureux pour eux, en plus je pense que Rose est parfaite pour Emmett, elle va le mater » ** rigola-t-il de plus belle »

« **Oui. Elle en est capable et ils feront un beau couple tous les deux. Ils sont pareils avec leurs caractères de tête de mule, ils aiment les mêmes films et ils se chamaillent tout le temps. »**

On se mit à rire tous les deux à l'unisson. On décidait de se lever, on ne réveillerait pas Emmett de toute façon. On préparait le petit-déjeuner ensemble pour nos nouveaux tourtereaux, c'est sans compter Edward qui n'arrêtait pas de m'embrasser dans le cou en passant ses mains sur ma taille. Il n'arrêtait jamais et moi qui avais déjà du mal à me contrôler. Préparer un petit-déjeuner comme ça ce n'était pas des plus faciles. Au bout d'une heure on vit apparaître Emmett, un large sourire, s'étirant les bras tout en baillant, il s'arrêta net quand il nous vit tous les deux.

« **Vous êtes déjà levés ? » ** Demanda-t-il étonné.

** « Oui, on vous prépare le petit-déjeuner, je pensais que vous auriez faim. Après du sport, on a toujours faim non ? » **RétorquaEdward avec un petit sourire à croquer.

Puis Rose se leva et fut surprise à son tour. On les regardait, ils étaient mimi tous les deux tout gênés. On leur dit qu'on était heureux pour eux, que ça nous faisait plaisir et que de toute façon ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Ils se mirent à rire et Emmett prit Rose dans ses bras pour lui faire un doux baiser sur le front. On avait l'impression que Rose était une petite chose fragile dans les bras d'Emmett _(trop chou)._

** …_...une semaine plus tard..._**

Une semaine passa, nos deux nouveaux amoureux ne se quittaient plus, je n'avais jamais vu Rose aussi amoureuse, et Edward disait la même chose d'Emmett. On était à table quand Rose nous annonça quelque chose, elle devait repartir pour l'Italie, pour deux semaines pendant les grandes vacances. Sur le coup, je suis restée choquer. J'étais tellement heureuse, dans un mois je serai en vacances pour 2 mois _(et oui c'est déjà la fin d'année et par miracle je passais en 2ème année) _et je me disais qu'on passerait nos vacances tous ensemble.

Je commençais à avoir les larmes aux yeux et le cœur serré. Mais elle nous surprit tous en nous disant qu'on venait tous avec elle, qu'en fait le photographe avait su qu'elle s'était faite cambrioler et que pour lui changer les idées il lui prêtait sa maison de vacances, qui était à Volterra. Elle nous invita à passer deux semaines de vacances en Italie pour nous détendre et profiter de cette belle ville ensemble, et pour me remercier de l'avoir accueillie. Je lui dis que ce n'était pas la peine de me remercier, que c'était normal et que je l'aimais comme une sœur, c'était tellement évident pour moi.

**…_...Et une semaine de passée..._**

On était vendredi, Rose et Emmett qui étaient toujours sur un petit nuage de bonheur, comme moi et Edward, avaient décidé d'aller en boîte de nuit pour se défouler un peu. On invitait Angela et Eric. Angela et moi avions bien besoin de nous détendre après tous ces examens. Une fois en boîte de nuit, je m'éclatais avec Rose et Angela sur la piste, ça me faisait un bien fou. Je dansais presque sans m'arrêter, les garçons eux se contentaient de parler, de boire et peut-être même regarder un peu les filles (_bon tant qu'ils ne touchent qu'avec les yeux ça va... mais pas de trop près non plus). _Mais quand je me tournais par moment, on les voyait qui nous regardaient aussi, ou regardaient si on ne s'approchait pas trop de nous. Edward lui me donnait son plus beau sourire. Je dansais toujours comme une folle avec mes chéries quand d'un coup je me retournais et ne vis plus Edward, je m'avançais vers notre table et demandais aux garçons.

** « Où est parti Edward ? »**

« **Au bar »** répondit Emmett

Je le cherchais du regard et là, je le vis en grande conversation avec une blonde parfaite. _(Ne sois pas jalouse, il parle c'est tout)_. Puis il revint à notre table avec une bouteille de coca. Je m'assis près de lui, par réflexe il posa sa main sur ma cuisse _(et un frisson pour moi)_, je décidais de ne rien dire, il n'avait que parlé avec elle, ce n'était pas un crime, c'est surement elle qui l'avait accosté. Puis une serveuse est venue chercher Edward, on le demandait au téléphone.

« **On me demande au téléphone ? »** Demanda Edward étonné.

** « Oui, vous êtes bien Mr Edward Cullen ? » ** Enchaîna la serveuse

« **Oui c'est bien moi, je vous suis, je reviens tout de suite mon cœur. »**

** « Pas de souci mon amour »**

Et il partit en suivant la serveuse, 30 minutes passèrent et Edward ne revenait pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais une boule au ventre et peur aussi. Je décidais d'aller voir par moi-même.

« **Où tu vas Bella ? » **LançaRose.

** « Je vais voir si Edward n'a pas de souci, ça fait plus 30 minutes qu'il est parti. » **

« **Bella ce n'est peut-être rien, il va revenir » **intervient Angela.

** « Peut-être mais je préfère aller voir quand même. »**

Je m'avançais vers le bar, je ne trouvais pas Edward, je demandais donc au barman.

« **Pardon où est votre cabine de téléphone s'il vous plait ? »**

« **Au fond à droite Mademoiselle. »**

Je partis dans cette direction mais toujours pas d'Edward. Je vis une serveuse et lui demandais si elle l'avait vu en lui faisant sa description.

« **Oh ! Le charmant jeune homme aux yeux émeraude et à la chevelure cuivrée désordonnée ? »**

« **Oui c'est ça c'est lui » **_(et oui quand on sort avec un apollon faut s'attendre à ce que les autres filles le regardent)_

« **Il est parti avec une femme dans un salon privé à l'étage. »**

Je ne comprenais plus rien, parti dans un salon privé avec une fille.

« **Merci et c'est quelle salle ? »**

** « Je ne peux pas vous dire Mademoiselle, c'est privé désolée. »**

** « Si vous ne me dites pas dans quelle salle je rentre dans tous les salons de l'étage » ** insistai-je en haussant la voix.

« **OK ! OK ! Mais ne dites pas que c'est moi qui vous l'ai dit, je risque d'avoir des problèmes. »**

** « Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirais rien. »**

** « Salon 18, 1er étage. » **Admit la serveuse.

« **Merci beaucoup. »**

Je partis directement vers l'étage, salon 18, tiens le voilà. Et là, le choc de ma vie, Edward, l'amour de mon existence, mon âme sœur, mon monde était là. Il plaquait contre le mur une femme, ses mains sur ses hanches, et elle enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Et le plus horrible c'est que ce n'était pas n'importe qui c'était Tanya.

« **Edward... Edward mais... mais pourquoi ? » **Articulai-jedeslarmes sur mes joues que je n'arrivais pas à retenir.

« **Bella, non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ecoutes-moi, attends. » **Suplia-t-il.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de s'approcher de moi. Je fis demi-tour, je traversais la piste de danse en bousculant tout le monde sur mon passage, et sortis de suite de cet enfer. Une fois sortie, je ne savais plus où j'étais, où je devais aller. Je pris la première ruelle à droite pour essayer de me calmer, mes larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas, je me laissais glisser contre un mur, ma tête entre mes genoux. Quand tout d'un coup, j'entendis des voix vers la droite, je restais là figée dans l'ombre.

« **Tanya, ce n'est pas bien ce que tu viens de faire avec Edward. » **Intervint la jeune femme blonde.

« **Quoi ? Pas bien ? Tu rêves là ! Kate écoutes-moi bien, Edward est à moi et je ferais tout pour qu'il me revienne. » **Protesta Tanya.

« **Oui, j'avais compris, mais cette fille, tu l'as fait souffrir et lui aussi par la même occasion, il l'aime vraiment, ça se voit. »**

« **Tu es conne ou quoi, Kate ? C'est le but, elle va le quitter après ce qu'elle vient de voir, elle ne le croira pas, s'il lui dit que c'est moi qui lui ai sauté dessus et que c'est pour me repousser qu'il m'a plaqué contre le mur. »**

« **En t'insultant de salope au passage. »**

« **C'est bon ! J'ai entendu, pas la peine de me le répéter, aller viens, on rentre. Je parie que dans 2 semaines il revient dans mes bras pour que je le console. » Termina Tanya tout sourire. **

J'avais assisté à toute la conversation sans qu'elles me voient, je n'en revenais pas, je ne savais pas quoi penser, tout n'était que brouillard dans mon esprit. Comment savoir si Edward l'avait vraiment repoussée ou s'il l'aimait toujours et l'avait plaquée pour l'embrasser ? Et si elle ne m'avait vu sortir et faisait exprès de dire ça ? Je ne sais plus où me mettre moi. Je ne relevais d'un bond et j'appelais un taxi, rentrais chez moi sans prévenir personne. Je ne voulais pas les voir, je n'en avais pas la force.

Une fois arrivée chez moi, je m'assis sur mon lit, la tête entre mes mains, puis je pris mon sac à dos, mis quelques affaires et rappelai un taxi. Il fallait que je réfléchisse, mais seule, que je parte loin de tout ça, loin de lui. Je ne voulais pas le voir, ne pas entendre ses explications, il fallait que je parte maintenant. Une fois en bas et dans le taxi, qui par chance avait été là dans les 10 minutes, je lui demandais de me conduire dans une ville en dehors d'ici. Puis j'envoyais un message à Rose.

« _**Je ne sais plus quoi penser, j'ai besoin d'être seule. Je suis partie, ne me cherchez pas, surtout Edward... désolée. B. »**_

Le taxi fut gentil et me conduisit dans une petite ville à 1h30 de New-York et me déposa dans un charmant petit hôtel. Je pris une chambre pour tout le week-end. Je m'installais donc seule dans cette chambre, elle était petite mais jolie, les murs étaient de couleur jaune, comme le soleil en été sur une plage, trois cadres représentant des paysages étaient accrochés aux murs et il y avait un lit baldaquin (_très joli pour des amoureux, oh ! arrêtes de penser à ça, tu es loin d'être encore en couple désormais). _Je décidais d'aller prendre une douche pour retirer toute trace de la boîte de nuit, une fois douchée et mise en survêtement, je m'allongeais sur le lit aux draps blancs, sentant la lavande.

Je me laissais envahir par cette douce senteur mais je ne pus empêcher mon cerveau de repasser toute cette affreuse soirée, Edward et Tanya, la serveuse et même son amie Kate. Je mis beaucoup de temps à m'endormir, et mon sommeil fut très agité. Des cauchemars rien que des cauchemars, Edward et Tanya, main dans la main, s'embrassant, se regardant dans les yeux. C'était horrible tout ce que mon imagination pouvait inventer durant la nuit. Je pris mon petit-déjeuner en chambre, puis vers 13h je décidais d'aller marcher un peu pour essayer de remettre mes idées en place. L'air frais me ferait peut-être du bien. Quand je rentrais dans ma chambre vers 17h, je jetais un coup d'œil à mon téléphone et je fus surprise de voir (_oh la la !)_ 20 appels en absence et 16 messages. Eh ben impressionnant. Je ne savais pas si je devais écouter ou non les messages, par curiosité je le fis. Ils disaient tous à peu près la même chose.

« _**Bella, rentre s'il te plait, dis-nous au moins où tu es. Rose »**_

_** « Bella, arrête ça de suite, on devient tous fous, tu es où ? Donne de tes nouvelles, juste un appel. Angela »**_

_** « Bella Marie Swan, tu vas ramener tes fesses ici tout de suite. Rose »**_

_** « Ma Bellanounette, reviens s'il te plaît, Rose n'arrête pas de te chercher partout, elle s'inquiète et je ne te raconte même pas Edward, il va devenir fou. Emmett »**_

_** « Ma chérie s'il te plaît, réponds-nous, on est là pour toi. Angela »**_

_** « Laisse au moins Edward s'expliquer ou appelle Rose ou moi. Emmett »**_

_** « Bon ça suffit ce silence Bella, dis-nous où tu es maintenant, tu n'as pas le droit de nous laisser comme ça sans nouvelle. Rose »**_

_** « Bella, arrête, tout le monde te cherche partout ou téléphone à tous les hôtels de la ville, envoie juste un message pour dire que tu vas bien. Angela »**_

_** « Mon Cœur je t'en conjure, rentre à l'appartement ou dis-nous où tu es qu'on vienne te chercher. Edward » **_ au son de sa voix mon cœur se serra encore plus.

_** « Bella, ma vie, je t'en supplie à genoux appelles-nous, donnes-nous de tes nouvelles, je deviens fou. Même si tu ne veux plus me voir appelle au moins Rose, ne nous laisse pas sans nouvelle de toi. Edward »**_

Et ça n'arrêtait pas, 16 messages comme ça, le plus douloureux avait été d'entendre la voix d'Edward me supplier, d'entendre sa voix remplie de douleur. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je devais réfléchir, remettre mes idées en place et prendre une décision qui changerait ma vie.

**PDV Edward:**

« **Edward tu es où là ? » **Dit Emmett au téléphone.

« **J'arrive dans un autre hôtel, pourquoi ? »** M'énervai-je.

« **Rentre maintenant ! Viens te reposer un peu, ça fait plus de 29 heures que tu n'as pas dormies. »**

« **Non ! Je ne rentrerais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas retrouvée, il faut que je lui explique, que je la vois, que j'entende sa voix que. » ** Emmett ne me laissait pas finir ma phrase.

« **Écoute, il faut que tu rentres, tu risques d'avoir un accident, tu as besoin de sommeil. On a essayé de l'appeler, on appelle tous les hôpitaux et les hôtels aussi. Angela et Eric cherchent dans les coffee-shop désormais et Rose appelle les bibliothèques. Elle nous fera bientôt signe. »** Termina Emmet d'une voix douce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« **Tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû suivre Tanya, j'aurai dû me douter que c'était un piège, je ne suis qu'un idiot. »**

« **Arrête mon vieux, c'est un démon cette fille, elle avait sûrement manigancé tout ça, tu n'y peux rien. »**

« **Non ! Je dois la retrouver, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle et là je...je l'ai perdue Emmett j'ai perdu la femme que j'aime plus que tout au monde, mon ciel s'est assombri. »**

« **OH ! Edward je n'aime pas quand tu dis ça. » **Déclara Emmett.

Je décidais de couper court à cette conversation, je rentrais dans l'hôtel et montrais une photo de Bella. Et toujours pas de Bella (_mais où elle pouvait être ?)._ La ville était tellement grande, elle pouvait être n'importe où. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais, je préfèrerais mourir. Je ne pouvais vivre sans mon cœur, je la chercherais toute ma vie s'il le fallait, rien que pour la voir, même qu'une seule et dernière fois avant qu'elle me quitte, mon cœur serait à tout jamais à elle.

**PDVBella:**

Le téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner, je décidais de le couper pour être tranquille. Ils ne me lâcheraient pas de si tôt, je devais réfléchir en paix. La journée fut très longue, et une vraie torture pour moi. Je ne mangeais pas, rien ne passer tout me donnait la nausée. J'avais le cœur serré dans ma poitrine, tel un étau de fer. Je n'arrivais même plus à respirer normalement. Il fallait que je prenne une décision, la décision. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine, le souffle encore plus court, je tombais à genoux sur le sol. Je savais quelle décision prendre, je n'avais plus le choix.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ne vous fâché pas si vous plait il faut bien un peu de piment a leurs histoire si non je vais vous laissé a fonce. <strong>_

_**Aller comme je suis un peu sadique dit moi se que vous pensé, a votre envie Bella a prit qu'elle décision? le quitté ou lui pardonnée?**_

_**Bonne week end a toutes biz Céline **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonsoir a tous je suis désolé de ne pas avoir publiée depuis un bon moment mais j'ai des petits problèmes de connections et de par la suite de santé. J'esepre vous avoir pas trop déçu mais je vais ne remettre a publiée.**_

_**Je vous laisse lire et enfin voir la décision de Bella.**_

**Chapitre 12 :**

**PDV Bella: **

Je rassemblai mes affaires, les mis en boule dans mon sac et partis à la réception pour régler ma note et demander à l'hôtesse d'accueil s'il y avait des bus ou des taxis pour rentrer à New York. La femme m'indiqua la station de bus pour New York, ça serait plus long mais moins cher. Je pris un café en attendant le départ. Le trajet de bus fut long, je repensais à ma vie avant et après Edward, toute ma vie avait été chamboulée, je n'avais jamais vraiment connu l'amour, le vrai. J'avais eu des petit amis, j'avais eu un premier amour mais pas aussi intense, fort, voluptueux, enivrant, alors comment lui dire ? Comment annoncer ma décision à Edward, ça me tiraillait l'âme. Une fois arrivée à New York, je pris un taxi pour rentrer chez moi.

Arrivée devant mon appartement, j'avais toujours cette sensation de vide en moi, le souffle court, ça faisait depuis vendredi soir que j'avais l'impression de ne plus respirer, que mon cœur ne battait plus. Je montais les marches la boule au ventre, je passais la porte mais personne n'était dans l'appartement. Je pris une douche, me changeais, mangeais un yaourt. Je m'assis sur la banquette devant la fenêtre afin de regarder dehors, mon regard fut instantanément attiré vers ces marches où tout avait commencé. Au bout de 1h30 toujours personne n'était revenue. Ils me cherchaient peut-être encore _(j'espère que non, j'ai dû leur donner beaucoup de soucis, j'ai honte de moi)_. J'attrapai mon portable et l'allumai, ma messagerie était pleine, je n'osais même pas les écouter, tous les numéros étaient d'Emmett, Rose, Angela, Eric, Edward et même Alice _(il avait même prévenu Alice, j'allais avoir des problèmes). _Je décidais d'aller prendre un peu l'air, je descendis devant chez moi et m'assis sur les marches, la tête entre les genoux. Quand le bruit d'une voiture me fit sursauter_ (je connais cette voiture),_ je levai la tête et découvris la Volvo. Je pris une grande inspiration qui me fit mal à la poitrine et me levai. J'avais l'impression que j'allais m'écrouler quand j'aperçus Edward sortir de la voiture, le téléphone à l'oreille. Il semblait tellement fatigué, triste, perdu, en colère. J'avançais vers lui, quand il redressa la tête et m'aperçut, il se pétrifia, laissa tomber son téléphone au sol. Je continuais à avancer la gorge serrée. Arrivée à seulement 2 cm de lui, mon cœur se remit à battre tellement fort, tellement vite que j'eus l'impression de revivre tout d'un coup.

« **Edward je ... »**

Je n'eus pas le temps de prononcer d'autres mots qu'il s'agenouilla devant moi, je restais là sans bouger.

« **Bella ? C'est bien toi Bella. C'est toi ? Tu es bien là ? » **dit-il en larmes.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire, puis il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, déposant sa tête sur mon ventre, je n'osais toujours pas bouger.

**« Bella, pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi, je t'aime plus que ma vie, reviens ! J'ai cru devenir fou. »**

J'avais passé par réflexe mes mains autour de sa tête caressant ses cheveux, je l'attrapai par les épaules pour le faire remonter jusqu'à moi, posant l'une de mes mains sur sa joue tout en essuyant une larme. Il ne bougeait pas et n'osait même pas relever la tête.

« **Edward, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, j'ai cru mourir en te voyant, cette scène avec Tanya, mon cœur a cessé de battre, comme si je n'avais plus d'oxygène. »**

Il me regardait si tristement, il avait des cernes, le teint pâle et fatigué.

**«** **Tanya m'a tendu un piège, je n'aurai jamais pu faire ça »**

**«** **Non !»** dis-je d'un ton sec.

Il me regarda puis s'écarta de moi de 2 pas en arrière, tête baissée, son corps tremblait désormais.

**«** **Je devais partir pour réfléchir, pour remettre mes idées en place, et je sais que Tanya t'a bien tendu un piège, je l'ai compris trop tard. Mais j'ai aussi compris que je ne peux pas vivre sans mon cœur, sans mon oxygène. C'est toi ma vie Edward, je t'aime, je n'y peux rien. J'ai agi comme une gamine alors pardonne-moi d'avoir réagi comme ça, sans t'avoir laissé le temps de m'expliquer. »**

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir qu'il prit d'assaut mes lèvres pour le plus doux des baisers, à chaque fois que ses lèvres se posaient sur les miennes il prononçait mon prénom. Puis il s'écarta de moi et me caressa la joue.

**«** **Je t'aime Bella, ne me quitte plus, je n'y survivrais pas, je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. »** ajouta-t-il en capturant mon regard.

**«** **Et j'ai pris une autre décision aussi, s'il faut que je me batte avec toutes les femmes de la planète pour te garder près de moi alors je le ferais, je suis prête à tout. »** dis-je en souriant.

Il me sourit en retour et me serra dans ses bras, enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux en inspirant fortement.

** « Tu n'auras pas besoin de te battre mon amour, je suis tout à toi, on devrait rentrer, tu trembles de partout, tu risques d'attraper froid»**

**«** **Oui tu as raison » **

On rentrait dans mon appartement, je proposais à Edward d'aller se doucher pour se relaxer, il semblait épuisé et tout ça par ma faute. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

**« Bella ? Bella ? Bella ? »** entendis-je crier.

**«** **Oui je suis dans la chambre. »**

Edward apparut devant la porte, le visage apeuré, tremblant comme une feuille.

« **Qu'y a-t-il ? » **demandai-je, soucieuse.

« **J'ai cru que tu étais partie, que tu m'avais laissé, que tu... »**

Je m'approchais de lui, saisis son visage en coupe, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

** «** **Je t'aime et je ne partirais plus loin de toi. »**

Il m'embrassa tendrement, me prit dans ses bras et me déposa délicatement sur le lit sans rompre notre baiser.

**«** **Je t'aime tellement Bella, je serais prêt à mourir pour toi. »** déclara-t-ilau creux de mon oreille.

Je me collais plus à lui, enroulant mes jambes dans les siennes, il mit ses bras autour de moi. On était tellement collés que même une feuille de papier n'aurait pas pu passer entre nous. Et c'est comme ça que l'on s'était endormis, avec pour seul bruit nos deux cœurs battants à l'unisson de notre amour. Je me réveillais doucement, je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis 3 jours, je sentis des caresses sur mon dos et j'ouvris les yeux. Je vis l'amour de ma vie me regarder avec son sourire que j'aimais tant.

** « Salut toi » **dis-je encore ensommeillée.

**«** **Mon bel ange a bien dormi ? »** me demanda-t-il.

**«** **Parfaitement bien, comme à chaque fois que je suis dans tes bras. »**

**PDV Edward:**

Elle me fixa et m'embrassa furieusement, je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction de ce type. Je la regardais en haussant un sourcil une fois séparé de ses lèvres.

** « Je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose »** déclara-t-elle

**« Et tu voulais vérifier quoi ? »**

** « Que tu n'étais pas un rêve » **dit-elletoute penaude.

Elle rougit légèrement, j'adorais voir ces couleurs sur ses joues et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre son baiser. Bella passa une main derrière ma nuque et plaqua encore plus ses lèvres sur les miennes, c'était le signal que mon corps attendait. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été une vraie torture, j'avais vraiment cru l'avoir perdu à jamais. Ses mains agrippèrent mes cheveux, ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées, les miennes exploraient son corps de douces caresses. Mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes et s'aventurèrent sur sa mâchoire, son cou, sa nuque, ses épaules. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Ma main glissa doucement le long de son flan et alla caresser sa cuisse, elle se cambra sous moi en gémissant. Elle me rendait complètement fou, je replongeais sur son cou, le contact de ma langue déclencha en elle une avalanche de frissons. Je sentais son corps se tortiller sous mes baisers et mes caresses, ce qui me provoqua une vague d'excitation. Je lui retirais son t-shirt et son short en même temps, puis j'enlevais mon t-shirt et mon boxer. Je remontai jusqu'à ses lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux, ma bouche descendit jusqu'à sa clavicule et longea son ventre jusqu'à la base de sa gorge.

** « Edward... hummm» **gémit Bella.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire contre sa peau en l'entendant prononcer mon prénom avec cette voix pleine d'abandon, j'aimais l'entendre gémir dans ces moments-là.

**«** **Bella je t'aime tellement, mon unique amour »** lui dis-je au creux de l'oreille tout en l'embrassant.

Je me plaçais entre ses cuisses, elle enroula de suite ses jambes autour de ma taille, ce qui me provoqua un grognement. Elle attrapa mon lobe avec sa bouche et se mit à le sucer délicatement. Elle me poussa sur le dos afin d'être à califourchon sur moi, elle se redressa et fit balayer ses cheveux derrière ses épaules pour m'aguicher. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour que je m'asseye tout en enlaçant sa taille et que ma bouche vienne s'écraser dans son cou. Bella attrapa mon membre et introduisit l'extrémité dans son antre, nous gémîmes tous deux sous la sensation, sentir sa chaleur charnelle était mon paradis. Elle poursuivit la pénétration et entama doucement les va-et-vient en roulant son bassin. Je vins agripper ses hanches fermement pour lui donner des coups de rein, intensifiant la pénétration et le plaisir pour nous deux.

ESPACE

J'ouvris les yeux et croisai son regard chocolat, elle me sourit. J'attrapais ses joues pour la rapprocher et l'embrasser fiévreusement tout en continuant nos va-et-vient. Soudain les parois de son intimité se contractèrent autour de moi lui déclenchant un orgasme foudroyant, en criant mon prénom. Je la fis basculer sur le lit, et une fois de plus je me retrouvais au-dessus d'elle. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et s'en servit pour lever son bassin à l'unisson du mien, pour avoir plus de profondeur. Je passais un bras sous la cambrure de son dos pour avoir une meilleure prise, je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour me sentir me tendre et m'arquer sur elle, criant ma jouissance et son prénom. Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi déposant un baiser sur ma tête.

« **Intense ! C'était vraiment intense. »** articula-t-elle dans un souffle et un sourire aux lèvres.

**« Oui en effet, très intense mon cœur, une union parfaite. »**

Je m'allongeais à ses cotés, la gardant dans mes bras tout en continuant mes caresses du bout des doigts. Je la sentis frissonner sous mon toucher et j'adorais avoir ce pouvoir sur elle. Elle me souffla un « je t'aime », je la serrais encore plus fort, j'étais heureux qu'elle soit de nouveau dans mes bras, et je me promis à moi-même de ne plus jamais la faire souffrir et de la protéger.

**_Alors le choix de Bella vous convient? aller je sais que je vous et laisse en plan mais laisse une petite review._**

**_Biz a Tous et bonne soirée Céline _**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonsoir a tous et oui je suis toujours la alors les retrouvailles vous on plus, Bella a fait le bon choix? et oui j'aime les histoire qui finisse bien le monde des Bisounours. **_

_**Aller je vous laisse lire en paix, on se rejoint en bas. **_

****Chapitre 13 :****

**PDV Bella :**

J'étais dans ses bras, il continuait ses douces caresses sur mon dos, je le fixais du regard, ses yeux étaient tellement intenses, captivants, enivrants que je n'arrivais pas à m'en détacher. Puis il posa sa main sur ma joue, faisant des petits cercles avec son pouce.

** « Bella je t'aime plus que la vie elle-même, une vie sans toi n'est pas une vie. » **déclara-t-il avec sincérité.

Je ne le laissais pas finir sa phrase et lui répondis.

**«** **Je t'aime aussi, pardonne-moi de t'avoir laissé, je ne te quitterai plus. »**

** « Bella épouse-moi. » **demanda-t-il sérieux.

Alors là, je restais bouche bée devant ses deux mots **« épouse-moi »,** non c'est pas vrai, j'ai du mal entendre, c'est pas possible.

« **Épouse-moi Bella, je te veux près de moi à jamais. »** Répéta-t-il.

Je me levais d'un coup du lit, me libérant de son étreinte, j'étais tremblante, la gorge sèche. J'enfilais mon peignoir.

** « Mais… mais… Edward je n'ai que 20 ans et je n'ai pas fini mes études, on ne peut pas Edward, c'est trop tôt, tu me prends au dépourvu là »**

Il se leva à son tour, enfilant son jean et son t-shirt.

**«** **Tu ne veux pas de moi, j'ai compris, tu n'as pas assez confiance en moi, je te fais souffrir » **ajouta-t-il le regard triste.

**«** **Non Non ! Ce n'est pas ça, je t'aime et je veux être à jamais près de toi, mais le mariage ce n'est pas pour moi. »**

Il s'avança pour se mettre en face de moi et me releva le menton pour plonger son regard dans le mien. J'en eus un frisson dans tout le corps.

**«** **Alors je t'attendrai, je ferai tout pour que tu me fasses confiance de nouveau ma Bella. »**

Sur ces mots, il me prit dans ses bras et me donna l'un des baisers des plus doux et rempli de tout l'amour qui existe au monde. Tout d'un coup on sonna à la porte, ce qui me fit sursauter.

« **Attends mon cœur, je vais aller ouvrir, habille-toi »**

**«** **Oui. Merci » **dis-je encore sous l'effet de notre conversation.

Je décidais d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour me remettre les idées en place. Quand j'entendis crier dans l'appartement.

**PDV Edward :**

J'ouvris la porte et là je vis une petite tornade rentrer dans l'appart comme une folle.

**«** **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Edward ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça à Bella ? Tu ne la mérites pas, en plus avec cette pétasse blonde, ça ne va pas chez toi. »**

**« Alice s'il te plaît »** suppliai-je, mais je ne pus finir ma phrase.

**« Ah non ! Pas de s'il te plaît, tu as trouvé l'amour de ta vie, une fille super, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est ton autre, ta moitié et toi tu gâches tout pour une Barbie siliconée.»**

Elle criait tellement fort que mes tympans en prenaient un bon coup.

** «** **STOP ! Arrête et écoute-moi bon dieu » ** hurlai-je.

Elle se figea, je ne criais jamais, c'était vraiment vraiment rare, je pensais même que ce n'était jamais arrivé.

**«** **Je n'ai rien fait avec Tanya, c'était un piège qui a bien failli marcher, tu la connais, elle est capable de tout. »**

**« Hummm** **continue. » **Rétorqua-t-elle un sourcil levé.

**«** **Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais je l'ai repoussée contre le mur pour partir mais Bella est arrivée à ce moment-là et elle a cru ... »**

Je n'arrivais même pas à finir ma phrase, j'en étais dégoûté.

**« Mais où est Bella ? S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je donne pas cher de ta peau. » **Avertit-elle les larmes aux yeux, tout en étant dans une colère folle, je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça.

Puis comme par magie Bella apparut dans le salon.

**« Oui ? Je suis là, on me demande ? » **entendis-je ma douce derrière moiqui fut surprise de voir Alice ici.

Alice nous regardait chacun notre tour, puis se jeta au cou de Bella en déversant ses larmes.

**« Tu m'as fait si peur, non, tu as fait peur à tout le monde, ne refais jamais ô grand jamais ça, si non je te jure que tu me le payeras. » **Répliqua Alice en la serrant plus.

Je restais là à les regarder, je n'avais jamais vu Alice dans un état pareil pour une personne en dehors de notre famille, même pour ses amis elle ne se mettait pas dans cet état. Et là, avec Bella, il lui semblait avoir failli perdre une sœur.

«** Chut… chut ! Je suis là, tu vois et je ne suis pas prête de repartir ni de lâcher ton frère. »**

**« Je préfère ça, mais pour m'avoir fait aussi peur tu me dois au moins une semaine de shopping, il faut refaire ta garde robe. » **Ajouta Alice avec un grand sourire triomphal.

**« Ma garde robe avec toi ? Toute bêtise a un prix à payer » **répondit ma douce en levant les yeux au ciel.

**« Mais ça veut dire que tu as pardonné à ce gros nigaud ? »** demanda Alice.

Bella se mit à rire, s'approchant de moi et déposant un petit baiser sur ma joue.

**« Je n'ai rien à lui pardonner, il n'a rien fait, c'est moi qui ait tiré des conclusions hâtives, c'est moi la fautive, je n'aurai jamais dû partir comme ça, j'aurai dû donner des nouvelles, au moins dire où j'étais. »** dit elle penaude.

Je lui pris la main déposant un baiser tout en la caressant de mes doigts.

.

**« Bella c'est vrai que tu aurais dû nous dire où tu étais, mais n'importe quelle femme aurait réagi de la même façon. »** Souligna Alice.

**« Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans ce gros nigaud » **Ajouta ma douce Bella.

Je levais un sourcil en la regardant.

**« Alors je suis ton gros nigaud, c'est ça ? »** lui dis-je, tout en l'embrassant tendrement et en la serrant plus fort contre moi, sentir son corps contre le mien me rendait plus vivant que jamais.

**« Eh ! Je suis toujours là, vous recommencez tous les deux. »** Rigola Alice dernière nous.

**« On recommence quoi ? » **répondit-on ensemble, ce qui nous fit rire.

**« Comme si vous étiez seuls au monde ou sur une autre planète.» **Déclara Alice en souriant.

On se mit à rire tous les trois quand j'entendis crier **« Bella ! »,** on se retournait et c'était Rose accompagnée d'Emmett. Elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, à se dire des «** je t'aime » « ne me fais plus jamais ça »**. Sans compter Emmett qui se mit à prendre Bella dans ses bras en la serrant si fort que Bella hurla : **« tu m'empêches de respirer Emmett, lâche-moi s'il te plaît »,** il la lâcha tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux **« ne refais plus ça ma Bellanounette ».**

Bella appela Angela pour la rassurer et lui dire qu'elle était bien rentrée et qu'elle la rappellerait plus tard. Puis on prit un bon déjeuner tous ensemble. Être réunis ensemble était tellement naturel, une grande famille enfin réunie. Je regardais Bella en train de parler avec Rose et Alice, cette dernière avait déjà prévu de rester toute la semaine pour aller faire du shopping. Bella me jetait des regards désespérés, la pauvre elle n'allait pas y couper. Mais elle était tellement belle, souriante, que mon cœur se serra un peu plus. Pendant ces deux jours, il avait cessé de battre et une fois que je l'avais prise de nouveau dans mes bras, il s'était remis en route. C'était après lui avoir fait l'amour avec toute mon âme et ma dévotion, que j'ai pris conscience que je la voulais, je voulais qu'elle soit Mme Cullen. Elle m'avait répondu non et j''avais pris une gifle en plein cœur mais s'il fallait que je retrouve sa confiance et bien j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Je prendrai soin d'elle chaque jour de ma vie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors la demande d'Edward vous plait? hummm! sacré Bella elle aime se faire attendre!lol<strong>_

_**Dit moi TOUT je suis toute OUI. **_

_** Bisous et bon week end Céline **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonsoir a tous comment aller vous en se debut de week end. **_

_**Merci pour tout les mise en favoris sa ne touche que mon histoire soit lus.**_

_**Je voulais dédicace se chapitre et surtout un passage a ma Audrey qui et littéralement folle d'un passage et la remercie car c'est en faisant une soirée délire que j'ai eu cette idée. Je t'adore bisous.**_

_**PUB: **_

_**Je veux vous faire découvrir un OS d'une amie qui et SUPER aller le lire vous aller adoré surtout les fans de lemons. **_

_**.net/s/7477295/1/Os_Cabine_dessayage**_

_**Bonne lecture a tous on se retoruve en bas.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14: <strong>

**PDV Bella :**

Tout allait parfaitement bien, le bonheur était de retour, les travaux dans les appartements d'Edward et de Rose avançaient très bien .

Mais en fait, je n'avais pas envie que cela arrive, je voulais qu'Edward reste vivre avec moi. Mais je n'osais pas lui demander, car j'avais refusé sa demande. Il ne m'en voulait pas, c'était même tout le contraire, il était si attentif, tendre, aux petits soins pour moi. J'avais même l'impression qu'il voulait se faire pardonner, je ne méritais pas cet homme, c'est évident. C'est moi qui étais partie et c'est lui qui faisait tout pour se faire pardonner, le monde à l'envers. Les jours passaient, et j'étais enfin en vacances pour deux mois. Le vendredi, on prenait l'avion pour passer deux semaines en Italie, dans une magnifique villa de Volterra, que demander de plus ?

Le jour du départ était enfin arrivé, on se préparait pour aller à l'aéroport.

**« Tout est bien fermé ? Le gaz ? Les robinets ? Les fenêtres ? » **Demandai-je soucieuse.

**« Bella, calme-toi ! Tout est fermé, le gaz, l'eau et les volets de tout l'appart. »** Répliqua Edward tout en souriant.

On prit un taxi pour se rendre à l'aéroport, une fois arrivés, on enregistrait nos bagages, puis on se présenta à l'embarquement. Arrivée dans l'avion je fus étonnée.

**« En 1ère classe ? » **Demandai-je à Edward.

**« Ben oui, on a 12h30 de vol qui nous attendent, alors j'ai pris le plus confortable. »** Précisa-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

**« Mais Edward, ça a dû te coûter cher ! »**

**«** **Ecoute, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »**

Il était 23h, on avait décidé de prendre un vol de nuit pour dormir pendant le voyage, ça passerait plus vite de cette façon. Je m'installais près d'Edward, Rose et Emmett devenus plus qu'inséparables se mirent ensemble derrière nous. Je pris un magazine et mes écouteurs pour me détendre un peu, je n'aimais pas le décollage, ça me faisait peur, mais une fois dans les airs la peur s'envola. _(c'est drôle ça...bien dit...)_

**PDV Edward :**

On était bien installés, Bella lisait son livre avec ses écouteurs pour se détendre, je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas les décollages.

« **Eh ! Alors Eddy, tu vas faire monter Bella au 7ème ciel dans la cabine des toilettes mon chou ? » ** Demanda Emmett derrière moi.

Je me retournais pour lui donner une bonne gifle, mais au moment où j'allais le faire Rose lui donna une claque dernière la tête.

**«** **AIE ! Mais pourquoi tu me frappes ? »** Couina-t-il faisant la moue.

**«** **Pour ce que tu viens de dire à Edward imbécile, et ne compte pas sur moi pour te rejoindre dans les toilettes non plus. »** Coupa Rose.

**«** **OK ! OK ! Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être dans un avion pour te faire grimper au 7ème ciel mon ange. » ** Acquiesça Emmett en déposant un baiser sur le front de Rose.

**«** **T'es vraiment irrécupérable. » ** Lançai-je à Emmett.

L'avion allait décoller, je sentis Bella se tendre, je lui pris donc la main en formant des petites caresses avec mon pouce, capturant son regard pour la rassurer. On était tellement connectés que ni elle ni moi ne s'étions aperçus qu'on était dans les airs. Les heures passaient et Bella s'était endormie sur mon épaule, elle était si belle, un vrai ange du bonheur.

**«** **Monsieur vous voulez une couverture pour votre femme ? » **Demanda l'hôtesse _(Ma femme, Mme Cullen, comme j'aimerais)_

« **Oui merci c'est gentil. »**

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une couverture, je la déposais délicatement sur ma douce, elle se colla encore plus à moi en gémissant et en caressant mon torse, tout ça en dormant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à cet instant à ce qu'Emmett m'avait dit avant de décoller, et Bella n'arrangeait pas les choses, car elle descendait et montait sa main sur mon torse. _(Edward calme-toi, calme, pense à autre chose, tu es dans un avion). _Je fus rattrapé par le sommeil à mon tour. C'est Bella qui me réveilla avec son souffle dans mon cou et en faisant glisser ses doigts sur ma mâchoire.

« **Mon amour, réveille-toi, on va bientôt atterrir. »** Souffla-t-elle de sa voix douce.

« **Oui bel ange de ma vie. » **Articulai-je encore endormi.

Elle me souriait, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui faire l'amour. Je pensais que je ne me lasserai jamais de sa peau, de ses lèvres_ (OH ! On arrête là, c'est un jeu dangereux). _Une fois atterris à Montecatini Val di Cacina on allait chercher nos bagages avec Emmett, les filles nous attendaient à l'extérieur pour trouver un taxi, afin de rejoindre Volterra, qui était à une heure en voiture. Rose nous donna les clés de la villa, elle voulait aller à l'agence de photo pour prendre son book de la dernière fois. On prit un taxi, donnait l'adresse que Rose nous avait communiquée au chauffeur. Nous voilà partis pour faire la route rien que nous deux.

** « Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »** Demanda ma douce.

.

« **Je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder ? »** Déclarai-je en soulevant un sourcil

.

« **Si, si, mais pas de cette façon, ça me donne des frissons alors arrête s'il te plaît. » **Avoua-t-elle.

Alors là, je ne pus résister à la prendre dans mes bras, je la fis s'asseoir sur mes genoux en passant un bras dans son dos.

« **Edward mais que fais-tu ? »**

Je me jetais sur sa bouche délicieuse tout en caressant son dos, elle en frissonna, je passais ma langue sur ses lèvres pour en demander l'accès. Elle l'ouvrit et quand nos langues se rencontrèrent, je ne pus plus me contrôler, je commençais à faire glisser ma main sur sa jambe, partant de sa cheville et remontant jusqu'à sa cuisse. Elle me regardait étonnée, ne bougeant plus.

**« Hummm ! Tu es si douce et ton parfum»** dis-je au creux de son oreille.

**« Edward ! On ne peut pas, on est dans un taxi » ** gloussa-t-elle.

Je ne m'arrêtais pas, l'entendre glousser comme ça m'incita à continuer. Je remontais ma main toujours plus haut pour arriver jusqu'à son shorty et posais ma main délicatement sur le fin tissu (_heureusement pour moi, elle porte une robe, magnifique soit dit en passant)_. Elle se figea et gémit à ce contact. C'était le signal pour moi, je glissais ma main sous ce shorty sans perdre une seule minute.

« **Chut mon cœur, ne fais pas de bruit sinon on va se faire remarquer par le chauffeur »**

« **Ben tu n'as qu'à retirer ta main » **suggéra-t-elle en serrant les cuisses au contact de ma main.

J'adorais ça, la voir s'arquer, bouger le bassin sous mes caresses, comme si j'étais son maître de musique, c'était moi qui avais le contrôle. Je titillais son petit bout de nerf avec mon pouce, elle bougeait de plus en plus son bassin et collait ses lèvres sur mon cou pour s'empêcher de gémir trop fort. J'embrassais son cou, sa clavicule puis inséra deux doigts en elle, à ce geste elle se cambra sous mes doigts en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure _(dieu que j'adore quand elle fait ça, je commence à être à l'étroit dans mon jean)_. Je l'embrassais avec fougue puis inséra un troisième doigt en accélérant mes va-et-vient, elle se mit à trembler puis ses parois se serrèrent sur ces derniers, je dus l'embrasser avec fougue pour empêcher que son cri ne résonne dans tout l'habitacle. Elle reprit son souffle doucement, petit à petit, puis d'un seul coup elle descendit sa main pour la poser sur la mienne qui était toujours entre ses cuisses, l'enleva et porta mes doigts à sa bouche en les suçant sans me quitter du regard. Elle me fit un sourire rempli de malice en se léchant les lèvres.

**«** **Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »** Me questionna-t-elle toujours en me fixant.

**«** **J'en avais envie depuis le décollage, j'aime te voir frissonner sous mes doigts, mais tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça » **enchaînai-je en passant mon pouce sur ses lèvres.

**«** **Juste retour des choses » **elle bougea du bassin en frôlant mon érection ** «** **maintenant il va falloir être patient Monsieur Cullen. » **Continua-t**-**elle dans un grand sourire, tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Elle voulut reprendre place à côté de moi mais je l'en empêchais, la serrant plus fort contre moi.

**«** **Non reste, j'aime t'avoir dans mes bras. »**

« **Monsieur, Madame, nous sommes arrivés »** intervint le chauffeur « C**a vous fait 35 euros s'il vous plaît. »**

Je payais le taxi puis sortis les valises du coffre et pris les clés dans ma poche.

**PDV Bella :**

La villa était tout simplement magnifique, un vrai rêve, elle était toute en pierre, entourée d'arbres et de végétation, une piscine et une terrasse à l'abri du soleil et un immense parc. On se sentait en sécurité à l'abri de tous les regards. Le salon était somptueux, blanc nacré avec un immense canapé de la même couleur, une cheminée en bois où on avait envie de s'installer avec un chocolat chaud, un bon livre et dans les bras de son bien-aimé. Dans la salle à manger se trouvait une immense table en bois noir avec les meubles assortis, d'une élégance surprenante. La cuisine quant à elle, restait moderne mais simple à la fois, les meubles toujours en bois, mais marron clair et il y avait tout l'équipement nécessaire.

Il y avait quatre chambres, chacune de différente couleur la 1ère était jaune orangée, comme un coucher de soleil sur une plage, un lit en baldaquin était au milieu de la pièce avec un dessus de lit couleur sable. La 2ème : rouge pourpre où régnait la passion, le lit était immense, le pied et la tête était en fer forgé noir, le dessus de lit était de couleur rouge sang. La 3ème de couleur or et rouge bordeaux, il y avait aussi un lit en baldaquin avec des rideaux et le dessus de lit qui était de la même couleur que la tapisserie, elle rappelait le temps des rois de France. La 4ème était bleue nuit, avec un lit rond en plein milieu de la pièce, on pouvait même voir des étoiles au plafond, le dessus de lit de couleur bleue sombre comme celle de Sherazade. Après avoir fini de faire le tour de la villa, on repartit en direction du salon pour attendre Rose et Emmett.

« **Edward c'est tout simplement sublime, on se croirait dans un rêve. »**

« **Oui mon cœur, je l'avoue, j'aimerais être seul avec toi dans cette maison pour ces vacances et essayer toutes ces chambres une par une. »** Enchaîna-t-il en embrassant ma nuque.

« **Moi aussi, moi aussi. » **Le coupai-je en me retournant pour l'embrasser.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et oui voila j'espere que se chapitre vous, j'ai et mi tout mon coeur et mon imagination. <strong>_

_**N'oubliée pas la case Review même si c'est un tout petit mot sa ne stimule. **_

_**Bon Week End biz Céline **_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Bonjours a tous comment alller vous par cette pluie version Forks(lol). _**

**_Je voulais vous revenir mes chapitres comme vous pouvais le voir sont de plus éloignée enfaîte je prend plus mon temps pour l'écrire et l a vie de toutes les jours ne permet pas toujours d'écrire. Cette histoire et mon petit bébé j'en prend soins et veux vous faire plaisir quand vous lisé mes chapitres. _**

**_Bonne lecteur je vous retrouve en bas._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapitre 15 :<strong>**

**PDV Bella :**

Edward continuait à parsemer mon cou de multiples baisers, tout en collant son torse contre moi, passant ses mains sur mes hanches. Mon corps brûlait déjà sous l'effet de ses baisers et de ses caresses.

« **Edward s'il te plaît, ne commence pas, Rose et Emmett ne vont sûrement pas tarder, on ne peut pas. » ** implorai-je _(je suis qu'une faible femme dans ses bras)._

« **Hummm ! Ou peut-être qu'on a le temps pour un moment rien que nous deux ? » **insista-t**-**il dans mon cou.

Il passa ses doigts sous les bretelles de ma robe pour les faire glisser, il glissa son nez sur mes épaules et son souffle sur ma peau ne m'aidait pas du tout pour lui résister.

« **Edward je... » ** je n'arrivais même pas à prononcer une phrase correcte.

« **Alors Mademoiselle Swan, on a perdu la parole ? » **souffla-t- ilen défaisant la fermeture de ma robe. _(pourquoi résister ? je ne le peux pas de toute façon, quand il est comme ça avec moi je ne me contrôle plus, c'est une réaction indépendante de ma volonté)._

Quand tout d'un coup la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec un Emmett criant comme un gamin à Disneyland. Edward eut juste le temps de refermer ma robe et de remettre mes bretelles. _(OUF! ni vu ni connu je l'avais bien dit)._

**« OH ! Mais elle est géniale cette baraque, OH LA LA ! Le piège à femmes que ça doit être »** cria-t-il tout sourire.

Rose lui mit une tape derrière la tête, c'était le nouveau truc de Rose, à chaque fois qu'il disait ou faisait une bêtise, ce qui nous faisait bien rire Edward et moi.

« **Mais arrête de me frapper mon ange »** protesta Emmett en faisant la moue devant Rose.

« **J'arrêterai quand tu arrêteras de jouer l'enfant mon gros nounours. »** rétorqua Rose, tout en glissant ses doigts sur son torse.

« **Rose, cette maison est tout simplement magnifique. »** affirmai-je

« **Oui une merveille, vous avez vu les chambres ? Elles sont splendides, chaque chambre ressemble à un conte de fée, c'est un fou de romantisme ce type. Et ce n'est pas un piège à filles, il est marié et heureux avec sa femme. »** expliqua Rose en regardant Emmett du coin de l'œil.

**« Laquelle vous voulez prendre ? A vous l'honneur de choisir en premier »** demanda Rose.

Je me retournais vers Edward pour lui demander quelle chambre il avait préféré, il me regarda avec une telle intensité dans le regard que j'avais reçu un coup d'électricité dans tout le corps, laissant la chair de poule sur les bras.

** « Tu veux laquelle ? »** lui demandai-je.

**«** **La rouge » **répondit-il du tac ou tac.

**«** **OK, alors on prend la rouge, ça te va Rose? » **dis-je.

**«** **Oui pas de problème, c'est vrai qu'elle est merveilleuse, elle vous ira très bien. » **assura Rose.

**«** **Emmett et moi on va prendre la Or, je l'adore, j'ai l'impression d'être une princesse »** ses yeux remplis de malice.

Edward glissa sa bouche au creux de mon oreille et me susurra :

**«** **Je suis désireux de te faire l'amour dans cette chambre, elle reflète parfaitement mon désir pour toi et mon amour. » **_(Oh la la ! je me consume vraiment pour cet homme, j'en mourrais un jour)._

_**« **_**Bon c'est pas tout mais moi j'ai faim »** intervint Emmett en se tapant le ventre.

**«** **Mais c'est pas possible, tu ne penses qu'à manger, tu es pire qu'un ours » **rétorqua Edward en rigolant.

**«** **Oui ! Mais c'est mon ours »** ajouta Rose.

**« Et toi tu es ma reine » **déclara Emmett, en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Ils étaient adorables tous les deux, j'étais stupéfaite de voir Rose aussi accrochée à un homme, je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi amoureuse. J'étais vraiment heureuse pour elle et Emmett, ils faisaient un beau couple, spécial dans un sens mais tellement ressemblant. On allait tous dans la cuisine pour manger un peu, par chance le frigo était plein, il avait été rempli avec soin pour notre arrivée. Emmett mangeait comme un ogre, moi une petite salade et un yaourt, je n'avais pas très faim. Puis on était tous fatigués du voyage, et je désirais plus que tout une bonne douche et dormir. On s'installait dans nos chambres respectives, la nôtre était vraiment somptueuse, le lit était immense, le pied et la tête étaient en fer forgé noir, les murs couleur pourpre, les meubles étaient noirs ce qui faisait un contraste parfait avec le rouge.

Je me dirigeais directement dans la salle de bain, je fus stupéfaite aussi par sa grandeur, elle était blanc ivoire, on avait l'impression d'un petit coin de paradis, où régnaient paix et sérénité. Je pris une bonne douche qui me fit un bien fou, puis mis un short et un débardeur. Je repartis dans la chambre où Edward était au téléphone avec son boulot. Depuis 3 mois, il était monté d'un échelon, il était maintenant sous directeur, grande promotion, mais il était encore plus souvent au boulot, rentrait tard et était souvent au téléphone.

**«** **Edward, tu m'avais promis que tu ne travaillerais pas sauf cas urgent pendant notre séjour » **signalai-je

Il me regardait avec un air triste, baissant la tête comme si il m'avait trahie. Il dit au revoir à son interlocuteur puis raccrocha et s'avança vers moi posant l'une de ses mains sur ma joue.

** « Désolé mon cœur, je te promets que c'était le dernier coup de fil, tiens, regarde, j'éteins mon portable et je le range dans la valise. »** indiqua-t-il en faisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

**«** **Edward, tu n'es pas obligé de l'éteindre quand même, si c'est important, je ne veux pas que tu perdes cette place, ils t'ont donné ta chance. » **Je fus arrêtée par son doigt sur ma bouche.

**« Non, c'est toi la plus importante, et puis je ne suis que le sous directeur, pas le directeur, et j'ai parfaitement le droit à des vacances, je n'en ai jamais vraiment pris depuis 2 ans, ils me doivent bien ça. » **avoua-t-il en souriant. **«** J**e reviens, je vais prendre une douche, ne bouge pas », **puis il déposa un délicat baiser sur mes lèvres et partit vers la salle de bain. Je m'allongeais sur le lit, je ne m'aperçus même pas que le sommeil eut raison de moi. C'est quand je sentis les bras d'Edward m'enlacer que je me réveillais un peu.

**« Dors mon cœur, rendors-toi, je suis près de toi, je t'aime mon bel amour »** chuchota-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Je me collais plus à lui, déposant ma tête sur son torse et je retournais dans mes songes, bercée par ses bras protecteurs et les battements de son cœur.

J'avais froid, le cœur battant très fort, la peur au ventre, je courrais, courrais dans les rues sombres, pieds nus et j'étais couverte de sang, je pleurais de tout mon être.

**«** **Edward...Edward...Edward ne me laisse pas, reviens je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'existes pas, reviens vers moi Edward NON REVIENS »**

** « Bella... Bella réveille-toi mon amour. Réveille-toi je suis là Bella. »**

Je fus réveillée par Edward qui me secouait avec force, j'étais tremblante, de vraies larmes coulaient sur mes joues, mais je ne pouvais les arrêter...

**«** **Bella, je suis là, je t'en supplie dis-moi ce qu'il y a. »** dit Edward la voix inquiète comme jamais.

Je le fixais du regard, le cœur encore affolé, il était bien là devant moi, le visage rempli d'inquiétude et de douleur _(ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'un affreux cauchemar)_, il me prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte forte, tout en me berçant.

** « Je vais bien, c'est passé, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, c'est fini.»** articulai-je pour le rassurer, mais je ne l'étais pas moi même.

**«** **Bella tu m'as fait peur, tu criais tellement fort, tu semblais avoir vraiment peur »**

Je baissais la tête _( j'avais vraiment crié ?)._

**«** **Un cauchemar, juste un méchant cauchemar »** indiquai-je, resserrant ma prise pour le coller encore plus à moi.

**« Bella tu as peur que je te quitte ? C'est ça ? Ne pense jamais à ça mon amour, tu es tout pour moi, tu es ma vie désormais, fais-moi confiance quand je te dis que JE T'AIME. »**

Il avait dit ça avec tellement de tristesse et de souffrance dans la voix, que je me remis à verser des larmes _(mais pourquoi je le faisais tant souffrir, ça ne va pas chez moi)._

** «** **Edward, non, je t'aime plus que ma vie, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, ça ne veut rien dire, c'est juste mon imagination qui me joue des tours, tu sais que je suis bizarre dans ma tête, je ne pense pas comme les autres. » **

Il me fit un petit sourire tout en remettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux en me murmurant des « je t'aime ». Je me redressais pour le regarder puis je l'embrassais avec tout mon amour.

« **Et si on descendait prendre le petit-déjeuner, j'ai un peu faim, ça te dit ? »** lui demandai-je.

** « Bien sûr, allons voir si Rose et Emmett sont debout »** me répliqua-t-il.

« **Attends une petite minute mon amour, je vais me passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage, je te rejoins en bas. »**

** « Tu es sûre que ça va ? »** questionna-t-il toujours inquiet.

« **Mais oui ça va je te dis, aller, va me préparer quelque chose que j'aime, sinon c'est toi que je vais manger. »** plaisantai-je avec un sourire taquin.

Il me fit un grand sourire face à ma réplique.

« **Ne me tentez Miss Swan, sinon c'est moi qui vais vous dévorer »** déclara-t-il en me déshabillant du regard.

Je me rafraîchissais un peu, je levais la tête pour me regarder dans le miroir et me repassais les images de mon cauchemar... Pourquoi ce rêve ? J'avais peur, au fond de moi, qu'Edward me quitte ? Mais ce qui me choquait, c'est le sang donc j'étais recouverte ? Et plus je réfléchissais plus j'avais de nouveau peur, c'était différent... mais je ne savais l'expliquer...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voila...voila...aller faite moi plaisir laisse moi une review.<strong>_

_**Bonne journée a tous biz Céline **_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Bonsoir a tous, et oui je n'est pas arrête mon histoire c'est juste plus long la vie n'est pas toujours reposante!lol_**

**_Je profite pour dédicace se chapitre a ma Beta So qui se tire les cheveux pour ne corrigé avec mes fameux petits points que j 'aime mettre par tout et mes répétitions Merci Miss tu et super Bisous. _**

**_Merci aussi pour les nouvelle mise en favoris_  
><strong>

**_Aller je vous laisse lire tranquille bon il et petit mais je pense que vous aller aimée._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16 :<strong>

Déjà une semaine de passée,comme ça passe vite._ J_e n'avais pas refait ce cauchemar, et j'en étais ravie. Edward, lui était encore plus aux petits soins avec moi. Je pense qu'il avait vraiment peur que je le quitte par manque de confiance mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. J'ai une confiance absolue en lui, je lui confierais ma vie.

On faisait beaucoup de choses pendant la journée, parfois on était avec Rose et Emmett, parfois rien que tous les deux pour aller visiter les musées, les brocantes, même la bibliothèque, et oui on ne se refait pas_. _On était samedi soir, Edward et moi avions décidé de passer la soirée en amoureux, on allait manger au restaurant. Il avait choisi un merveilleux restaurant d'un romantisme époustouflant.

J'étais sur un petit nuage de béatitude, on mangeait l'un à coté de l'autre, se tenant la main par moment, se regardant dans les yeux, parlant de notre séjour. On avait fini notre plat de résistance quand Edward se tourna vers moi avec l'un de ses regards à faire bondir mon cœur hors de ma poitrine, tout en caressant ma main du bout de ses doigts.

« **Tu passes une bonne soirée mon cœur ? » **me demanda-t-il.

« **Une soirée délicieuse » **

Quand une petite ampoule s'illumina dans ma petite tête, je réfléchis un petit moment tout en le regardant, il dut voir une étincelle dans mes yeux.

** « Quoi ? »** intervint-il.

« **Rien c'est juste que... » **répondis-je en me pinçant les lèvres _(Allez, on ne vit qu'une fois, non ? )._

Je fis glisser ma main sur sa cuisse sans jamais quitter son regard, je la remontais jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il me fixa si intensément que je ne pus que continuer sur ma lancée. Je la passais dans son pantalon et sous son boxer_ (vilaine Bella, pas bien)_, et pris son membre en main commençant de lents va-et-vient.

« **Bella, non mais que fais-tu ? Arrête, on est dans un restaurant ! » **chuchota-t-il de sa voix un peu rauque _(Bravo Bella)._

Quand le serveur arriva pour nous débarrasser Edward se figea instantanément, mais moi je continuais.

« **Désirez-vous un dessert ? »** demanda le serveur.

** « NON » **répondit Edward un peu trop vivement.

« **Si... si je veux un dessert moi, j'ai encore une petite place pour une gourmandise » ** répliquai-je en regardant Edward qui essayait de garder son calme.

« **Je vous apporte la carte des desserts tout de suite »**

« **Bella s'il te plait arrête »** supplia Edward en serrant les poings sur la table.

« **Je n'en ai pas envie, j'aime te voir comme ça » ** en accélérant mes va-et-vient.

« **Voici la carte des desserts, je vous laisse un moment pour faire votre choix »** intervint le serveur.

« **Merci »** répliqua Edward qui commençait à trembler un peu.

**PDV Eward :**

Je n'en revenais pas de ce que me faisait Bella dans ce restaurant, je voulais tout arrêter, mais d'un côté c'était tellement bon et excitant à la fois. Je sentais que j'allais bientôt venir, ses va-et-vient étaient de plus en plus rapides. Quand d'un seul coup, elle fit tomber son sac à main au sol.

« **Ah zut ! Je vais le ramasser, attends »**

Je déglutis avec difficulté quand je sentis ses lèvres sur mon membre.

« **Bella ! Mais sors de là dessous »** insistai-je d'une voix tremblante et basse.

Mais elle ne m'écoutait pas et prit mon membres entièrement dans sa bouche, poursuivant son œuvre toujours plus vite, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me contrôler à cet instant.

« **Vous avez choisi Monsieur ? »** demanda le serveur que je n'avais pas vu arriver tellement je fixais le mur pour me contrôler.

« **Non...non ma femme est partie se repoudrer le nez merci »**

Le serveur me regarda un peu bizarrement et repartit.

** « Bella je vais venir si tu ... » **soufflai-je.

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle fit une grande succion et que je me déversais dans sa douce bouche. J'avais tellement serré les poings et mordu ma lèvre pour ne pas crier ma jouissance que j'avais les jointures toutes rouges et sûrement l'intérieur de ma joue en sang. Elle me nettoya de sa langue, referma mon pantalon et réapparut nonchalamment à mes côtés.

« **Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre d'être à la villa ? »**

« **Juste retour des choses mon amour, juste retour des choses » **lança-t-elle en souriant et en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres.

« **Quoi juste retour des choses ? » **demandai-je.

« **Vous avez choisi ? »** demanda le serveur.

« **Oui un tiramisu pour moi s'il vous plaît »** répondis-je sans quitter le regard de Bella.

**« Et vous Madame ? »**

« **Hummm ! J'hésite entre un tiramisu comme toi ou un banana-slip ? » **lança-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure **« Je prendrais comme mon fiancé, j'ai déjà mangé un banana-slip aujourd'hui, ça serait trop, tu ne crois pas mon amour ? »**

J'étais en train de boire de l'eau et à ses mots, j'avalais de travers_ (elle est incroyable cette femme), _elle avait un sourire plus que coquin sur ses lèvres.

**«** **Je vous apporte ça toute de suite »**

« **Et tu trouves ça drôle peut-être de dire ça comme ça ? »** lui dis-je un sourcil froncé.

**«** **Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait, rien dit » **gloussa-t-elle en faisant sa moue adorable.

**«** **C'est ça, fais l'innocente en plus, alors tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu me dis juste retour des choses ? »**

**« C'est pour le coup du taxi à notre arrivée mon amour »**

**« Ah OK ! Mais dans un taxi il y a un inconnu, pas une salle pleine de gens »** admis-je en lui caressant les lèvres de mon pouce.

On prit un taxi pour rentrer à la villa, quelle soirée ! On ne m'avait, au grand jamais fait ça de ma vie, c'était si intense que rien que d'y penser j'en avais des frissons. Une fois à la maison, Bella partit sous la douche directement, je ne pus résister à la rejoindre.

« **Edward tu ne peux pas attendre que j'ai fini quand même » **protesta-t-elle.

** «** **Non je ne peux pas résister à ton corps sous les gouttes d'eau, tu es si enivrante, délicieuse, captivante, je te veux Bella »**

Elle se retourna et en croisant mon regard elle posa l'une de ses mains sur mon cœur.

**«** **Je suis déjà à toi Edward, jusqu'à la fin des temps, depuis notre première nuit » **avoua-t-elle.

Je sautais sur ses lèvres, glissant mes mains sur ses hanches pour la coller plus à mon corps, elle avait le corps si chaud. Je commençais à caresser sa peau, puis pris en coupe ses jolies petites fesses. Par réflexe elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, je la plaquai sur le carrelage de la douche et la pénétrai d'un seul coup de rein. Nous gémîmes à cette sensation et je me mis à me mouvoir en elle. Elle crocheta ma nuque, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou tout en déposant des baisers sur ses épaules. J'envahissais son être plus profondément. Au bout de nombreuses poussées en elle, nous arrivâmes à notre apogée en même temps en criant le prénom de chacun dans notre jouissance. Je la sortis de la douche toujours accrochée à moi, je la déposais doucement au sol de la salle de bain pour reprendre notre souffle, tout en l'embrassant langoureusement.

** « Mon cœur t'appartient jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de battre et même après »** déclarai-je au creux de son oreille.

Elle sauta sur mes lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Puis je la pris dans mes bras, telle une mariée, pour la déposer légèrement sur notre lit, je m'allongeais à ses cotés et la pris dans mes bras.

**« Bonne nuit mon amour, fais de doux rêves »**

**« Bonne nuit mon doux prince »** dit-elle avant de s'endormir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voila nos deux amoureux sont toujours aussi l'un de l'autre elle et comme meme caquien cette Bella!lol<em>**

**_Je vous souhaites a tous de bonnes fetes de noel profité bien de votre famille et merci etre mes lectrices._**

**_ Bisous Céline _**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Bonsoir tout et le monde et oui c'est bien moi pares une longue abscence et j'en suis desolé mais la vie de tout les jours n'est pas un monde de bisounours._**

**_Mais je ne vous oublie pas ni mon histoire c'est juste plus long j'esepre que vous n'en voulais pas._**

**_Aller j'arrete de parler...enfin ecrire plutot!mdr!_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre17:<span>**

**PDV Bella :**

On était lundi comme le temps passait vite, on se baladait tranquillement main dans la main avec Edward dans les rues de Volterra sous le ciel bleu et le soleil. On était dans une petit rue déserte quand d'un seul coup Edward me plaqua contre l'un des murs et m'embrassa fougueusement nos langues s'entremêlant ardemment. Il glissa ses mains sous mon haut et les posa sur la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge.

**« Edward que fais-tu ? Arrête on est dehors dans une rue » **articulai-je.

** « Hummm ! Et alors j'ai envie de toi tout de suite »** marmonna-t-il.

**« Quoi ? Non Edward n'importe qui peut nous voir. »**

Mais il glissa sa main droite sur ma poitrine, mon genou et la remonta sur ma hanche passant en même temps sous ma jupe tout en picorant mon cou de ces lèvres chaudes. Il était délicat, je ne pouvais même pas résister à ces caresses et à vrai dire le faire là dans une rue sombre et déserte m'excitait je l'avoue. Il me colla plus au mur, je resserrai plus ma jambe à sa taille, enroulai mes bras au tour de sa nuque et l'embrassai passionnément. Je fis parcourir mes mains à mon tour sur son torse et descendis doucement vers la boucle de sa ceinture puis commençai à défaire les boutons de son pantalon en effleurant accidentellement son érection déjà présente, il gémit sur ma bouche à ce geste.

**« Tu a changé d'avis mon cœur »** murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

Il passa sa main sous mon shorty caressant mon intimité humide et brûlante pour lui je ne pus retenir mon gémissement. Mon dieu que je le voulais en moi. Il dut comprendre car il prit mes fesses en coupe et me souleva, j'enroulai automatiquement mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il écarta mon shorty et me pénétra d'un coup de rein allant au plus profond de moi. Il commença à bouger délicatement en moi telle une caresse. Moi je ne restai pas là sans rien faire et je m'accrochai à lui telle une noyée intensifiant les mouvements de mes hanches. C'était tellement fort, puissant, Edward allait de plus en plus vite s'enfonçant en moi avec ardeur.

«** Hummm ! Bella mon amour c'est si bon d'être en toi. » **Chuchota-t-il en embrassant mon épaule.

**« Et toi en moi, deux corps fait pour être l'un dans l'autre » **soufflai-je.

Il continua plus fort plus vite, cette boule de feu habituelle commençait à être intense je sentais mes muscles se serrer sur lui, j'étais tremblante, en sueur. Puis mon orgasme me submergea en un coup violent de part et d'autre de mon corps aussi bien à l'intérieur que l'extérieur. Edward se laissa aller aussitôt en moi dans un mouvement profond et sauvage me serrant encore plus fort contre lui et le mur.

On resta deux ou trois minutes dans cette position Edward toujours en moi. Puis il se retira doucement, rajusta mon shorty et ma jupe et referma les boutons de son pantalon avec ce sourire qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait de moi. Et dieu que j'aimais ce sourire.

**« Je t'aime » **dit-il en caressant ma joue.

**« Moi aussi »** répondis-je rougissante face à la situation.

**« Et si on allait manger une glace, ça te dit mon bel amour ? »** demanda-t-il.

** « Oh oui j'ai terriblement envie une bonne glace à l'italienne. »**

Il me prit la main entrelaçant nos doigts, on arrivait au bout de la rue l'esprit encore dans les étoiles quand deux personnes nous accostèrent.

« **Tiens, tiens mais qui voilà ici dans la belle Volterra, Edward Cullen en personne ! Que fais-tu ici ? »**

** « Bonjour Jane et Victoria »** dit Edward la voix mal assurée.

« **Alors Cullen que fais-tu ici ? »** demanda la petite blonde.

Elle était petite, blonde et les cheveux attachés en un chignon parfait, elle était maquillée de noir qui faisait ressortir ces yeux bleus mais qui la rendrait sérieuse et prétentieuse, elle avait le regard vicieux voire méchant. Je ne lisais aucune joie ou gentillesse sur ces traits. En gros elle me faisait peur.

« **Je suis en vacances avec ma fiancée, je vous présente Isabella »** répondit Edward.

« **Enchantée de vous connaître »** dis-je d'une petite voix.

** « Je ne savais que vous habitiez ici » **ajouta Edward tout en fixant Jane.

« **Et oui mon père est né ici et après cette petite histoire à Forks on est revenus aux sources »** expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Je sentir Edward se raidir, il serra plus fort ma main dans la sienne me faisant mal. Mais je ne bougeai pas.

« **Et vous êtes là pour longtemps ? »** Demanda la rousse.

« **On repart lundi prochain » **répliqua Edward.

« **Ah ! On risque de se revoir alors, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver » **dit Jane avec un petit sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Elles reprirent leur chemin sans se retourner.

« **Edward qui sont-elles ? »** Questionnai-je d'une petite voix.

« **Victoria et Jane Volturi. »**

« **Victoria ? L'ex de ton frère ? Et Jane ? « **Demandai-je sous le choc.

« **Oui c'est bien elle, Jane est sa petite sœur » **me dit-il perdu dans ses pensées.

« **Edward tout va bien ? Tu veux qu'on rentre à la Villa ? »**

« **Si ça ne te dérange pas oui » **dit-il en se tournant vers moi, son regard était perdu, triste.

« **Il y a pas de problème Edward, aller on rentre »**

Une fois rentrés, il monta de suite dans la chambre prendre une douche sans dire un seul mot, je restais en bas. Je ne voulais pas le déranger il avait sûrement besoin être seul, les voir revues avait fait resurgir de mauvais souvenirs, je l'avais senti à son regard et ses traits qui s'étaient aussitôt refermés. Il resta dans la chambre, je commençai donc à préparer le dîner. Emmett et Rose étaient rentrés une heure après. Je leur racontai ce qu'il s'était passé, Emmett semblait inquiet et c'était plutôt rare chez lui. Vers les 20h30, le dîner était prêt.

** « Emmett tu crois que je peux aller le voir maintenant ? » **lui demandai-je inquiète.

** « Oui bien sûr, dis-lui que le dîner est prêt »** dit Emmett.

Je montai dans la chambre, il était assis sur le sol du balcon à regarder le soleil se coucher. Je m'assis prêt de lui recroquevillant mes genoux sur moi-même ne sachant quoi dire ni même le regarder dans les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers moi, replaça l'une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille, je ne pus que sourire à ce doux contact.

« **Ma jolie Bella, mon amour, que veux-tu ? » **me demanda-t-il de sa voix douce.

« **Je venais te chercher pour le dîner, mais si tu préfères rester seul, je te mets une assiette de côté. » **Je me remis debout,il se leva et me prit par la taille enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux.

« **Je préfère rester seul avec toi, je me sens vivant prêt de toi**. » ajouta-t-il au creux de mon oreille. A ses mots, un frisson me parcourut le corps. Il le sentit, leva la tête et me fit son adorable sourire en coin.

« **Tu as froid ? »** Me questionna-t-il.

« **Non je te l'ai déjà dit c'est une réaction de mon corps indépendante de ma volonté quand je suis dans tes bras » **répliquai-je l'air blasé.

« **Oui mais moi j'aime ça » **en m'embrassant de plus belle.

Ses doigts remontaient lentement le long de mes bras me faisant encore plus frissonner. Il continua à faire glisser ses doigts sur mes cotes, ma hanche il embrassa langoureusement mon cou juste derrière mon oreille endroit très sensible de mon corps. Puis d'un coup il nous fit glisser au sol et je me retrouvais à califourchon et lui appuyé contre le mur. Ses mains descendirent lentement le long de mes reins, en mouvements circulaires jusqu'à mes hanches. Il continua à embrasser ma nuque, puis laissa filer ses lèvres jusqu'à mon épaule avec la pointe de sa langue me faisant gémir de plus belle. Il remonta ses mains passant ses doigts sous les bretelles de ma robe et elle glissa sur mes bras et mes hanches, je me retrouvai en soutien-gorge. Edward dégrafa directement celui-ci puis prit en bouche mon sein droit en le léchant et le mordillant. Ses baisers et caresses étaient comme un cri de tristesse comme si il avait besoin de s'évader, besoin de douceur, besoin de moi.

** « J'ai tant besoin de toi Bella »** Souffla-t-il d'un murmure entre mes seins.

**« Je suis là Edward... pour toi rien que pour toi »**

**Il pressait son corps musclé contre moi, ses mains perdues dans mes cheveux accentuèrent la pression de ses lèvres en me tirant davantage contre lui, moi je m'agrippai à lui passant aussi mes mains dans ses cheveux. D'un seul coup il saisit mes fesses dans un grognement sourd et me pénétra de son membre dans ma chair chaude et humide pour lui. Je me cramponnai à ses épaules telle une naufragée il commença de lentes poussées en moi, ses mains étaient désormais dans mon dos me tenant fermement contre lui.** Ilaugmenta le rythme de ses poussées avec force me faisant presque crier. Mon corps était comme aimanté au sien je ne pouvais m'en détacher, j'ondulais alors du bassin, j'allais venir d'un moment à un autre tellement c'était fort. Je relevai la tête et capturai son regard sauvage et tendre je posais mon front contre le sien. Mes muscles se resserraient de plus en plus autour de son membre lui déclenchant des grognements. J'étais très proche, mon corps se tendait, je cherchais mon souffle. Soudain je m'abandonnais pleinement à mon orgasme que je ne pouvais plus retenir je me serrai fortement sur lui ce qui le fit partir lui aussi dans un grognement de plaisir. Je n'étais que tremblements, frissonnante et en sueur et me serrai encore plus fort contre lui comme pour l'empêcher de partir ce que je ne ferai jamais. Il me donna le plus langoureux des baisers rempli de toute sa dévotion, de son incroyable amour qu'il me portait et que je pouvais ressentir à chacun de ses regards et de ses baisers.

**« Merci mon amour pour ce bonheur, merci de t'être offerte à moi. »**

** « Tout le plaisir est pour moi et merci à toi aussi pour ce merveilleux moment. »**

Il me sourit et me remit ma robe nous relevant tous deux. On descendit pour le dîner, je retrouvai mon Edward pendant ce dîner, on rigolait grâce à Emmett et ses blagues_ (je me demande où il va les chercher)_.

Une fois couchés, je me blottis dans ses bras comme chaque nuit, je ne pouvais dormir sans sa chaleur j'en avais bien trop besoin pour m'apaiser.

Je me réveillai au lever du soleil, et à ma stupéfaction c'est encore un Edward qui était en train de me regarder dormir.

« **Edward... hummm... arrête ça » **couinai-jed'une voix encore endormie.

« **Non... tu es adorable quand tu dors et tu parles en plus… je suis toujours autant fasciné »** argumenta-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« **Et j'ai dit quoi cette fois ? »**

« **Tu es sûre de vouloir savoir ? » **me taquina-t-il de sa douce voix.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

« **Oui vas-y je suis prête au pire**» désormais inquiète.

« **Edward... Edward je t'aime... ouiiiiiiiiiii » **répondit-ilen éclatant de rire.

« **Ppffff ! Ce n'est pas nouveau ça mais je me rappelle plus de ce beau rêve c'est dommage pour moi ça devait être sûrement très intéressant**» lançai-je en me mordant la lèvre et faisant glisser mes doigts sur son torse.

« **Je pense que j'ai une petit idée, je peux peut-être réaliser ton rêve**» suçota-t-il ma peau dans mon cou.

Et on se retrouva à faire l'amour de bon matin, il était si tendre, passionné, langoureux, ses caresses étaient douces que j'avais l'impression d'être les touches d'un piano il devrait essayer d'en jouer ses mains étaient faites pour ça.

La semaine se passait magnifiquement bien, un vrai bonheur, on était vendredi _(pppff déjà... je ne vouais pas partir)_

Avec Rose, on avait décidé, enfin surtout Rose, de faire une journée entre filles avec bien entendu du shopping à la clé. On avait mangé dans un restaurant sympathique et on avait bien ri. J'adorai ces moments avec elle où on se retrouvait car depuis que j'étais avec Edward et elle avec Emmett on n'avait pas refait nos journées entre filles, ça ne manquait. Après la séance de shopping où Rose m'avait fait acheter des sous-vêtements à dentelle noire et rouge, trop sexy à mon goût. On avait décidé de rentrer calmement à pieds. On prit une petite rue pour couper court et retourner à la Villa car en plus il y avait le festival de Saint Marcus qui avait commencé. On était entourées de gens déguisés avec de longues capes rouges d'ailleurs Rose et Emmett avaient insisté pour que le soir même nous y allons faire la fête dans les rues de la ville, Edward et moi voulions être seuls en amoureux mais Emmett avait fait sa moue tel un gamin et on avait cédés. J'étais dans mes réflexions quand une voiture noire s'arrêta juste à mes côtés la porte s'ouvrit et deux grands types sortirent et me prirent par le bras me balançant dans la voiture. Tout se passa si vite que je ne pus rien faire, rien dire puis je sentis quelque chose me piquer et ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Et oui je met un peu d'action comme même. <strong><em>Alors qu'a vous pense de se chapitre j'aime bien savoir comment vous avais pense sa n'aide. <em>**_**

**_Passe une bonne soirée et une bonne semaine._**

**_ Bisous Céline _**


	18. Chapter 18

****_Bonsoir a tous tout droit direct de ma bourgade pluvieuse et nuageuse(et oui même en France Froks existe!lol) voici un nouveau chapitre...que va t'il se passé!_

_Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas._

_Bonne lecteur. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

**PDV Rose :**

« **Préviens Cullen qu'il doit être sous le clocher demain à 12h et qu'il ne prévienne pas la police, sinon il ne verra plus sa Bella vivante » **dit l'un des types.

Puis la voiture partit dans un crissement de pneus, je restai là sans bouger, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer devant mes yeux, et comme frappée par la foudre je réalisais.

« **Oh mon dieu Bella... Bella ! A l'aide s'il vous plaît, non ! Non Edward, je dois prévenir Edward »**

Je me mis à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais à travers la ville. Je rentrais comme une furie dans la villa, à bout de souffle, les joues remplies de larmes.

« **Edward... Edward ! »** criai-je.

« **Rose que se passe-t-il ? »**

Et là je fondis en larmes, je n'arrivais plus à les arrêter. Emmett arriva en courant et me prit dans ses bras.

« **Rose que se passe-t-il ? Et où et Bella? » **demanda Edward, inquiet désormais en arrivant près de moi.

**« Oh ! Edward, je suis désolée, on a rien vu venir je... je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais Bella a été enlevée devant mes yeux en pleine rue » **

Je vis Edward se figer, son visage se ferma, le regard noir, puis d'un seul coup il se tourna et renversa la table du salon de rage.

« **Edward calme-toi, on va appeler la police » ** répliqua Emmett en me serrant plus fort pour calmer mes pleurs.

« **Non... non Emmett, ils ont bien précisé de ne pas appeler la police **» sanglotai-je.

« **Quoi ? Ils ont dit quoi ? »** répéta-t-il avec colère.

« **Ils te donnent rendez-vous demain à 12h précises sous le clocher, mais de ne pas prévenir la police sinon ils... » mes larmes reprirent de plus belle.**

« **Sinon quoi Rose ? » **cria Edward.

**« Edward arrête de crier sur Rose, elle n'y peut rien et elle a peur, calme-toi » **rétorqua Emmett.

** « Sinon on ne retrouva pas Bella vivante » **avouai-je en pleurant encore plus.

Edward se mit à genoux la tête dans ses mains. Mais pourquoi nous ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Bella était en danger ? Je risquais de perdre Bella, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur de cœur. Comment allons-nous la sauver ?

**PDV Edward :**

« **Edward n'y va pas tout seul, laisse-moi t'accompagner »** répéta Emmett.

« **NON ! Laisse-moi j'y vais seul, reste avec Rose elle s'en veut beaucoup, et ils ont dit que je devais m'y rendre seul » **hurlai-je après Emmett.

« **C'est trop dangereux, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'ils veulent, ou encore qui ils sont ! »**

« **Je sais très bien qui est dans le coup, c'est ces démons de Volturi, ils ont pris mon frère mais ils ne me prendront pas Bella, je ne suis pas prêt à la perdre » **protestai-je avec fureur.

« **Edward tu n'es pas sûr que ce soit eux ? »** dit Emmett.

« **Hein** **? Quoi ? Si c'est eux, c'est leur méthode, laisse-moi maintenant, quand vas-tu enfin comprendre que Bella est toute ma vie et que je ne suis rien sans elle ? » **terminai-je pour couper court à cette conversation.

Je claquais la porte de la villa marchant vers mon destin et celui de la femme que j'aimais. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner s'il lui arrivait quelque chose par ma faute. Le chemin me sembla long, je n'avais pas peur, je ne ressentais que de la haine. Tout ce que je voulais c'était voir ma Bella en vie _(pitié seigneur faites qu'ils ne lui aient rien fait_, _seigneur je vous en prie ne me l'enlever pas)_.

J'arrivais à 11h40 sous le clocher, je regardais autour de moi, personne à part des touristes. A 12h les cloches se mirent à retentir dans toute la ville.

« **Edward Cullen, à l'heure du rendez-vous, ponctuel mon cher ami »** signalaitune voix derrière moi, je me retournais et fis face à mon interlocuteur.

« **Demetri je ne suis pas étonné de te voir » **dis-je les poings serrés.

« **Très bien, suis-moi, on va voir si ta belle est toujours en vie »** intervint-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« **J'espère pour toi connard, si vous l'avez touchée… »**

« **OUH ! OUH ! J'ai peur Monsieur Cullen en colère »** persifla-t-il.

Je le suivis jusqu'à des décombres de la ville, on finit par arriver devant une grande porte. Il entra et là je fus accueilli par Jane toute souriante.

« **Edward... Edward tu es venu, et seul et bien tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour te plier à nos exigences » ** dit-elle le visage impassible.

« **Où est Bella? Je veux la voir »** réclamai-je en m'avançant vers elle, mais je fus arrêté par Demetri qui me retint par le bras.

« **Je te conseille de ne pas bouger mon gars » **intervint-il.

« **Demetri va installer Edward, je crois qu'il a besoin de s'asseoir, Félix aide-le »** ordonna-t-elle le regard triomphant.

Je fus accompagné par Félix et Demetri dans une pièce sombre qui ressemblait à un caveau, je voulais me débattre mais je voulais voir Bella à tout prix, voir si elle allait bien, si elle n'était pas blessée, donc je me laissais faire sans un mot. Il me fit asseoir sur la seule chaise présente au milieu de la pièce. Ils m'attachèrent les mains derrière le dossier les poings liés. Quand Jane et Alec, son frère jumeau, aussi mauvais qu'elle, avancèrent vers moi, elle prit la parole.

« **Alors... alors qu'allons-nous faire de toi Cullen ? »** demanda Jane.

« **Que veux-tu Jane ? » **crachai-je

« **Pourquoi es-tu ici à Volterra, la vraie raison ? »** redemanda Alec le regard mauvais.

« **Je suis en vacances avec des amis » **répondis-je énervé.

« **Je ne te crois pas du tout, je sais que ton frère t'avait parlé de nous avant, comment dire ? Ce malheureux accident »** lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« **Il ne m'avait rien dit, je ne sais rien du tout et encore moins Bella, relâchez-la, je vous en supplie »** criai-je tout en essayant de me détacher.

« **Non... non je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser avec toi, avec James ça a été si rapide, une balle dans la tête c'est pas amusant et c'est trop rapide» **rit Jane accompagnée d'Alec.

« **Oui chère sœur, et après je pourrais enfin m'amuser avec sa fiancée ? »** demanda Alec en faisant la moue comme à un enfant.

« **Demetri ? Je t'en prie viens, je n'ai pas envie de me casser un ongle »**

Demetri s'approcha et me donna un bon coup de poing en plein visage puis deux autres dans l'estomac. Une vive douleur apparut au niveau de mes côtes.

« **Alors tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire ce que tu fais ici ? » **répliqua Alec.

« **Je suis en vacances, je ne savais pas que vous viviez ici » **soufflai-je.

« **MMM ! Mauvaise réponse »** lança-t-elle.

Alec rit, Demetri me donna deux coups de poing au visage, je crachais du sang et ma vision commença à être trouble.

«**Toujours pas de réponse ? »** me questionna Alec.

« **Je ne sais rien » **dis-je dans un souffle, une douleur à la poitrine.

** « OK ! Aller va la chercher, je pense que ça le fera parler » ** ordonna Jane avec un sourire diabolique.

Au bout de quelques minutes je vis Demetri revenir avec Bella, elle tenait à peine debout, elle semblait apeurée et morte de froid. Elle avait des égratignures sur les jambes, le teint pâle et ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes. Je ne supportais pas la voir comme ça, qu'avait-elle subi ?

« **Que lui avez-vous fait? » **hurlai-je les larmes me montant aux yeux de voir l'amour de ma vie dans cet état.

« **OH ! Nous rien, ça doit être les rats, elle a passé la nuit en leur compagnie » **répliqua Jane tout sourire.

« **Bella mon cœur » **l'appelai-je.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et ses larmes reprirent de plus belle.

« **Edward... Edward que lui avez-vous fait ? Lâchez-le » **sanglota-t-elle et en essayant de se libérer de la poigne de Demetri.

« **T****a fiancée est une petit tigresse, elle tient à toi plus que je l'aurais cru, bon on en était où ? Ah oui, que sais-tu sur nous ? » **ironisa-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, que pouvais-je leur dire ? Je ne savais rien. James ne m'avait rien dit, il voulait protéger la famille, il avait tout gardé pour lui. Jane regarda de nouveau Demetri en lui faisant un signe. Ce dernier me redonna un violent coup de poing.

« **Non...non arrêtez ! Ne lui faites pas de mal, arrêtez ça je vous en prie ! Tapez-moi si vous voulez mais pas lui, prenez-moi à sa place ! Laissez-le je vous en supplie »** les interrompit Bella en sanglotant et gesticulant.

« **Tiens donc, ta fiancée est prête à souffrir à ta place, comme c'est courageux » **répliqua Alec.

« **Ppfffff ! C'est ça l'amour, c'est nul, je n'y trouve aucun intérêt» **rétorqua Jane.

Jane se tourna vers Bella et s'avança vers elle. Bella ne bougeait même pas et fixait Jane droit dans les yeux, comme si elle n'avait pas peur, comme si elle était prête à tout subir. Puis Jane l'attrapa par le bras et la bouscula en arrière, Bella tenait à peine sur ses jambes et elle tomba au sol dans un gémissement de douleur.

« **Ah non ! Pas si vite ma belle »** insista Jane.

Elle releva Bell a d'un coup sec par le bras, la fit avancer jusqu'à moi et la pencha vers mon visage. Je pouvais voir toute la peur mais aussi le courage dans ses yeux. Comme elle était courageuse. Elle me fixa et me chuchota un « je t'aime », j'ai cru que mon cœur allait bondir hors de ma poitrine. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, pas de cette façon. Je voulais tellement plus pour elle, pour notre amour. Je voulais l'épouser, fonder une famille avec elle et vieillir à ses côtés. Je préférais même mourir à sa place.

« **Alors par qui je commence ? Par Bella ? Edward tu seras un très bon spectateur, tu es prêt à voir mourir l'amour de ta vie devant tes yeux impuissants ? »** lança Jane.

« **Lâche-la ! Ne la touche pas » **hurlai-je en essayant de toutes mes forces de me détacher. Puis elle retourna Bella vers elle pour lui caresser sa joue.

« **Et toi Bella ? Es-tu prête à voir ton amoureux souffrir sous tes yeux »** répliqua Jane avec un sourire sadique.

Puis Alec reprit Bella par l'autre bras et la propulsa contre un mur où il y avait du verre brisé, je la regardais impuissant, elle semblait étourdie. Elle releva la tête vers moi, elle avait le bras ensanglanté. Je me débattais de toutes mes forces, je ne pouvais pas regarder ça, pas Bella. J'allais la perdre, devant mes yeux, je ne pouvais pas le supporter, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de la libérer, de la sauver.

D'un coup Félix refit son apparition suivi d'un homme en costume cravate. Jane, Alec et Demetri se figèrent face à cet homme à la carrure majestueuse.

« **Père ! »** soufflèrent Jane et Alec en même temps.

Ils étaient apparemment surpris de le voir en ce lieu. Je restais bouche-bée en reconnaissant cet homme, c'était Aro Volturi. Je me tournais vers Bella, j'avais peur pour elle, elle me fixa du regard comme pour se rassurer.

« **Que se passe-t-il ici? » **lesinterpela Aro.

Jane et Alec ne bougeaient pas, Aro demanda à Felix de me détacher, une fois délivré je courus vers Bella pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle se blottit aussitôt dans mes bras, je la serrais fort et un gémissement de douleur lui échappa à cause de ses blessures.

« **Désolé mon amour »** lui dis-je dans un souffle.

« **Edward, serre-moi dans tes bras, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre » **avoua-t-elle enfouissant son visage contre mon torse.

« **Edward Cullen venez avec moi et votre fiancée aussi » **intervint Aro d'une voix froide sans émotion.

Je me mis debout et pris Bella dans mes bras, elle protestait mais j'insistais car elle tenait à peine debout. Aro nous accompagna dehors jusqu'à sa voiture, suivi de Felix qui nous ouvrit la porte côté passager.

« **Montez je vous prie, je ne vous ferais rien, vous êtes en sécurité désormais » **dit-il d'une voix rassurante cette fois.

Je montais avec Bella toujours dans mes bras, je la fis s'asseoir sur mes genoux, elle se cala contre moi enlaçant mon cou pour que je sois encore plus proche d'elle.

« **Que voulez-vous ? Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Bella n'a rien à voir avec le passé, on ne se connaissait même pas à l'époque »** dis-je en colère, fixant Aro droit dans les yeux.

« **Je suis désolé Edward, je ne savais pas ce que faisaient mes enfants, c'est Félix qui m'a prévenu, je suis venu dès que j'ai pu, je ne voulais pas ça, je ne savais même pas que vous étiez en ville»**

** « Qu'attendez-vous de nous ? »** demandai-je froidement tout en essayant de retrouver mon calme.

« **Je vous demande deux choses, la première c'est de ne rien dire de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je règlerais ça moi-même avec mes enfants, et deuxièmement de ne plus jamais revenir dans cette ville. Et jamais au grand jamais il n'arrivera quoi que ce soit à votre famille et à vos amis, je vous le promets. »**

« **Rien à ma famille et mes amis ? »**

« **J'en fais serment Edward, par contre je vous demande de ne jamais remettre les pieds dans cette ville» **déclara Aro avec sincérité dans le regard.

Je regardais Bella et elle me fit un signe de tête comme pour donner son accord, ce que j'attendais.

« **Pas de souci, vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de nous, on ne reviendra jamais, on fera comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ça sera comme si on n'était jamais venu dans cette ville, nous partons dès demain. »**

« **Je vous dépose ici, c'est mon médecin personnel, il va soigner vos blessures à tous les deux. Félix, veux-tu passer ton manteau pour la demoiselle, elle meurt de froid. » **

Félix donnait son manteau à Bella, je lui passais sur les épaules. Je descendis Bella de la voiture, toujours dans mes bras. Elle voulait que je la dépose à terre mais j'avais trop peur qu'elle tombe. Aro fit un signe de la tête et la voiture partit dans l'ombre de la nuit. Le médecin nous attendait devant la porte de son cabinet. Il nous fit entrer, on traversa la salle d'attente pour arriver dans la salle de soins.

**« Bonsoir je suis le docteur Marcus, entrez je vous en prie, installez**-**vous sur la table de soins s'il vous plaît, je vais m'occuper de vous »** me dit le médecin.

« **Je préfère que vous commenciez par ma fiancée s'il vous plaît, elle a été mordue par des rats et je pense qu'elle a des éclats de verres dans l'épaule et aussi des hématomes sur ses bras »**

« **Pas de souci, allongez-la sur la table, je vais regarder ça »** répliqua Marcus.

Il soigna Bella avec soin et délicatesse, je lui tenais l'autre main pendant tout l'acte, sans jamais quitter son regard pour la rassurer pendant que le médecin retirait les éclats de verre dans son épaule. Il lui fit des points de suture à l'épaule et désinfecta chacune des morsures sur ses jambes et appliqua une pommade froide sur ses hématomes. Il lui injecta un vaccin pour la rage et des antibiotiques contre les morsures de rats. Je lui demandais de lui donner aussi un petit calmant pour qu'elle puisse dormir un peu, et être un peu apaisée. Je ne voulais pas que sa nuit soit remplie de cauchemars, elle en avait assez subi.

Puis ce fut mon tour d'être soigné, il désinfecta mes égratignures sur le visage et me fit une radiographie du thorax pour voir si je n'avais pas de côtes fêlées, par chance je n'avais rien de cassé, juste des beaux hématomes douloureux sur la poitrine.

« **Je vous ai appelé un taxi, il va vous ramener chez vous » **nous dit Marcus.

** « Combien je vous dois ? » **lui demandai-je.

« **Tout est déjà réglé, le taxi aussi par Monsieur Volturi, allez, rentrez et mettez votre femme au lit, elle en a bien besoin » **répliqua-t-il.

« **Merci à vous » **intervintBella, d'une petite voix en faisant un mince sourire.

« **Au revoir Mademoiselle et Monsieur prenez soins de vous deux »** termina Marcus.

On prit le taxi qui nous attendait devant la porte. Je donnais l'adresse de la Villa au conducteur. Bella se blottit aussitôt dans mes bras et s'endormit au bout de seulement quelques minutes, sans doute l'effet du calmant. Une fois arrivés, je ne voulais pas la réveiller alors je la pris dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée malgré ma douleur à la poitrine. Emmett et Rose coururent vers nous en nous voyant arrivés aux portes de la villa.

* * *

><p>Alors j'espere que vous n'en voulais pas de gâché un peu le monde des Bisournours mais faut bien un peu d'action se non c'est pas drôle.<p>

Dit moi tout je suis toute oui, passe une bon dimanche soirée et bonne semaine.

Biz Cécé


	19. Chapter 19

**_Voila...voila un nouveau chapitre qui a du mal a venir a cause de mon ordinateur encore une fois..ppff._  
><strong>

**_Merci pour les mise en alertes sa fait plaisir._**

**_Milles fois MERCI a MA beta que je rend complément FOLLE, pardonne moi je ne soigner promis. _**

**_Bonne lecture a tous et si sa vous dit on se retrouve en BAS._**

* * *

><p><strong><em> <strong>Chapitre 19<strong>_**

**PDV Edward :**

Rose se précipita vers Bella qui était toujours endormie dans mes bras.

**-Bella ma chérie mais que lui est-il arrivé, que lui ont-ils fait ?** Demanda Rose en larmes.

**-Ses blessures ne sont pas graves, le médecin lui a donné un calmant pour dormir, elle s'est endormie dans le taxi, je vais la monter dans la chambre. **Expliquai-je.

Je montais jusqu'à notre chambre et déposais délicatement Bella sur le lit, la couvris du drap et d'une couverture elle me semblait gelée. Je lui fis un doux baiser sur son front et descendis au salon rejoindre Emmett et Rose.

Je leur expliquais ce qui était arrivé, je savais que je pouvais leur faire confiance. Rose voulait que je porte plainte, mais Emmett l'en dissuada. Il connaissait aussi bien que moi les Volturi. Je leur dis qu'on devait quitter la villa demain. Ils étaient d'accord tous les deux. Emmett se chargeait de trouver un hôtel non loin de l'aéroport, car notre avion n'était prévu que lundi à 14h30. Nous passerions le dimanche à Montecatini Val di Cacina. Rose s'inquiétait pour Bella, ce qui était normal. Moi aussi j'étais inquiet, je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé pendant sa captivité.

**-Edward va te reposer, tu n'en peux plus, tu es blessé, tu n'as rien de cassé au moins? **Me demanda Rose.

**-Non juste des égratignures et quelques hématomes, rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis robuste, **dis-je.

**-Vas-y Eddy, on s'occupe de tout pour demain. **Répliqua Emmett.

**-Merci à vous deux, je vais aller voir si Bella va bien et je resterais près d'elle.** Déclarai-je.

Je montais rejoindre Bella, elle dormait toujours profondément. J'en profitais pour aller à la salle de bain prendre une douche. Puis je repartis dans la chambre et m'allongeais près de ma douce. Mes hématomes me tiraillaient à chaque respiration, et encore plus quand j'étais allongé. Au bout d'un moment le sommeil eut raison de moi et je m'endormis.

**PDV Bella :**

J'avais froid et terriblement peur tout était noir autour de moi, puis d'un seul coup je me retrouvais à courir, affolée, pieds nus, ma robe en sang. Je courrais toujours plus vite. J'avais peur mais pas pour moi peur pour Edward. Enfin je l'aperçus, il était allongé sur le sol au milieu de la route, je m'approchais de lui, il était couvert de sang. Je le secouais mais il ne réagissait pas.

**-Non Edward , revient Edward ne me laisse pas. Ne me quitte pas. Pas de cette façon. Pas comme ça. Reviens Edwarddddddddddddd.**

Je tenais l'amour de ma vie dans mes bras, sans vie inerte ce n'était pas mon sang sur moi mais le sien.

**-Bella mon amour réveille-toi Tu as fait un cauchemar Bella.** Entendis-je au loin.

J'ouvris les yeux et aperçus Edward, le visage triste cerné par l'inquiétude, et le seul réflexe que j'eus fut de lui sauter au cou, et d'enfouir mon visage dans son torse. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi, tout en me berçant et en me chuchotant à l'oreille que tout aller bien et qu'il était la près de moi.

**-Oh Edward j'ai eu si peur.** Dis-je tout en pleurant.

-**Mon cœur ce n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar je ne te quitterai jamais. Arrête de penser à ça, je t'en supplie.** S'inquiéta-t-il.

**- J'ai peur tu ne m'avais pas quittée dans ce sens-là, Edward tu étais mort dans mes bras. J'étais couverte de ton sang. **Répondis-je en repartant dans un flot de larmes.

**-Bella ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, je ne vais pas mourir, j'ai trop de choses que j'aime ici pour partir, c'est juste ce qui s'est passé hier qui t'a travaillée l'esprit.** Déclara-t-il tout en embrassant mon front.

**-J'ai eu si peur de te perdre de ne plus te voir. Quand je t'ai vu sur cette chaise j'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher.** Suffoquai-je entre deux sanglots.

Il eut un petit sourire tendrement.

**-Et moi alors, quand je t'ai vu les jambes ensanglantées, tu ne tenais même pas debout, et puis quand il t'a poussée contre ce mur, je devais penser quoi ? **Ajouta-t-il en me regardant d'un air sévère.

**-Ben moi je préfère que ce soit moi plutôt que toi. Avouai-je** en le serrant plus fort.

**-Et moi je préfère que ce soit moi plutôt que toi mon cœur.** Précisa-t-il en me caressant la joue.

Edward m'expliqua qu'on devait partir aujourd'hui, plus vite on partirait, mieux ce serait pour nous. Je voulais me lever pour prendre une douche mais mes jambes me lâchaient et je retombais sur le lit. Edward se leva en 4ème vitesse et se retrouva à mes côtés.

**-Bella, mon amour ça va ? **Dit-il inquiet.

**-Oups ! Je voulais aller prendre une douche et je me suis levée trop vite.**

**-Attends, ne bouge pas, je vais plutôt te faire couler un bon bain. **Coupa Edward.

Il partit préparer le bain et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il me prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée, arrivés devant la baignoire il me déposa au sol et commença à me déshabiller avec douceur.

**-Edward, je peux faire ça moi-même. **Protestai-je en baissant la tête.

**-Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, s'il te plaît.** Plaida-t-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

J'adorais quand il faisait ça, il continua à me déshabiller avec tendresse, puis il me fit entrer dans le bain. Il avait mis de l'huile essentielle à la vanille, c'était agréable et relaxant. Il prit un gant et commença à me laver le dos, la poitrine, le ventre puis il descendit sur mes cuisses et mes jambes. Je le laissais faire, c'était doux, agréable et sensuel. Puis il prit le pommeau de douche pour me mouiller les cheveux et les lava avec tout autant de douceur. J'avais trouvé l'homme le plus merveilleux qui soit sur cette terre, un jour je devrais bien le payer pour être aussi heureuse et comblée d'un d'amour aussi fort. Il me sortit de l'eau et par la même occasion, je mouillais sa chemise.

**-Oh désolée mon amour je t'ai mouillé.** M'excusai-je penaude.

**-Ce n'est rien mon ange.**

Il commença à s'approcher de mes lèvres avec lenteur, mais s'arrêta à 1cm et recula. Je le regardais ne comprenant pas son geste.

**-Edward ?**

**-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te brusquer, c'est de te voir nue devant moi, c'est pas facile de te résister amour.** Avoua-t-il tout en enroulant le drap de bain autour de moi. **Bella t'ont-ils fait… du mal ?**

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, mais en voyant les traits de son visage, j'avais compris ce qu'il me demandait. Je pris son visage entre mes mains, le forçant à me regarder dans les yeux.

**-Edward ! A part les rats. **Admis-jeavec un petit sourire pour le dérider un peu _(je déteste ces bestioles), _**ils ne m'ont pas touchée une seule fois.**

Il m'enlaça, je levai la tête capturant son regard et m'approchant de ses lèvres douces. Au début juste nos lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson puis le baiser fut plus langoureux, sa langue quémanda l'accès à ma bouche que je lui offris avec délectation. Nos langues partirent dans un ballet enivrant, je me collais plus à lui et passais mes mains dans sa chevelure cuivrée.

**-Humm ! Bella mon cœur, si tu continues je vais avoir du mal à ne pas te faire l'amour ici, sur le sol froid de cette salle de bain. **Supplia-t-il.

**-Et si j'avais envie que tu me fasses l'amour ici et maintenant. **Ajoutai-jeen me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Edward prit une profonde inspiration en me signalant qu'on devait faire les valises et partir au plus vite et me laissa frustrée par ses caresses. On descendit à la cuisine. Rose me sauta dans les bras et me demanda de lui pardonner une fois de plus. Je n'avais rien à lui pardonner, elle n'avait rien fait. Je la serrais fort dans mes bras en lui disant que je l'aimais. On prit un petit-déjeuner puis nous prîmes un taxi qui nous emmena à Montecatini Val di Cacina. Emmett avait réservé un hôtel, tout était prêt.

On ne parla pas pendant tout le trajet, je me blottis simplement dans les bras d'Edward où je me sentais en sécurité. Je me sentais encore fatiguée et mes blessures me faisaient encore un peu mal. Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel on prit les clés de nos chambres respectives.

**-Ca va ma belle ? Tu sembles vraiment fatiguée ? **Me demanda Edward soucieux .

**-Edward tout va bien, je suis en vie et tu es en vie, on est réunis et en un seul morceau, je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais. **Lançai-je sans terminer ma phrase.

-**Je ne sais pas quoi ?** Interrogea-t-il.

**-Je t'aime et aussi je suis même folle de toi. **Terminai-je en m'approchant de lui tout sourire.

**-Humm ! J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance d'être aimé de toi. **Admit-il au creux de mon oreille.

Je crochetais de suite sa nuque pour l'embrasser, quémandant l'accès à sa bouche, il était si tendre, je me laissais totalement aller dans ses bras.

**-Bella on ne devrait pas, tu es encore fragile, je risque de te faire mal avec tes blessures.**

_Hein ? Quoi ? Mes blessures ? Mais je m'en fous de mes blessures... ppfff... je le veux ici et maintenant._

**-Je m'en fous Edward, je te veux ici et maintenant, fais-moi l'amour s'il te plaît. **Implorai-je m'accrochant à sa nuque.

Je pris possession de ses lèvres, fis glisser mes mains sur son torse tout en déboutonnant sa chemise, un grognement sortit de sa gorge_. _Tu ne vas pas me résister longtemps mon coco, après ce que tu m'as fait dans la baignoire_._ Je caressais son torse magnifiquement musclé, et d'un seul coup il me prit sur son épaule _(et je ne suis pas un tapis quand même)._

**-Edward mais pose-moi. **Criai-je tout en riant.

Il me donna une petite tape sur la fesse et m'emmena jusqu'au lit me déposant avec douceur, il enleva sa chemise et se positionna sur moi. Il reprit possession de mes lèvres pour nous emmener dans une danse passionnée. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur mon cou, descendit sur mon omoplate, pour arriver à la limite de ma robe puis il me l'enleva avec une grande délicatesse comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine qu'il ne faut pas briser. Il descendit ses caresses aussi douces les unes que les autres, je ne pouvais pas me retenir de gémir, chaque passage de ses mains me laissaient des traces brûlantes sur la peau _(mais ça ne va pas chez moi, il me fait toujours autant d'effet, impossible de me contrôler avec lui)_ il dévora avec dévotion chacun de mes seins, je fourrageais ses cheveux soyeux, caressais son dos sentant ses muscles se contracter à mon passage.

**-Bella j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, si tu avais péri, je t'aurais rejoint. **Confessa-t-il ses lèvres dans mon cou.

**-Edward ! Non mais ça ne va pas, ne pense jamais ça, tu aimerais que je te dise la même chose, que si tu mourais je te rejoindrais aussitôt.** Enchaînai-je en le fixant du regard _(bon en fait c'est ce que je ferais aussi)._

**-Non, je n'aimerais pas.**

Je l'embrassais avec tout l'amour, la tendresse et la passion que j'éprouvais pour lui. Il recommença ses baisers sur tout mon corps, je sentais sa langue chaude sur ma peau frissonnante. Je devais vraiment être mouillée maintenant rien qu'avec ses baisers et ses caresses. Il descendit toujours plus bas jusqu'au point le plus sensible de mon anatomie. Il déposa un premier baiser qui me fit gémir ce qui le fit sourire sur ma peau sensible. Il débuta des petits mouvements circulaires avec sa langue sur mon bouton magique, puis inséra deux doigts en moi, je n'en pouvais déjà plus, je roulais des hanches me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas trop gémir et mon orgasme prit vite possession de moi dans une explosion de plaisir, resserrant mes parois sur ses doigts.

Edward revint flirter avec mes lèvres, me goûtant ainsi sur ses lèvres et sa langue. Je mis mes mains sur son torse pour le pousser et le mettre sur le dos mais il ne se laissa pas faire.

**-Je te veux maintenant Bella, je veux me fondre en toi, que nous ne fassions plus qu'un **Implora-t-il de sa voix rauque et sensuelle.

Il se plaça entre mes cuisses, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches, il prit mes mains et les mit au-dessus de ma tête entrelaçant nos doigts sans quitter mon regard. Il me pénétra avec lenteur et douceur, comme si c'était la première fois que l'on faisait l'amour. Il commença une lente danse en moi entrant et sortant, c'était tellement doux et enivrant, il ne quittait toujours pas mon regard, ne me lâchait pas les mains toujours enlacées, ses va-et vient étaient d'une douceur infini, il prenait son temps et j'adorais ça. Notre orgasme se construisait petit à petit pour finir à son sommet quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous embrassions tendrement et voluptueusement. Edward enfouit son visage dans mon cou le souffle court tremblant de tout son corps contre le mien. Moi j'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale, mon cœur tambourinait tellement fort que j'aurai pu croire qu'il allait lâcher. Quelques minutes plus tard il se retira de moi, s'allongeant à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras.

**-Je serais toujours là pour toi Bella, je t'en fais la promesse sur ma vie. **Déclara-t-il déposant un baiser sur mon nez.

**-J'espère bien car je ne compte pas te lâcher Edward Cullen, je t'ai attrapé dans mes filets et maintenant je te garde à jamais.**

**-Tu m'as attrapé dans tes filets hein ? Je pensais que c'était moi qui t'avais attrapée dans les miens.** S'esclaffa-t-il.

**-Alors on s'est attrapés tous les deux, bonne nuit mon amour.**

**-Bonne nuit mon cœur, il est à toi pour toujours princesse. **Termina-t-il en effleurant mon visage du bout de ses doigts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et oui nos cher couple son toujours aussi éperdument amoureux c'est beau l'amour...enfin comme eux.<em>**

**_Passé une bonne semaine j'espere de ne pas avoir autres soucis la prochaine._**

**_Biz a tous Céline _**


End file.
